Harry Potter y La Gente del Agua
by AnDRoCL
Summary: Bajo las profundidades del Mar Egeo, se desata la más violenta cacería de Tritones y Sirenas debido a la codicia del ser humano. Harry y compañía deberán detenerlos pero un suceso fantastico e inesperado lo cambia todo... incluso los sentimientos H/Hr
1. Cazafortunas

**Hola a todos,  
Tuve que editar la historia porque había olvidado cómo publicar. Hay que hacer una serie de pasos que no son pocos, jejejejee.  
Espero que estén bien y bueno, les presento mi nuevo proyecto! :)  
Esta historia nos transportará hasta las entrañas de un mundo muy distinto al nuestro y al mágico. Conoceremos una nueva lucha y nuevos peligros que ojalá les entretenga.  
Gracias por acompañarme.**

**Desde ya, buen viaje!**

* * *

1. Cazafortunas

**L**os magos y brujas caían muchas veces en el craso error de la soberbia. Siempre se creyeron superiores a cualquier criatura y aquello no les hacía muy buena fama. Los centauros detestaban a los humanos, más si los veían con una maldita varita empuñada como espada. Aquello provocaba que perdieran su ecuanimidad volviéndose suspicaces, desconfiados y violentos. La magia nunca fue motivo de admiración para ellos. Por otro lado, los elfos domésticos también guardaban rencor por años, seres denigrados al punto de tener que servirles como esclavos, de sol a sol, sin oportunidad alguna más que ser liberados gracias una roñosa prenda obsequiada. Parecía que sus días terminarían en la servidumbre eternamente.

Todo eso y mucho más estaban sobre la mesa de los temas pendientes en el Cuartel General de Aurores del Ministerio. Luego de cuatro años desde la caída de Voldemort y el encarcelamiento de muchos de sus mortífagos, el deber del ahora ministro Kinsgley Shacklebolt era la de unificar a toda la comunidad mágica, sin que faltara ni el último unicornio. No muchos estaban convencidos de ello como Alastor Moody, el viejo Auror del ojo inquieto, quien estaba seguro de que algo malo estaba al acecho.

-No sigas con eso, Alastor- le decía Nymphadora Tonks, palmoteando su hombro- Sólo es sugestión, ya no hay peligro de ningún tipo.

-La confianza no está en mi vocabulario, deberías saberlo- respondió él, cojeando hacia su escritorio.

Hubo bastante ajetreo en la intención de acabar con las diferencias entre los hijos de muggles y los de sangre pura. Fue un proceso largo, de discusiones, discrepancias y enfados, pero se consiguió por lo menos una tolerancia superior a la que se había visto nunca. Los niños seguían estudiando como siempre, no se tocaba el tema de Voldemort ni de su última batalla en Hogwarts… sólo se buscaba la forma de prolongar la paz ganada con el sudor y la sangre de muchos… había que mirar hacia delante.

Eso era lo que intentaba hacer Harry Potter. El joven mago de hermosos ojos esmeralda, tenía la esperanza de formar una vida plena, sin sobresaltos… en pocas palabras, normal. Después de cuatro años de intenso estudio, Harry, Ron y Hermione, se graduaron de la Academia de Aurores tal cual lo habían soñado alguna vez cuando pequeños. Aún no salían a su primera misión verdadera, por lo que se mantenían al borde de la ansiedad como niños esperando navidad. Los ánimos estaban expectantes a causa de la última reunión con Kinsgley. El mago de calva cabeza y arete en su oreja izquierda, no dejaba de manifestar su preocupación ante los aparecidos "Cazafortunas". Aquellos magos de negras intenciones, habían encontrado un negocio redondo en la captura de seres "inferiores" gracias a la idea de Umbridge y su Comisión para el Registro de los Nacidos de Muggles, años atrás. Eso había generado muchas traiciones a cambio de unos cuantos Galleons. Comercio tentador. Sin embargo, ya no se trataba de perseguir "sangres sucias" como muchos lo hubiesen imaginado, sino que les pagaban dinero por el tráfico de raras especies como las sirenas o los Bicornios que se vendían en el mercado negro. A pesar de que Dolores estaba encerrada bajo siete llaves en prisión, pagando por su conocida crueldad, existían todavía los desalmados que se divertían con esta nueva práctica.

Esa noche de crudo invierno, Harry estaba bebiendo en Las Tres Escobas un cálido y agradable whisky de fuego. Aún vistiendo una gruesa capa sobre los hombros, sentía cómo se le erizaba la piel gracias al frío del ambiente. El trago abrasó su interior y pidió a Madame Rosmerta otra ronda con una sola seña. La bruja le obedeció con cierto recelo al verlo un poco ebrio. Entre sus dedos, el chico jugueteaba con un anillo de brillantes que había comprado para una mujer a la cual no tuvo el valor de acercarse luego de haber terminado con ella. Ginny Weasley. Aquella pelirroja de mirada profunda y belleza cándida, había ocupado su mente por completo idealizando una vida tan perfecta juntos que el miedo lo recorría como sangre en las venas. No supo por qué no tuvo el valor de pedirle matrimonio en el preciso instante en que había derrotado a Voldemort, por qué no corrió a sus brazos para levantarla del suelo, dichoso de que todo hubiese terminado al fin. No, no lo hizo. Por el contrario. Necesitó espacio, un tiempo de sosiego para ordenar sus ideas, aclarar la mente y sólo pensó en volver a Valle Godric con sus dos mejores amigos para visitar a sus padres una vez más.

-Deben sentirse orgullosos de ti, Harry- le susurró Hermione, abrazándolo por la cintura. El ojiverde sonrió y le correspondió la caricia tal cual lo había hecho antes, abrazándola por los hombros.

-Lindo adorno floral, compañero- comentó Ron al ver la guirnalda que la castaña había hecho aparecer en la primera visita al camposanto. Harry hizo un gesto para darle el crédito a su amiga a su lado. Ron alzó las cejas entendiendo en el acto- Sí que tienes talento para esto de la decoración, Hermione… definitivamente.

-Gracias…

Ahora, sentado en la barra de Las Tres Escobas, había vuelto por tercera vez rechazado por la pelirroja ante su proposición de matrimonio en menos de dos meses. Otra vez estaba mirando aquel anillo entre sus dedos y no puesto en el que debería lucir… orgulloso y pomposo. Harry sabía que Ginny estaba dolida por el tiempo de distancia que dejó pasar y por eso lo rechazaba, pero con veintiún años aún se era bastante joven, por lo tanto, la esperaría hasta que el enfado la dejara de consumir. "Sí, debe ser por eso", se convencía el moreno llevándose a los labios un nuevo sorbo de whisky.

-Aquí estás- la voz de Hermione lo sacó de su ensimismamiento- Estuve buscándote por todos lados.

-Sí hubieses buscado por todos lados, me habrías encontrado antes- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Cuando hacía ese tipo de comentarios ácidos era porque ya el alcohol estaba haciendo un leve efecto. La castaña lo miró seria reparando en el anillo de compromiso frente a él.

-¿De nuevo dijo que no?- preguntó con hastío. El aludido asintió bebiendo el resto de licor de un sólo trago- ¿Piensas proponérselo una cuarta vez?

-Sí… - dijo casi como un reflejo. Hermione rodó los ojos- Pienso hacerlo veinte veces si es necesario, hasta que me acepte.

-¿Por qué te haces esto?- le reprochó su amiga apoyándose en la barra- Mírate… sólo estás maltratándote… ¿Qué quiere Ginny de ti?

-No lo sé… ¿Qué quería Ron de ti antes de que terminaran?- replicó Harry sin pensar. Al instante se arrepintió de haber tocado ese tema. Hermione se dio media vuelta con la intención de dejarlo solo en el bar junto a su pesadumbre pero el ojiverde la detuvo de la muñeca.

-Lo siento, lo siento… no quise ser un cretino- dijo con humildad. Estaba consciente de que estaba descargando su frustración en la persona menos indicada y la chica lo miró ceñuda- Lo siento… no te vayas.

-Está bien, pero déjame aclararte que Ron y yo no "terminamos" porque no había nada qué terminar.- señaló Hermione alejando la copa de su dueño como si fuese el causante de todos sus males- Un beso e insulsas indirectas no comprometen a nadie. De acuerdo, vamos a la mansión… necesitas un café bien cargado.

* * *

"¿De dónde demonios habían salido esos humanos con claras intenciones de perturbar la paz? ¿Acaso se habían sumergido en las aguas del Mar Egeo sólo para joder con sus nefastas varitas y clásica insolencia? ¿Qué derecho tenían? ¿Por qué?"... Todas esas preguntas atacaron la mente de Ciro, el líder de las sirenas y tritones que habitaban en las profundidades de las aguas griegas. Con su largo cabello verde ondeando al ritmo de la marea, apretaba entre sus manos su fiel tridente dorado. Defendía su ciudad acuática junto a varios de los suyos, luchando furiosamente contra esos magos que sólo deseaban capturar a todos lo que pudiesen por dinero. Arrojaban lazos de fuerte color fosforescente, atándolos como si se trataran de un ganado dentro de un corral. Ciro cortaba las amarras con desesperación, liberando a los apresados y gritándoles que se alejaran de allí sin miramientos.

-¡Llévense a los pequeños!- ordenó el líder en su hermoso lenguaje. Las sirenas intentaron obedecerle, pero se vieron rodeadas en poco tiempo de varios magos oscuros.

Algunos de esos malintencionados quedaban embelesados con su belleza. A diferencia de la gente del agua que vivía en Irlanda o Escocia, la de Grecia era espléndida en gracia y hermosura. Las sirenas tenían una piel blanca, lisa como piedra de río, ojos penetrantes cercados por largas pestañas. Las colas de pez que nacían desde sus perfectas caderas, parecían un tobogán de escamas de indefinido color tornasol. Sin duda, los magos se vieron intimidados como al mismo tiempo, maravillados con su idioma y fineza. No obstante, la codicia era mucho más despiadada haciéndolos actuar con brutalidad.

Uno de los indeseables invasores cogió a una de las sirenas por los brazos causando que varios tritones se abalanzaran contra él pero antes de detenerlo, los rayos de los hechizos enemigos los aturdieron sin poder esquivarlos. El Cazafortunas había logrado retener a una de esas escurridizas y costosas especies apresándola con todas sus fuerzas mientras ésta agitaba su bella cola para escapar. Cuando las lágrimas de esa sirena se fundían con el agua salada del mar, la embestida de un tridente dio al mago en su costilla obligándolo a soltarla por fin. Su gemido de dolor fue amortiguado por el agua y encerrado dentro de cientos de burbujas escupidas por su boca. La sangre no tardó en brotar como humo rojo hacia la superficie. Aquel agresor había sido Arsen, un tritón de fuertes brazos, manos grandes y largo cabello dorado. Era el mejor guerrero y mano derecha del rey Ciro.

-Maldito humano- blasfemó retirando su tridente de la carne viva del mago e indicándole a la sirena que huyese con las demás- ¡Hay que buscar refuerzos!

-¡No podemos abandonar nuestra ciudad, es lo único que tenemos!- le respondió Ciro, lidiando con la lluvia de maleficios que le caía encima.

Arsen nadó con rapidez para espolear a los intrusos fuera de los terrenos pero sólo consiguió demorar un poco su cruel cometido. Eran demasiados y muy hábiles. Todos ellos habían consumido Branquialgas, moviéndose diestramente beneficiados por las membranas que unían sus dedos y aletas en los pies. El tritón para su espanto, vio cómo eran capturadas un par de sirenas, entre ellas su hermana Fedora. Trató de acudir en su ayuda pero fue detenido por decenas de cuerdas luminosas que lo aprehendieron por el cuello y las muñecas. Se revolvía como potro salvaje. Sí que pagarían buen dinero por ese estupendo ejemplar que era él: Grande, hermoso, perfecto… Todo un espectáculo para las miradas inescrupulosas de los humanos que lo comprarían. "¡Arsen, auxilio!", gritaba su hermana a lo lejos al mismo tiempo que el aludido gruñía tratando de zafarse. Con impotencia veía cómo las secuestraban, cómo las llevaban poco a poco hacia la superficie hechizándolas para que dejaran de defenderse. Algunos de los magos, las amarraban como si hubiesen logrado la pesca del día sin disimular el brillo de ambición en sus ojos.

-¡Déjenlas ir!- vociferaba el tritón forcejeando incesantemente. No obstante, para oídos de los Cazafortunas, eso sólo fue un sonido inentendible.

* * *

La mansión de Grimmauld Place se había convertido en la guarida de Harry. No quiso irse de ese lugar gracias a los recuerdos que contenía cada uno de sus muebles y rincones. Con esfuerzo, él y sus amigos la habían mejorado bastante. Reconstruyeron algunas habitaciones que se caían a pedazos, limpiaron a fondo y Hermione consiguió, luego de meses de estudios y perseverantes intentos, remover el retrato odioso de la madre de Sirius. En uno de los libros de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, gracias a la buena voluntad de McGonagall, la castaña pudo descifrar la manera de sacarla de su eterna pared de concreto. "Donde hay varita hay una manera", citó de forma sonriente aquel día cuando todos la miraban sorprendidos a causa de su proeza…

-Gracias…- dijo Harry mientras le recibía a su amiga una taza de humeante café negro recién hecho. Hermione se sentó frente a él en la mesa de la cocina, observando sus gestos como si en cualquier minuto su rostro se cayera a pedazos- Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó la muchacha y el moreno asintió.

Una de las cosas que no resultaba difícil entre ellos era platicar de cualquier cosa con tal de no pensar en los problemas. Fue una práctica que afinaron con el tiempo y Hermione pensó que ése era el instante apropiado para llevarlo a cabo. Comenzó a recordar los días de escuela, el día en que el Troll ayudó a que su amistad se iniciara, rieron de esa vez en que Ron escupió babosas y de cómo Crookshanks lo ponía de mal humor. Evocaron la increíble noche en que volvieron en el tiempo para rescatar a Sirius comprendiendo que había sido un momento muy intenso para sus cortos trece años de edad. Harry rió de buena gana gracias a la conversación. Bebió del café amargo para espantar su modorra y ebriedad, entendiendo que era más la compañía de su mejor amiga lo que lo mantenía con los cinco sentidos alertas. Ella sabía perfectamente qué era lo que necesitaba.

La lluvia en el exterior sólo fue notada por el repiqueteo de las gotas en los marcos de las ventanas. Hermione preparó algo de comer y continuaron charlando. Harry no pudo sentirse más a gusto. Habían pasado varios días desde que no sonreía espontáneamente ni olvidaba los malos ratos que lo aquejaban. Pasaba las noches en vela recordando las palabras inciertas de Ginny cada vez que le proponía matrimonio…

-_¿Por qué no quieres casarte conmigo?_

-_No es que no quiera… es que aún no te das cuenta, Harry…_

-_¿Darme cuenta de qué? Yo te quiero- esa afirmación más que generar seguridad en el semblante de la pelirroja dibujaba tristeza y cierta molestia._

-_No… debes tomarte más tiempo para que lo entiendas como yo._

¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Entender qué? ¿Es que acaso ya no sentía lo mismo por él? ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz con ella?... El cambio de su alegre ceño a uno más taciturno hizo que Hermione apretara los labios de angustia. Pudo saber con certeza que estaba recordando algo negativo. No quería verlo deprimido, aquello le partía el corazón en miles de trozos. Podía salvarlo en cualquier situación de riesgo, de peligro… pero se sentía extremadamente impotente cuando no podía salvarlo de sus propios pensamientos, salvarlo de sí mismo.

Estuvieron en silencio durante varios minutos. Ambos jóvenes se acompañaban sin desear abandonar esa mesa porque parecía ser un abrigo confortable. La tranquilidad que se respiraba al interior de esa casona era apabullante y se miraron buscando la manera de ser honestos, de no fingir sus miedos ante el otro porque era inútil tratar de hacerlo… simplemente se conocían demasiado. Hermione estiró su mano para que el joven del cabello oscuro se la tomara y así lo hizo. Entendía tanto al ojiverde en su incertidumbre que quiso decirle muchas cosas que pudiesen brindarle consuelo. No comprendía por qué Ginny no lo aceptaba, Harry era un hombre con el cual cualquier mujer quisiera estar, sobre eso podía apostar a ojos cerrados.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien- dijo por fin la castaña en su voz delicada, casi íntima. El ojiverde la miró comprendiendo que cuando lo decía ella podía estar seguro de que así sería. Le regaló una amplia sonrisa.

-Si tú lo dices… lo creo- respondió consiguiendo que Hermione bajara la vista algo ruborizada- No entiendo cómo Ron no se atrevió a tener algo contigo… - esa declaración produjo un brinco en medio del estómago de la aludida. Negó nerviosa, soltando la mano de Harry para apartar un mechón de su cabello tras el oído.

-Creo que el alcohol te afectó más de lo que pensábamos.

-No, lo digo en serio… - la chica volvió a mirarlo sin palabras, para luego agradecerle con un débil asentimiento de cabeza.

-Y yo no sé por qué Ginny todavía no acepta casarse contigo… debe ser cosa de Weasleys ¿no?- el muchacho rió encogiendo los hombros. Como un gesto aprendido a la fuerza, sacó de su bolsillo el anillo rechazado varias veces para mirarlo entre sus dedos. Hermione retomó la palabra- Pero tranquilo… ya te dirá que sí. Sólo está asustada.

-¿Crees que le guste la sortija?- preguntó Harry.

-Estoy segura que sí- la confirmación de su amiga trajo una dosis de tranquilidad a sus ansias y en ese momento fue él quien tomó la mano de Hermione.

-¿Puedo? Quiero averiguar cómo se ve puesto en un dedo femenino- la chica no pudo negarse a pesar de saber que traía mala suerte… pero a su parecer: ¿Qué más mala suerte podía tener a esas alturas con respecto al amor?

Harry colocó el anillo de brillantes lentamente en el delgado anular de su mejor amiga, notando que le quedaba un poco suelto pero verdaderamente hermoso. La blanca tez y elegancia de su mano acompañaban de forma armoniosa a la joya. Realmente dio la impresión de que había sido diseñado para ella. El moreno sonrió estrellando su mirada con la de Hermione conociéndola bajo otra perspectiva. Se veía diferente. Madura, sabia e infinitamente más bella. No pudo dejar de observarla como un artista a su obra maestra.

Sin una razón coherente el corazón de la joven bruja comenzó a latir con mayor fuerza. Miró su mano vestida con escarcha y no pudo sino admitir que el anillo era más hermoso de lo que ya lo había visto. Quedó hipnotizada soñando que era suyo, que era su momento, su noche y que Harry era su… un segundo… no, no… eso no estaba bien, ¿Qué diablos estaba imaginando?... La castaña se quitó la sortija como si le quemara el dedo y se lo devolvió.

-De seguro le encantará- dijo secamente, desviando la mirada hacia un recodo lo más lejos de su amigo. Él no supo qué decirle al verla tan incómoda. No obstante, perversamente le gustó incomodarla de esa forma, el rubor que teñía sus mejillas la hacía parecer una niña descubierta en una travesura. Sencillamente no podía quitarle la vista de encima por lo linda que se veía.

-Ya encontrarás al hombre que sea digno de ti, Hermione.

-Sí…- le contestó, descuidada y algo fastidiada- pero mientras tanto, prefiero no pensar en ello.

Esa respuesta flotó como humo denso. Harry la observó con mayor intensidad buscando quizás una corrección a lo recién dicho por ella. La joven, esa vez, no le negó la mirada recibiendo su atención por completo. Parecía que había algo qué decir en ese prolongado minuto pero ninguno sabía qué. Existía la misma expectación que en una canción… cuando se espera la entrada de la letra en el acorde preciso. El moreno recordó el beso entre ella y Ron en medio de la batalla contra Voldemort, llenándose de dudas que no se había planteado antes… ¿Por qué ese arrebato por parte Hermione? ¿Por qué besarlo justo en aquel instante? ¿Fue a causa de esa atracción que supuestamente se tenían? ¿O fue debido a lo que dijo su amigo sobre salvar a los elfos domésticos? ¿Y si lo hubiese dicho él en cambio, lo habría besado en lugar de a Ron?... Harry sacudió levemente su cabeza, al parecer el trago hizo más estragos en su cabeza de lo que había imaginado.

De pronto, la aparición de un Patronus con la forma de un lince iluminó todo a su paso, la forma que caracterizaba a Kinsgley Shacklebolt atravesó la estancia interrumpiendo la plática de los jóvenes. La voz del Ministro resonó en el interior de la mansión como un trueno: "_Hay serios problemas, todos los Aurores deben presentarse en el Cuartel General de inmediato_"… Harry y Hermione se miraron uno al otro sin disimular su rostro de extrañeza, debía ser algo muy grave para que el mismo Kingsley los llamara a través de su Patronus.

Salieron estrepitosamente de la mansión Apareciéndose cerca del callejón a un costado del Ministerio, sin mucho cuidado de no ser vistos. Al llegar hasta allá, tropezaron con varios compañeros de labores que dibujaban el mismo semblante dubitativo. Hacía mucho tiempo que la comunidad estaba en paz y pensar en algo que la perturbara resultaba casi inverosímil. Sin embargo y tal como Moody les había enseñado, ni Harry ni Hermione quisieron confiarse demasiado. Se turnaron para ingresar por los escalones que conducían hacia el sucio baño público subterráneo, entraron ordenadamente y luego de un instante salieron por una de las chimeneas ubicadas en el Atrio. Había bastante ajetreo para tan altas horas de la noche.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó de repente la voz de Ron, quien se les unió corriendo a un lado del ojiverde.

-No lo sé… Kingsley sólo dijo que debíamos venir enseguida- dijo éste sin detenerse. Hermione, por otro lado, aún estaba algo mareada tras el momento en que su mejor amigo le había calzado el anillo. Aún lo sentía puesto en su dedo y prefirió dejar de pensar estupideces para prestar atención al camino frente a ella o se estrellaría contra un muro.

Nadie sabía el por qué de la asfixiante tensión en el Cuartel General. Muchos magos iban y venían, unos se abrigaban, otros repartían entre ellos algo que parecía hierba lánguida gritándose instrucciones. Fue entonces cuando el Jefe de los Aurores se plantó enfrente de los recién llegados para completar el escuadrón. Su rostro esbozaba gravedad y aquello no pasó desapercibido para nadie. Les informó con palabras atropelladas que un grupo de magos codiciosos se dedicaba a la captura de criaturas mágicas sólo por dinero y deporte. Habían recibido una lechuza urgente desde las autoridades griegas donde pedían ayuda con cierta situación escabrosa que estaba ocurriendo en el Mar Egeo. Los oyentes se miraron entre ellos frunciendo el ceño… ¿"Cazafortunas"? ¿Quiénes eran ellos?... Harry se imaginó lo valiosos que debían ser ciertas especies para que llegaran al extremo del tráfico dentro y fuera de la comunidad mágica. Si el lugar en conflicto era allá, entonces entendió en el acto qué eran esas hierbas que repartían como pan durante una cena.

-Debemos prestar apoyo en Grecia- informó el mago a cargo- Hemos administrado una ración de Branquialgas para todos, por lo tanto, ya deben suponer que el escenario en donde nos internaremos será precisamente bajo el agua. Estos melindrosos se dieron el trabajo de sumergirse para capturar sirenas y tritones y debemos detenerlos.

Hermione, al oírlo, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos sin poder creerlo. Ron perdió los colores del rostro y Harry apretó la mandíbula recordando lo que era estar a metros de profundidad; pero una cosa era en el Lago Negro, con la seguridad de que Dumbledore estaba alerta en caso de cualquier emergencia, otra muy diferente era estar en medio de la vastedad misteriosa y penumbrosa del los rostros de los Aurores se podía distinguir muy bien el nerviosismo y la incertidumbre. Luchar bajo el océano no era un escenario alentador para nadie. Sobretodo sabiendo que las Branquialgas no tenían una duración extensa como se anhelaba en esos momentos. Harry, más experimentado que sus amigos, conocía la sensación de esas hierbas en el cuerpo. A pesar de saber que podría respirar agua a través de futuras branquias tras los oídos, una corazonada lo mantenía intranquilo. Algo malo sucedería y le restaba respiración en cada bocanada de aire… ¿Quiénes eran esos Cazafortunas? ¿Por qué alterar la paz de una comunidad mágica recientemente agitada por tiempos turbulentos? ¿Acaso comenzaba una nueva guerra?

Los magos formaron varios grupos donde cada uno cogió un Traslador con destino a Grecia. El trío de amigos quedó en el mismo clan tocando la bota vieja y roñosa sobre el escritorio del Ministro. Luces y colores los envolvieron en pocos segundos como también la desagradable sacudida del viaje. Luego de un instante que pareció eterno, el despacho de Kingsley había desaparecido ante sus ojos para revelarse la hermosura de las costas extranjeras. La luna llena colgaba sobre el agua dejando caer su brillo fundido por las ondas de la marea. El cabo Sunión se desplegaba perfecto, delineado por el cielo añil y presumiendo su historia en el esqueleto del templo sobre su cúspide. Hermione quedó embelesada. Se preguntó cuánta magia espléndida había residido en aquella civilización antiquísima, cuánta perfección debió existir en sus hechizos para crear tal sobrecogedor escenario, donde hasta el más soberbio se encogía humildemente. A orillas de la quebrada, Alastor Moody miraba la vastedad del océano con su ojo inquieto. El viento ondeaba su capa y volteó hacia el grupo de magos. Miró a todos sus compañeros ya dispuestos a luchar, al tiempo que las luces de los maleficios atravesaban el azul profundo como relámpagos contenidos. La batalla entre los Cazafortunas y tritones se estaba desatando con demasiada intensidad. El sonido de varios chasquidos de Apariciones reemplazó el murmullo de la noche. Cinco magos griegos se unieron al apoyo internacional informando de los recientes detalles. Nymphadora Tonks comprendió su desesperación: el escaso personal mágico de esa región resultaba alarmante.

-¡De acuerdo, atención! ¡A la cuenta de tres comeremos las Branquialgas!- ordenó Ojoloco- ¡Una vez sumergidos, quiero que trabajen en conjunto! ¡Nada de Maleficios Imperdonables! ¡Sólo debemos desarmar y capturar! ¿Está claro?- todos asintieron con determinación. Harry miró a sus mejores amigos casi por instinto. Quiso dividirse en dos y acompañarlos en las profundidades hombro con hombro, pero lógicamente era imposible. Tuvo que convencerse de que todo saldría bien, ambos eran excelentes Aurores a pesar de la poca práctica que tenían a su haber. Debía aprender a confiar.

Cuando el viento se alzó fresco e insolente, Alastor dio la señal y el grupo completo tragó las hierbas encerradas en sus manos. Su sabor amargo les raspó las gargantas hasta terminar su recorrido hacia el estómago. Su efecto inmediato les cerró los pulmones herméticamente para luego sentir las rajaduras de las branquias nacientes a cada lado del cuello. Estas pedían agua de manera famélica y por reflejo, los magos se lanzaron en picada desde donde estaban hasta el mar a metros de distancia. Al zambullirse, la exquisita frescura los liberó de la presión en sus cuerpos respirando agua a todo lo que les daba la caja torácica. Ron y Hermione estaban sorprendidos de sus extremidades. Entre sus dedos una delgada membrana los unía en forma de aletas y palmoteaban libremente para avanzar a largos trancos. Resultaba increíble la agilidad que se adoptaba en ese ambiente acuático.

Aún con la oscuridad reinante, los jóvenes pudieron vislumbrar hechizos coloridos viajando por doquier. Algunos chispazos rebotaban en las rocas aledañas teniendo que nadar hacia diversos puntos para cubrir el mayor espacio posible. Harry pudo ver sin problemas cómo cientos de sirenas eran amedrentadas por un sinfín de Cazafortunas, tan astutos como pescadores. El moreno se impresionó por la verdadera belleza de esa Gente del Agua. Abstraían con sus movimientos e hipnotizaban con los sonidos armónicos provenientes de sus gargantas. Los tritones, musculosos y de largos cabellos sedosos, luchaban con sus tridentes empuñados mostrando una gracia casi celestial. Los magos invasores los aprisionaban con maleficios desde sus varitas o cuerdas luminosas que enlazaban para dominarlos… "¿Hasta qué punto puede llegar la codicia?", se preguntó Harry, sintiendo una angustia abrumadora.

Los Cazafotunas, por otro lado, repararon en la llegada de la orden mágica atacándolos con la esperanza de dar en el blanco. Las sirenas que consiguieron capturar, eran llevadas hacia la superficie para escapar con un botín importante entre sus redes. Aquello lo vio Tonks y Hermione justo a tiempo. Ambas, ágiles como bien se les conocía, impidieron el secuestro cortando las cuerdas que sujetaban a las hermosas criaturas. Sobre la misma, contraatacaron al enemigo logrando dispersarlos en su cerrada línea ofensiva. Sin embargo, un Cazafortuna ató porfiadamente a una de las sirenas más hermosas del clan marítimo. Era Fedora, la hermana del mejor guerrero de los tritones, Arsen. La bella criatura de ojos violetas, gritaba en su lenguaje algo que nadie lograba entender. Hermione apretó sus dientes para nadar hacia ese maldito insistente que tiraba de ella como si fuese un perro. Harry, luchando a una distancia considerable, distinguió a su mejor amiga esquivando los hechizos y decidida a intervenir en la cacería. Un par de Cazafortunas ataban a un tritón enorme que se revolvía contra los amarres buscando liberarse. Trató de gritar hacia la castaña que no fuese sola, pero su voz salió encerrada en burbujas titilantes. En medio de esa confusión, Tonks intentó dar una mano a Hermione pero lo asertivo de un hechizo la impactó de lado dejándola aturdida y flotando a la deriva cual bolsa de plástico.

Fedora daba una gran pelea para evitar ser secuestrada. Agitaba su delicada cola tricolor y movía sus brazos apresados por gruesas cuerdas a la altura de las muñecas. Llamaba a su hermano una y otra vez mientras que el aludido era arrastrado por sus captores con la misma violencia. "¡Arsen!", le gritó también Ciro, quien llegó con la clara intención de ayudarlo; sin embargo, los rayos de los maleficios dieron justo en el centro de su pecho sin darle oportunidad de atacarlos con su tridente real. Hermione, nadando con todas las fuerzas que poseía en sus brazos y piernas, asistió a Ciro al primer momento. Lo apartó del fuego cruzado hacia unas rocas y tocó su pulso por el cuello. Por fortuna, estaba vivo. La castaña apretó la varita en su mano dirigiéndose hacia los invasores que insistían en atentar contra la población marina. Lanzó un "Reducto" que cortó las cuerdas que ataban a Fedora mientras que al mismo tiempo, desarmó a los dos Cazafortunas que la habían sujetado. Estos escaparon hacia la superficie al verse superados y la sirena nadó hacia la ciudad sumergida. Al voltear hacia el tritón, la joven Auror se sorprendió de la belleza que éste desplegaba. Era un ejemplar tan maravilloso que tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Un hechizo rozó a Hermione por una de sus sienes y ella devolvió el rayo cortando las cuerdas en las muñecas de Arsen. El tritón quedó perplejo con la habilidad de aquella humana. Comprendió que no todos eran unos sanguinarios después de todo. No conocía mucho de esa especie terrestre, siempre fue receloso con respecto a ellos manteniendo distancia. Le sonrió débilmente en modo de agradecimiento hasta que durante una fracción de segundo, un maleficio cruzó las aguas para dar justo en la espalda de la muchacha. Aquel destello atravesó su delgado cuerpo, saliendo por su pecho como humo blanco. Sus movimientos quedaron atrofiados al instante.

Harry y Ron repararon en ese ataque cobarde contra su amiga y nadaron hacia ella. No obstante, ambos fueron apresados por el tobillo siendo entorpecidos en su intención de ayudarla. El moreno braceaba desesperado, viendo cómo Hermione caía lentamente hacia el fondo del océano convirtiéndose en la más horrenda escena en cámara lenta de su vida. Abría la boca sintiendo la impotencia terrible de no ser escuchado en sus alaridos de auxilio. Paseó la vista buscando a Tonks pero advirtió que también estaba aturdida flotando sin destino. Giró como un pez, viendo que uno de los Cazafortunas los mantenía amarrados para evitarles seguir luchando. Aquello le inyectó ácido en la sangre y en vez de lanzarle un hechizo, nadó hacia él para tomarlo por el cuello. Con una fuerza desmedida, lo lanzó hacia una roca de puntas desiguales logrando azotarlo en toda su espalda. Ron lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados. Nunca había visto en Harry ese tipo de comportamiento.

Todas las sirenas que habían sido liberadas, nadaron de regreso a su ciudad bajo las claras gesticulaciones de Alastor Moody. El mago, avisado por su ojo mágico, nadó para socorrer a Tonks sintiendo que algo no andaba bien. Buscó por los alrededores al trío de amigos sin hallarlo y el hielo del presentimiento congeló su columna vertebral. Los Cazafortunas menos experimentados en la lucha, fueron detenidos por los Aurores mientras que los otros huían como hienas asustadas. Ya la batalla en el Mar Egeo había terminado como también poco a poco lo hacían las Branquialgas en el sistema. Luego de un enfrentamiento de casi cincuenta minutos, algunos volvieron a tierra firme con los arrestados inconscientes, y otros aprovechaban los minutos restantes para cerciorarse que todo estuviese bajo control. Sin embargo, entre el reconocimiento, notaron al rey de los tritones herido entre unas rocas. El Jefe de los Aurores griego lo distinguió enseguida luego de años de entablar buenas relaciones entre la comunidad mágica y la de agua. Lo ayudaron a incorporarse devolviéndole la consciencia a punta de varita. Ciro abrió sus hermosos ojos de color nácar para ver a su alrededor a varios humanos que lo miraban preocupados. La pelea había finalizado. Les agradeció la pronta ayuda admirando su ciudad de oro al fin libre de peligro. Nadó de regreso en busca de Arsen, su brazo derecho.

Por otra parte, a metros de distancia, Harry y Ron nadaban hacia el espacio cavernoso en donde Hermione había caído lentamente. Sólo la negrura de una profundidad indefinida se presentó ante ellos sin ver ni rastro de la castaña. Harry perdió los estribos y pateó el agua yendo hacia ese hueco insondable. Su pelirrojo amigo lo detuvo a medio camino empujándolo por los hombros. "_Debo ir por ella_", decía Harry a través de gestos, Ron lo entendió perfectamente: "_No podrás volver, el efecto de Branquialgas se acaba_", le respondió del mismo modo y al dilucidarlo, el agua comenzaba a sentirse espesa y las membranas a desaparecer paulatinamente; pero a Harry no le importó, volvió a nadar hacia la profundidad penumbrosa con testarudez sintiendo que las branquias se cerraban en su cuello y sus fosas nasales hacían lo contrario. Ron lo jaló hacia la superficie tratando de que entrara en razón. El ojiverde intentó desasirse de la mano de su camarada y entre el forcejeo, el anillo de compromiso que guardaba en su bolsillo se salió para perderse entre las algas. Parecía una estrella brillando hasta el fondo. Asombrosamente a Harry tampoco le importó aquello. La joya junto con su motivo podía irse al carajo en ese minuto. Modulando un "Ascendio" lo más claro posible, Ron los expulsó a ambos radicalmente fuera del agua hasta las orillas del Cabo Sunión. Al caer a tierra sin delicadeza alguna, vieron que eran los últimos en salir a la superficie tosiendo agua.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Por fin están aquí!- vociferó Ojoloco- ¡Pensé que habían tenido problemas…!

-¡Hermione sigue allí!- gritó Harry, feliz de poder escucharse otra vez. Expulsó el resto de agua que entró deliberadamente a sus pulmones y se puso de pie de un brinco- ¡Hermione fue herida, debemos volver por ella!- Tonks, saliendo del mareo de su aturdimiento, se mostró completamente espantada. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Una hora ya?... El efecto de las Branquialgas debía estar declinando. Sólo contaban con un par de minutos para encontrarla.

Ya no quedaban reservas de la hierba mágica, cada Auror había agotado su ración pero a Harry aquello no lo detuvo. Sin considerar nada en lo absoluto, corrió hacia la orilla del risco y se lanzó de cabeza hacia el mar nuevamente como un clavadista. Ron, Tonks y Alastor lo siguieron, mientras los otros acataron la orden de Ojoloco de llevar a los detenidos a Azkaban cuanto antes. Como alguna vez lo había hecho Cedric Diggory y Fleur Delacour en el Campeonato de los Tres Magos, los cuatro Aurores encerraron su nariz y boca en una burbuja de aire que les daría el tiempo suficiente para hallar a Hermione. Harry se sumergió y lo que vio hacía unos minutos, atestado de rayos y confusión de batalla, estaba de pronto desierto, cubierto de un silencio marino casi irritante. En las hondonadas de ese océano inmenso, ninguno de ellos lograba ver la silueta de la joven perdida. Buscaron durante los minutos horribles en que las Branquialgas aún proporcionaban algo de vida sin aire… al cumplirse la hora, la búsqueda se tornó exasperada. El moreno nadaba mucho más lento que cuando gozaba de membranas y aletas, empujaba el agua con sus palmas humanas considerándolas tan inútiles que gruñía frustrado. Al saber que llevaban más de cuatro minutos de atraso, liberó un gemido doloroso que no fue escuchado por los demás. Irónicamente, en esa oportunidad le dio gusto no poder ser oído bajo el mar.


	2. La más hermosa

**Hola chicos,**

**Me alegro mucho de que les haya gustado este comienzo. Espero que les guste la acción y la aventura porque esto se viene interesante, se los aseguro. No quiero ahogarles la sorpresa pero les recomiendo respirar profundo, porque ahora comienza lo bueno ;)**

**Un beso enorme y gracias por pasar a nadar conmigo en esta historia!!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

* * *

**2. La más hermosa****  
**

**L**a calidez del maleficio que atravesó el cuerpo de Hermione, le robó la consciencia rindiéndose ante la frescura del agua y los sonidos amortiguados. Sus párpados pesaban una vida siendo lo último que vería el rostro perfecto de un tritón de dorado cabello. El agua que transitaba desde sus nuevas branquias hasta sus pulmones le hicieron olvidar por un momento que era gracias al efecto de una hierba y no de su condición natural. El dolor en su cuerpo no se comparaba con nada. Estaba cansada, necesitaba dormir, descansar por horas, años si fuese posible. Dejándose caer hacia el fondo del océano, la castaña se sumía en la inconsciencia sin resistirse. La oscuridad de una cavidad la encerró claustrofóbicamente y se quedó allí, herida y aturdida. El tiempo comenzaba a pasar sin indulgencia. Hermione respiraba agua con algo de dificultad, sus extremidades retomaban su forma normal y las branquias se sellaban una a una para impedir la necesidad de líquido y sí la de aire. La joven estaba ahogándose, alejándose hacia un lugar incierto sin retorno.

Arsen pudo liberarse de sus opresores luego del auxilio de aquella humana que atacaron frente a sus ojos. Al reparar que los magos escapaban nadando torpemente, el tritón se dirigió hacia las fosas en que Hermione se había perdido poco a poco. Buscó entre la oscuridad, bajó metros y metros agitando su cola poderosa hasta que después de unos largos segundos, halló a la bruja derribada entre la flora marítima. Parecía un ángel descansando sobre un verde y ondulante césped. Arsen recordó su audacia, su valentía y su ayuda para liberarlo a él y a su hermana Fedora. Su estómago se encogió al darse cuenta que Ciro tenía razón, no todos los humanos eran crueles y acostumbrados a dañar… pero… ¿Habían humanos tan bellos como ella?... el tritón estiró sus dedos y acarició el rostro blanco de Hermione, delineó sus labios bien formados teniendo el deseo apremiante de besarla. Se había arriesgado por él y no pudo evitar sentir su corazón sirenio totalmente desbocado. Se había enamorado de esa humana como nunca imaginó posible, quedó prendido de aquella especie terrestre que tanta indiferencia le causaba. De pronto, notó que los labios de la chica se entreabrieron intentando respirar. Las Branquialgas dejaron de actuar en su organismo, invadiéndose de agua que ya no necesitaba. Arsen frunció el ceño sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando. La palidez en ella se acentuaba al igual que el tono violáceo alrededor de su boca. Comprendió que a diferencia de él, la joven necesitaba aire para vivir. El tritón miró hacia arriba advirtiendo que estaban quizás a mitad de la cuenca del Egeo y eso significaba más de doscientos metros de profundidad. Al pensar en ello, Arsen cayó en angustia pero lo pensó mejor. Si la sacaba a la superficie la perdería sin remedio, no volvería a verla jamás. Era la primera vez que conocía ese fuerte sentimiento llamado amor y debía hacer algo al respecto. No podía dejarla ir, mucho menos morir. La tomó entre sus brazos acunándola amorosamente, nadó fuera de la fosa agitando su cola y dirigió su destino en dirección a la ciudad dorada. Sin embargo, a pocos metros de avanzar, la presencia majestuosa de Ciro lo hizo detenerse. El rey de los tritones lo había estado buscando pero al verlo con una humana inconsciente contra su pecho, lo llevó a fruncir su ceño automáticamente.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Esta humana arriesgó su vida para ayudarme a mí y también a Fedora. La han herido.- Ciro se acercó al cuerpo lánguido de Hermione, examinándola de pies a cabeza. Tocó su cuello como alguna vez ella lo hizo también con él y apretó sus carnosos labios de manera poco esperanzadora.

-Me temo, mi querido Arsen, que no podemos hacer nada por ella- sentenció- Ya la ha invadido el agua y el daño debido a eso es severo en su especie. Se ha ahogado.- el tritón se encogió al oírlo. Era justamente las palabras que no deseaba escuchar. Apretó a la castaña contra su cuerpo, soportando el sollozo que luchaba por salir desde su garganta. No era concebible que una belleza así se perdiera en las sombras de la muerte. Alzó su mirada hacia el rey y supo exactamente lo que tenía que pedirle.

-Sálvela…- Ciro se mostró confundido ante sus palabras. Arsen insistió- Sálvela, señor, por favor… usted sabe cómo hacerlo.- el aludido le dio la espalda como si lo hubiese ofendido con terribles maldiciones. Entre sus manos empuñó su tridente con fuerza desmedida.

-No me pidas eso- cortó Ciro- Sabes que será una sentencia para ti…

-¡No me importa!- interrumpió Arsen mirando a Hermione, blanca como la luz de la luna.

-No puedo hacerlo, es contra las leyes de la naturaleza- la negación del líder de los tritones lo agravió notablemente. Con sumo cuidado recostó a la muchacha sobre largas algas a un costado y se dirigió a su líder con mayor seguridad.

-¿Dejará que muera después de lo que hizo por nosotros?

-No puedo torcer la mano del destino, Arsen.

-Claro que puede… usted lo hizo con Maia, su esposa, ¿recuerda?- ese comentario provocó en el rey la pérdida de los colores en su hermoso rostro. Arsen sabía perfectamente el poder que residía en él porque lo había presenciado con sus propios ojos. Ciro suspiró, derrotado. Su mejor y más fiel guerrero había guardado su secreto por mucho tiempo, ahora estaba cobrando retribución a su lealtad sabiendo que ocurriría tarde o temprano. No pudo seguir resistiéndose. – Por favor, señor… quiero salvarla. Me he enamorado de ella y estoy dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias.- con aquella última frase, el rey supo que no tenía argumentos para contradecirlo. Era su decisión. Respiró profundo y besó la frente de Arsen para luego blandir su tridente sin vacilaciones.

Bajo unos movimientos resueltos, Ciro dibujó un circulo generoso por sobre su cabeza. Las tres puntas de su arpón, dejaron en el agua estelas de plata que flotaron largos segundos antes de reducirse y descender hasta quedar encima de Hermione. La luz que profería el anillo aumentó y dejó caer algo parecido a una lluvia de escarcha que cubrió su menudo cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Las palabras en lengua desconocida sonaban casi murmuradas por parte de Ciro y Arsen retrocedió, dejando que hiciera su labor lo más concentrado posible. El volumen de voz fue en aumento gradualmente hasta que las últimas oraciones resonaban como un trueno mientras agitaba su tridente en dirección de la castaña. La luz sobre ella palpitaba al nuevo ritmo de su corazón sin perder la constancia. Destellos y relámpagos brotaron por cada una de sus extremidades. Después de algunos segundos, la luz y la oración de Ciro se detuvieron en totalidad. Arsen quedó encandilado sintiendo el silencio como una repentina sordera. Enfocó mejor la mirada y antes de poder admirar mejor el rito, su rey embistió el tridente con fuerza en los muslos de Hermione. Las tres puntas entraron en la carne con total propiedad dejando que la sangre saliera en tropel. Ciro volvió a decir unas palabras con los ojos cerrados y junto con ellas, un manto platinado de escamas cubría las piernas de la joven hasta envolverla desde la cadera hasta los pies. Mágicamente, ambas extremidades se unieron para formar una larga y hermosa cola de color jade y el agua en sus pulmones se transformó de repente en su nuevo oxigeno. Había nacido una nueva sirena en el Mar Egeo.

-Su nombre será Thyra- la bautizó Arsen besándola en los labios- significa: "Protectora".

* * *

El cansancio que sentía Harry casi era insoportable. Braceaba con tanto ímpetu que creyó que perdería sus brazos de cuajo. Iluminaba con su varita el lugar en donde vio caer a Hermione pero no hallaba nada más que sólo hierbas marinas y rocas serpenteantes. Rumiaba su impotencia sin poder menguar el latido acelerado de su corazón. Ron, Tonks y Ojoloco, llegaron a los pocos segundos iluminando a su vez el espacio oscuro y profundo. Entre la viscosidad de esa flora verdosa, un trozo delgado de madera muy familiar reposaba sin pena ni gloria. Harry pateó el agua y fue en su dirección. Se trataba de la varita de su mejor amiga. El retorcijón del espanto lo hizo retorcerse sintiendo que no podía respirar dentro de la burbuja que cubría su nariz y boca. Las ganas de vomitar lo asaltaron con violencia teniendo que avisar a sus compañeros que estaba por perder el control. Moody comprendió al instante lo que ocurría en él y a pesar de que el moreno se resistió unos segundos, lo cogió por la capa para elevarlos con un "Ascendio" de regreso a las orillas del altísimo Cabo Sunión. Al caer en tierra, Harry reventó la burbuja de su rostro y escupió el vomito que reprimía en su garganta. La frescura de la brisa le devolvió la cordura.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el Auror. El aludido sacudió la cabeza percibiendo la bilis contra su paladar.

-No, no lo estoy- en su mano, aferraba ambas varitas como si se tratara de la vida misma. Ron y Tonks se les unieron, jadeando extenuados y empapados. Harry se sentó trabajosamente, temblando de pies a cabeza- ¡Hay que regresar! ¡Tenemos que encontrarla!

-Tranquilo…- dijo Tonks, a media y resignada voz. Con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, se arrodilló a un lado del ojiverde para serenarlo. Ron se mantuvo de pie apretando sus puños del dolor. – Ha pasado más de una hora, no hay posibilidad de…

-¡No! ¡Claro que la hay! ¡Ella es fuerte, lo saben!- su grito perforó la tranquilidad de la noche griega. Su voz desgarrada por culpa del agua salada y la acidez del vomito, sonó como riel oxidado. Moody carraspeó tratando de mantener el aplomo.

-Harry… nadie, ni por muy fuerte que se le conozca, soporta más de cinco minutos bajo el agua.- su declaración echó por tierra toda esperanza. Continuó- Viste lo que sucedió allí abajo. Tendremos que actuar de otra manera. Formaremos cuadrillas para cubrir la zona. Pediremos ayuda a la Gente del Agua, así será más rápido… hallar su…

-No lo digas- pidió Ron, mordiendo sus labios para reprimir el llanto y sin poder creerlo. Tonks, con todo el cariño maternal que le fue posible, ayudó a Harry a incorporarse. Al muchacho le pesaba cada hueso como si estuvieran hechos de fierro forjado. No quiso aceptarlo. Hizo el ademán de lanzarse al agua otra vez totalmente fuera de sí, pero fue Ojoloco quien lo detuvo por el cuello. Cuando Harry forcejeó de forma testaruda y violenta contra el Auror, éste no dudó en frenarle su impetuosidad. Debía controlarlo.

-Perdóname, hijo, pero es la única forma- blandió su varita hábilmente y aplicó un "Desmaius" en el moreno que lo dejó fuera de combate…

Imágenes inciertas y borrosas pasaban por la mente de un desmayado Harry Potter. Sobre la cama de su habitación en Grimmauld Place, el muchacho estaba perdido en la inconsciencia ante la mirada preocupada de sus amigos de pie alrededor del lecho. Ginny, Luna y los señores Weasley habían llegado hasta la mansión gracias al aviso de Tonks y la terrible noticia de la desaparición de Hermione. Nadie se explicaba lo sucedido en aquellas aguas forasteras ni cómo no pudieron hacer nada por ella. Se suponía que debían regularizar una situación, mantener el orden y detener a un grupo de magos desalmados, sin embargo la situación se escapó de las manos y terminaron con la pérdida de un importante miembro entre sus filas. Ron miraba por la ventana hacia el exterior, dejando caer las lágrimas por sus mejillas como derrame sanguíneo. Se recriminaba el hecho de no haber luchado con mayor ahínco, por no ayudarla en el minuto preciso y de haber desistido de buscarla cuando pudo hacerlo toda la noche de haber sido necesario. Apoyó su frente en el vidrio frío sin tener la menor intención de romper con el silencio. Ojoloco estaba en la planta baja con Remus Lupin. El Auror le explicaba parte por parte cómo había ocurrido el incidente en Cabo Sunión, de cómo los magos capturaban a las sirenas y tritones como verdaderos mercenarios y de qué forma la violencia se había desatado. La seductora ganancia de dinero por traficar criaturas mágicas se había apoderado de la ambición de muchos en la comunidad y resultaba desconcertante ver cómo se podían olvidar las buenas intenciones. Lupin lo escuchaba sumido en la angustia con las manos entrelazadas.

La escena de Hermione cayendo lentamente hacia las profundidades del mar se repetía incansablemente ante los ojos aturdidos de Harry. Sus párpados palpitaban debido a la serie de imágenes que destellaban a cada segundo, apretándole el corazón y devolviéndolo poco a poco a la realidad. Se veía a sí mismo nadando por el Mar Egeo, explorando rincones oscuros y arrancando flora marina con sus manos en busca de su mejor amiga. La presión del agua oprimía sus tímpanos intentando soportar lo más que pudiera. La luna se distinguía sobre la superficie penetrando el agua con su luz aguda y fantasmal. Ella no había muerto, ella estaba bien, Harry se lo repetía cual rosario entre las manos y eso le daba energías para bracear con más fuerza. Sirenas, decenas de sirenas nadaban a su alrededor, cantaban, lo rozaban con sus hermosas colas y le acariciaban el rostro suavemente al pasar; pero una era la más hermosa de todas. Era una sirena de cabello cobrizo, ojos topacio y piel blanca como perla. Su cola resplandecía con el color del jade sonriéndole cada vez que él la observaba con fascinación. Estaba en un paraíso sumergido del cual no quería salir jamás. No obstante, la visión comenzó a desvanecerse, se transformaba en espejismo, el ojiverde intentó mantenerse en ella, aferrarse con uñas y dientes, pero la consciencia regresó y abrió sus ojos de golpe.

-¿Qué pasó?- nadie a su alrededor le respondió, de hecho, nadie podía hacerlo. Harry se sentó en la cama y como si un Pensadero vertiera su contenido sobre él, recordó todo en un instante incorporándose bruscamente.- ¿Y Hermione?

-Harry… tranquilo- le advirtió Tonks, deteniéndolo por los hombros- Si te trajimos hasta aquí fue para calmarte y hacer las cosas bien.

-¿¡Hacer las cosas bien!?- rebatió a viva voz- ¡No debieron sacarme de allí contra mi voluntad! ¡Aún nos quedaba tiempo! ¡Aún nos quedaba tiempo, maldita sea!- su enajenación impactó a todos los presentes dentro de esa alcoba. Ginny buscó refugio entre los brazos de su padre mientras que Molly rompía en llanto silencioso.- ¿¡Quién de ustedes me hechizó!?

-Fui yo- respondió Alastor Moody desde la puerta abierta. A sus espaldas, Lupin miraba a Harry con seriedad. Era la primera vez que el ex merodeador lo veía tan ofuscado e irracional. – Será mejor que te serenes y comiences a actuar razonablemente. Hermione era una bruja excelente. Sabía el riesgo que implicaba formar parte del Cuartel de Aurores.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decir?- su ácida pregunta cercenó el aire dentro de la habitación. Era tal la incertidumbre y amargura que todos estaban enfurecidos con todos. Harry estaba convencido de que su mejor amiga había encontrado la forma de sobrevivir, ella estaba viva y apostaba la vida propia a que no se equivocaba.

Ignorando las intenciones de detenerlo, el moreno salió del cuarto bajando las escaleras a toda prisa. Tenía un destino en mente aunque no sabía muy bien cómo ni por dónde comenzar a buscar: el Mar Egeo. Salió de Grimmauld Place recibiendo el viento fresco de la mañana en su rostro. Aquello lo serenó un poco en su arrebato. Estaba tan molesto con Ojoloco que prefería no verlo o se acriminaría con él sin detenerse a pensar. Paso a paso por las calles de Londres, el recuerdo de los últimos momentos con Hermione lo aguijonearon dolorosamente. Recordó la plática que sostuvo con ella sobre las fallidas proposiciones de matrimonio a Ginny, el rubor en sus mejillas cuando le pidió probarse el anillo de compromiso, su nerviosismo al mirarlo y su humildad al quitárselo con torpeza para devolvérselo. Sonrió mediante un suspiro. De un momento a otro, comprendió que estaba dejando de lado algo que había sido muy importante pero que en ese minuto no parecía serlo: Ginny estuvo allí, en su mansión, tratando de calmarlo y él ni siquiera reaccionó por ella. La había ignorado a tal punto de olvidar el amor que supuestamente sentía… porque… estaba enamorado, ¿no? Se preguntó si la situación hubiese sido distinta: ¿Habría ignorado a Hermione si ella le hubiera pedido detenerse o calmarse? Quizás la castaña, con el fuerte carácter que tenía, lo habría frenado con un hechizo petrificante sin miramiento alguno y volvió a sonreír, en menos de dos calles había vuelto a sonreír gracias a ella.

* * *

Luego de haber agredido a esa insufrible Auror que evitó la captura de una sirena y un tritón, el Cazafortunas Evan McAllen nadó de regreso a la superficie al notar que las Branquialgas estaban declinando en su sistema. No podía concebir que hubiera fracasado por culpa de una mujer, aunque debía admitir que poseía una audacia y arrojo que pocos ostentaban. Para su deleite, había dado en el blanco, justo en medio de su espalda, y la vio hundirse en las penumbras del océano seguida por ese enorme tritón que significaba miles en dinero efectivo. Su sed ambiciosa lo asaltó como nunca y lamentó haber perdido la pesca del día. Salió de las aguas griegas lejos de los Aurores, para luego sentir el frío de la noche en su cuerpo totalmente empapado. Una vez con los pies en tierra firma, el mago secó sus prendas con un movimiento de su varita. Miró a su alrededor con ojos agudos. Varios miembros de su grupo llegaron a su lado bajo el mismo semblante agotado y tembloroso, como si el corazón se les fuese a salir por la boca. Evan comprendió de repente que tenía gran ventaja numérica pero un mundo de diferencia ante la habilidad de los Aurores. Ellos tenían ese valor intrínseco que muchos de sus compañeros de codicia no tenían. Se lamentó a regañadientes.

McAllen era un hombre de pocas palabras y mucha acción. Había crecido bajo el estigma de no ser adinerado, a diferencia de sus amigos de sangre pura en su época de estudiante. Siempre tuvo que luchar por sus deseos viendo de forma impotente que muchos jóvenes de su edad lo tenían todo con sólo pedirlo. Fue así como el resentimiento oscureció su corazón buscando maneras de ganar dinero fácil y rápido. Era uno de los Cazafortunas más despiadado de todos. No le importaba matar unicornios para robarles el cuerno o torturar elfos domésticos para después venderlos, sólo quería una buena paga al final del mes. Por esto mismo, el hombre enjuto y de perfil aguileño, tenía una fijación acérrima hacia la Gente del Agua. Para él eran una especie alucinante e inapelablemente hermosa. El dinero que pagaban por ellos tentaba a cualquiera ya que eran más caros que los Centauros y las Quimeras juntos.

Después de haber fallado en su intención de cazar algunas sirenas, McAllen volvió a la costa de la isla griega llamada Makronisos cerca de Cabo Sunión, lugar donde se llevó a cabo el ataque. Era el sitio ideal para almacenar- por decirlo de alguna manera- los ejemplares capturados. El mago tuvo la idea de generar un estanque de rocas alimentado por agua de mar y así mantener cautivos en su interior a las sirenas y tritones antes de venderlos. Era un verdadero corral acuático a un costado de la isla protegido por hechizos para no ser destruido ni tampoco descubierto por miradas muggles. El estanque poseía una particularidad. Desde el subsuelo de la playa, podía verse el contenido del depósito gracias a un extenso vidrio blindado que nada podía penetrarlo. De esta forma, McAllen podía apreciar el interior sin necesidad de sumergirse en él. Una verdadera vitrina inescrupulosa. Bajó hasta las entrañas de dicha playa viendo para su frustración el estanque vacío. Ningún tritón ni sirena a su haber. Apretó sus puños con impotencia.

-Pronto veremos las ganancias a tan gran esfuerzo, Evan- le dijo uno de los Cazafortunas. El aludido se cruzó de brazos, asintiendo.

-Lo sé. Tendremos que empeñarnos un poco más si queremos buen dinero- contestó- Los clientes no tienen mucha paciencia.

En medio de la plática, otro de los magos se apareció junto a ellos. Comentó furiosamente que la cuadrilla ocupada de capturar criaturas mágicas terrestres había sido sorprendida. Tres de ellos fueron llevados a Azkaban por Aurores del Ministerio y el tráfico fue desmantelado totalmente. McAllen bufó de rabia. Había invertido gran parte de su tiempo y dinero en aquel negocio y ahora sólo podía preocuparse por la mercancía sumergida en el Mar Egeo. Confiaba en que sus métodos funcionarían. Tenía que atrapar a ese tritón de cabello dorado, el más fuerte y recio de la población marina. Sin embargo, tenía entre ceja y ceja capturar también a la más hermosa entre las sirenas. Decidió de manera impulsiva volver dentro de algunos días por su mercancía, Evan no era de los que se rendían fácilmente. Luego de un largo silencio, el Cazafortunas salió del subsuelo para respirar aire puro. Necesitaba idear una nueva técnica de ataque sin que los Aurores y la Gente del Agua se enteraran. Si con los hechizos poco podían hacer debido a la destreza de aquellos magos ministeriales, entonces debía encontrar la forma de dar un golpe de gracia. Como si le hubiesen leído la mente, la respuesta cayó casi del cielo. Uno de sus compañeros de fechorías descendía desde las alturas montado en una escoba. Bajo el brazo, llevaba un saco generoso que se revolvía furibundo. McAllen frunció el ceño y fue hasta el encuentro del recién llegado.

-¿Alguna novedad?- preguntó, ansioso sin saber por qué. El mago descendió del transporte y le enseñó la bolsa con expresión de triunfo.

-He capturado un Lobalug- dijo, entusiasmado.- Nos será de mucha utilidad en una futura cacería- Evan no sabía de esas especies pero esperó con paciencia la respuesta de su colega- Esta maravilla es una criatura venenosa. La misma Gente del Agua del Mar del Norte las utiliza como armas, y muy efectivas por lo demás.

-¿Y qué hay con eso?

-Que la Gente del Agua... en el Mar Egeo no las conocen- informó bajo un tono misterioso y fue entonces donde recién a McAllen se le iluminaba el rostro de malicia. 

* * *

Hermione despertó lentamente de un sueño que pareció eterno. Respiró profundamente sintiendo la frescura del agua entrar por sus nuevas branquias. Abrió sus ojos con cierta dificultad, como si tuviese las córneas cubiertas de arenilla, y descubrió lo blanco e impoluto del techo sobre su cabeza. Fijó la vista viendo para su deleite que estaba en una habitación amplia y hermosa. Hundida en un mullido colchón de algas, se apoyó en sus codos para poder mirar a su alrededor. Burbujas de todos los tamaños salían por los rincones, espejos con marcos de perla y oro le devolvían su propio reflejo y admiró su cabello ondeando al ritmo de la marea. Se sentía bien, descansada, en perfectas condiciones. Con sus extremidades algo atrofiadas, movió sus brazos y manos como si los moviera por vez primera. Agitó su extremidad inferior viendo que de su cadera nacía una hermosa cola de color jade que cambiaba de tonalidades según la luz que la impactara. No recordaba nada. Todo le parecía nuevo, asombroso. Abandonó la cama nadando torpemente. Se acercó a uno de los espejos dorados para mirarse de cerca y se sonrió. Acarició su rostro conociéndose, explorándose. Se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué estaba allí y quién era ella. Su cabeza estaba en blanco tratando de evocar algún recuerdo del pasado. Nada acudió a su memoria. De repente, desde una de las puertas formadas con conchas de diversos moluscos, ingresó la figura de un tritón imponente. Hermione lo vio a través del reflejo y volteó asustada. Como un acto instintivo de auto protección, se ocultó tras uno de los muebles blancos de la habitación. Era Arsen, y al verla reaccionar de aquella manera alzó sus manos en señal de tranquilidad.

-Por favor, no temas.- le dijo suavemente.- Mi nombre es Arsen. Soy uno de los defensores de la Ciudad Dorada y brazo derecho del rey Ciro.- la joven lo miró con recelo sin abandonar su refugio.

-¿Ciudad Dorada? - preguntó. El tritón quedó boquiabierto ante su belleza. Le resultaba increíble que la humana fascinante que había conocido se volviera aún más hermosa. Era desgarradora. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder contestar.

-Así es. Este es uno de los aposentos del palacio real- le informó acercándose poco a poco- Sufriste un accidente y te hemos traído hasta aquí.- Hermione se mostró confundida. Arsen frunció el ceño con curiosidad- No recuerdas nada ¿verdad?- ella negó con la cabeza, avergonzada sin razón alguna. El tritón no pudo evitar conmoverse y le sonrió anchamente. - Tu nombre es Thyra… y eres… mi esposa- le dijo casi en un susurro y la muchacha abrió más sus ojos sin poder creer sus últimas palabras. Lo miró en silencio por largos minutos tratando de reconocerlo. Aquella afirmación la tomó por sorpresa dejando el mueble y acercándose a él tímidamente. Lo observó con cuidado en todos sus detalles. Aquel tritón frente a ella era hermoso. Su cabello largo y dorado parecía tener vida propia, sus brazos y torso desnudos revelaban músculos cultivados por los años de servicio como guerrero. No tenía ninguna cicatriz de batalla y una cola de pez tan poderosa que se asemejaba a la de un tiburón blanco. Hermione no supo si abrazarlo o definitivamente mantenerlo a prudente distancia.

Arsen no deseaba espantarla, por lo tanto, cada movimiento perpetuado los realizaba con suma parsimonia como si tanteara un campo minado. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, se convenció de que el precio a pagar por haberla convertido en sirena valdría toda la pena del mundo. El amor que gobernó su corazón le lastimaba el pecho. No sabía qué esperar de su reacción… ¿Podría tenerla a su lado como Ciro lo había logrado con su mujer?... cuando el rey transformó a Maia años atrás, también ella había pasado por un proceso de aceptación y costumbre, después de todo, había que construirle una nueva memoria sirena. No era una tarea sencilla. Sin embargo, el tritón estaba seguro de que no descansaría hasta que la joven lo amara con igual intensidad. El valor que vio en ella al luchar contra los humanos invasores, le aumentó la atracción sabiendo que poseía una fuerza incomparable. No pudo escoger mejor nombre que Thyra para bautizarla.

Tratando de romper el hielo, Arsen invitó a Hermione a recorrer el palacio real y sus jardines acuáticos. Necesitaba proporcionarle familiaridad, confianza, y no abrumarla con información de ese tipo de un solo golpe. Nadie era capaz de asimilar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Nadaron lentamente por la vastedad y hermosura de la flora que reinaba por doquier. La nueva sirena se sintió algo torpe. Aún no lograba salir por completo de ese letargo que la mantuvo rendida sobre un colchón de algas. Mover su cola de pez le resultaba un trabajo arduo y tuvo que aferrarse al fuerte brazo de Arsen a su lado. Siguiendo su instinto inquisitivo, Hermione quiso saber detalles de su accidente. Para estar así de perdida y confundida debió de tratarse de algo grave. El tritón frunció el ceño sin saber qué responder. La curiosidad de su "esposa" lo intimidó. Pensó unos momentos decidiendo adaptar la verdad más allá de mentirle inventando situaciones inverosímiles. Le relató de los humanos que habían atacado la ciudad, de su ambición, de lo valiosa que era su especie en el mercado negro de los codiciosos. Le contó de la lucha despiadada que se desató para defender los terrenos y sus habitantes hasta que, producto del caos, ella fue alcanzada por un hechizo mágico lanzado por sus enemigos para ser capturada. Había perdido la consciencia al instante y él tuvo que socorrerla. Hermione lo escuchó con avidez. Trataba de visualizar todo lo que le decía pero le fue imposible. Ningún recuerdo se materializó en su cabeza sintiéndose frustrada. Una pregunta inevitable la asaltó con fiereza.

-¿Qué son los humanos?- esa duda logró que Arsen cambiara su semblante a otro mucho más grave. Detuvo el paseo para mirarla a los ojos.

-No te acerques a ellos, jamás- le ordenó. La aludida, ceñuda, no pudo evitar extrañarse ante el cambio de tono en su voz.- Los humanos son una raza sin misericordia. Ellos son capaces de matarnos con tal de ganar dinero exhibiéndonos.

-¿Cómo son?- arremetió nuevamente Hermione consiguiendo que el tritón alzara sus cejas. Era increíble la tozudez de aquella muchacha.

-Como nosotros, pero sin el privilegio de poseer nuestras colas- dijo entre dientes. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas no estar hablando de ello pero era necesario. Continuó- Bajo la cintura tienen lo que llaman "piernas", son como brazos que sostienen su cuerpo y viven en la superficie.- la joven se mostró mucho más interesada mirando hacia arriba. Arsen, al notarlo, se alarmó.- No debes acercarte a ellos, Thyra… si ves a uno, aléjate de inmediato y me buscas. Yo me encargaré del intruso.

Hermione supo que hablaba muy en serio. Sólo ver cómo crispaba las manos le dio a entender que le tocaba la fibra hablar de ellos. Pensó que debían ser muy peligrosos como para que reaccionara de aquella manera tan recelosa. No obstante, la personalidad de la castaña no había sido menguada ni por un segundo. Su testarudez y curiosidad la invadieron como la sangre… ¿Por qué no los recordaba? ¿Alguna vez había visto alguno?... mientras se perdía en sus cavilaciones de preguntas sin claras respuestas, el tritón se atrevió a cortar la distancia entre ambos y la encerró en un beso inesperado. El tritón no podía aguantar un segundo más sin sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos. Hermione se alejó. No podía aún relacionar su vida con la de aquel muchacho de cabello dorado. No recordaba amarlo o haber compartido con él experiencias trascendentales. No podía aceptar así como así a un ser que aseguraba ser su marido como quien asegura cualquier cosa sin importancia. Reculó, nadando de regreso al palacio. Entre las algas del largo pasillo de la entrada, un segundo tritón apareció al final del camino mirando la escena desde lejos. Era una criatura enorme, de hermoso cabello verde y un tridente brillante encerrado en su mano derecha. Hermione detuvo su nado admirándolo sin palabras.

Ciro lo comprendió todo en segundos. Había salido de su aposento viendo en sus jardines que Arsen estaba siendo precipitado y meneó la cabeza de manera reprobatoria. Conocía esa situación, lo había vivido con Maia y pudo entender bien ambos sentimientos: uno de confusión, otro de frustración. Observó mejor a la nueva sirena dándose cuenta que era una criatura realmente incomparable en belleza. Poseía unos ojos topacios tan intensos que tuvo que desviar la mirada por miedo a perder la cordura en ellos. Con suma amabilidad, le sonrió a Hermione a distancia. Ella, abrigada por una repentina sensación de simpatía, le devolvió el gesto.

-Tranquila, mi niña- le dijo dulcemente- Todo se ve confuso hoy, pero poco a poco te sentirás como en casa.


	3. Palabras bajo el agua

Hola chicos!  
Muchas gracias por sus posteos! En verdad :)  
Me alegro sobremanera que les esté gustando esta historia. Desde ahora en adelante las cosas se pondrás todavía más intensas ;)  
Un abrazo a todos y nuevamente nos sumergimos!!!!  
Hasta una pronta actualización. No tardaré mucho, lo prometo.

PD: He notado que los capitulos se han publicado en negrita y ni idea tengo por qué ¬¬ 

* * *

3. Palabras bajo el agua

Desde que había abandonado la mansión de Grimmauld Place, Harry no se detuvo en la búsqueda de su mejor amiga hasta desfallecer del cansancio. Habían pasado tres largos días en los que las horas arrastraban los segundos como cadenas y las noches se volvían una tortura de culpas asquerosas. El joven había regresado a Cabo Sunión con Branquialgas y sin ellas. La desventaja radicaba en que si no podía conseguir de aquella hierba mágica, no podía nadar a profundidades mayores sólo con la máscara de burbuja en su rostro por miedo a que sus pulmones estallaran debido a la presión. Ese detalle lo ponía de muy mal humor cuando sentía su pecho dolorido bajo el agua. Para nadie pasó desapercibida la actitud en el ojiverde y el cambio radical en su mirada. Ron, quien no se consideraba muy observador, comparó esa reacción en Harry con la que él mostró cuatro años atrás, en la mansión Malfoy. Recordó su propio descontrol al saber que torturaban a Hermione y sus voluntades fueron manejadas por el amor que sentía en ese entonces. No tuvo que concluir demasiado para caer en cuenta que al moreno le estaba sucediendo lo mismo. Por otro lado, Ginny mantuvo distancia. Comprendió que lo que había visto durante tanto tiempo por fin estaba siendo obvio para los demás. Si había rechazado la proposición de matrimonio de Harry tantas veces fue justamente por eso: él estaba enamorado de la castaña sin siquiera saberlo. Nunca le dijo nada porque quería que abriera los ojos por sí mismo. Haberlo aceptado como futuro esposo habría sido el mayor error de su vida.

Durante el resto de la semana, Alastor Moody formó varias cuadrillas para abarcar gran parte del Mar Egeo en la misión de búsqueda. Su expectativa era muy diferente a la de Harry, por supuesto. El experimentado Auror esperaba recuperar el cuerpo inerte de Hermione porque pensar que aún estuviera viva resultaba ser un iluso pensamiento, nadie era capaz de sobrevivir a tales profundidades. Junto con Lupin y Tonks, el mago del ojo azul se puso en contacto con las autoridades griegas desde un principio. Elías Giorgatos, el Jefe de los Aurores de ese país, tenía la responsabilidad de pedir ayuda al líder de la Gente del Agua para cubrir cada recodo marino hasta hallarla. Él era el único que hablaba un poco de sirenio por los alrededores, por lo que su intervención era vital.

-Ya hemos hecho todo lo que está a nuestro alcance, Harry- le dijo Alastor una noche, sentados en la mesa del comedor de la mansión Black. Su tono de voz fue suave, muy distinto al rudo que se le acostumbraba oír en cualquier contexto. Era evidente que no quería sonar insensible. – Debes tener paciencia. Buscar una persona en la inmensidad del mar no es fácil, lo sabes.

-Lo sé…- respondió el aludido con una taza de café entre sus manos heladas. Pasar tantas horas bajo el agua le había empalado hasta los huesos. Chistó la lengua, molesto y agregó– Debí acompañarla aquel día. No debí dejarla sola…

-No te culpes, Harry- habló Tonks, sentada frente a él- Nadie pudo hacer nada para ayudarla.

Ignorando la compañía a su alrededor, el moreno se levantó de la mesa para caminar hacia la sala y sentarse frente a la chimenea, solo. El crepitar de las llamas lo hipnotizó mirando los leños consumirse entre las lenguas de fuego. Revivió cada momento de esa batalla en Grecia y barajó las mil opciones que tuvo entre manos para impedir que ese ataque le arrebatara a una de las personas más importantes en su vida. Bebió un nuevo sorbo de su café negro, sintiendo por fin algo de calidez en su cuerpo ligeramente congelado. Fue como si el frío de las aguas le mordiera los huesos uno por uno. No pudo evitar sentirse vulnerable. Había vivido muchas ausencias, como la de sus padres, la de su padrino, hasta la de su mejor amigo durante la búsqueda de los Horocruxes, pero la de Hermione jamás. Poco a poco, un calor distinto al café comenzó a abrigarlo. Todas sus convicciones antes claras e inapelables, se veían turbias, confusas, sin argumentos… ¿Por qué quería pedirle matrimonio a Ginny? ¿Por qué?... no encontraba las razones que una vez lo impulsaron a comprar la sortija y practicar la propuesta frente a la castaña tantas veces. Al llegar a ese punto, recordó un momento muy nítido en su memoria…

_-¿Qué es lo urgente que no puede esperar, Harry?- le preguntó Hermione, entrando a su oficina en el Cuartel General de Aurores. El ojiverde le sonrió agradeciendo su brevedad. _

_-Quiero contarte algo, pero debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie hasta que lo formalice, ¿de acuerdo?- la muchacha alzó las cejas al percibir la seriedad en sus palabras. Asintió esperando la respuesta casi con ansias. Para verlo así de misterioso debía de tratarse de algo sumamente importante.- Le pediré a Ginny que se case conmigo. – la pausa seguida de esa confesión fue espesa. Harry no sabía si repetirlo o esperar alguna respuesta por parte de su amiga. Hermione lo quedó mirando tan asombrada que el chico pudo jurar que le escuchó decir que se convertiría en mortífago. Luego de unos segundos, la castaña sonrió y lo encerró en un abrazo entrañable. _

_-Me alegro mucho por ti… por ustedes.- le dijo. Al separarse, se mostró emocionada y desprovista de palabras. Aún así, se obligó- ¿Y cuándo piensas decirle?_

_-Esta noche._

_-¿Y lo sabe Ron?- ante esa pregunta, Harry negó con la cabeza._

_-No quiero que nadie más lo sepa aún. Ron puede hacer problemas, ya lo conoces. Cuando se trata de su hermana, los celos lo ciegan- Hermione al oírlo, rodó los ojos dándole la razón.- ¿Quieres ver el anillo?- la aludida asintió recibiendo la cajita negra entre sus manos. Al abrirlo, quedó impresionada al ver la joya brillando hacia la luz. Era una hermosa sortija de oro blanco, coronado por un brillante solitario y transparente que titilaba con cada movimiento. La joven mordió sus labios al darse cuenta que estaba ante una de las mayores decisiones de su mejor amigo. Harry le sonrió. Estaba feliz de recibir el apoyo que tanto le hacía falta para lanzarse al vacío. Rompiendo el silencio, habló de nuevo casi en un susurro. - ¿Crees que me acepte?_

_-Claro que te aceptará- le aseguró la joven, sonriendo- ¿Quién podría decirte que no a ti?_

El recuerdo se fue diluyendo como pergamino sobre el agua y el moreno sintió ruborizarse. Las últimas palabras de Hermione lograron sacudirle el estómago. Nunca había experimentado esa clase de embeleso tras una galantería y no lo había pensado antes. Todo comenzaba a verse más claro. Seguía preguntándose por qué deseaba casarse con Ginny de forma tan vehemente si tenía ante él una mujer sin comparaciones. Estaba realmente perdido sin ella y no quería vivir con esa condición para siempre. La castaña tenía que estar bien, debía estar bien. Necesitaba verla una vez más para aclarar el enjambre de preguntas que lo acorraló de repente. ¿Era posible que estuviera enamorándose de Hermione?... pensó brevemente en Ron y tuvo celos. Él ya había tenido su oportunidad y no supo aprovecharla… siempre la impacientó con peleas absurdas e infantiles indirectas que no llegaron a nada. Se sorprendió de sí mismo al considerar que lo hubiera hecho mucho mejor que el pelirrojo a la hora de cortejarla.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta?- le preguntó Ginny Weasley, de pie a su lado. Su repentina intervención casi hizo brincar a Harry de la sorpresa. La miró con ojos perdidos y confundidos.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?

-De que amas a Hermione- aquello casi lo arroja de bruces al suelo. Un nudo ató sus pulmones creyendo que le faltaba el aliento. La joven añadió– Está bien… no tienes que decirme nada.

-Yo… no sé lo que estoy sintiendo- le reveló creyéndose un traidor ante ella. Ginny meneó la cabeza.

-Deberías saberlo, Harry. Yo ya lo sé, siempre lo he sabido- el moreno se reservó cualquier tipo de comentario. Sin embargo, un golpe de congoja le apuñaló el corazón… ¿Y si todos tenían razón y la había perdido para siempre? Poniéndose de pie como un enajenado, tuvo la emergente necesidad de descubrir la complejidad de sus emociones, lo fuerte de sus sentimientos. Necesitaba encontrar más que nunca a Hermione. Revisó entre sus bolsillos hallando un poco de Branquialgas que aún llevaba consigo desde la última zambullida y caminó hacia la salida de la mansión. - ¿Adónde vas?

-Volveré a Cabo Sunión- dijo con seguridad- No le digas a los demás, quiero ir solo.- y con eso, bajo la resignación de Ginny Weasley, salió del inmueble apurando sus pasos. 

* * ***  
**

Elías Giorgatos descendió los extensos metros del Mar Egeo para hablar con Ciro, el rey de la Ciudad Dorada. La pérdida de una Auror en aguas griegas no era un tema menor para el Ministerio de Magia, por lo tanto, requería coordinar ambos equipos para encontrarla en el menor tiempo posible. El tritón lo escuchaba con suma atención, acariciando su tridente. Al recibirlo en su palacio de brillantes estatuas y fuertes pilastras, sabía cuál era la razón de la visita sin siquiera tener que preguntarle. Su estómago se encogió al tiempo que le escuchaba su petición de ayuda. No le cayó duda alguna. Por las descripciones proporcionadas por el Jefe de Aurores, Ciro supo que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de la muchacha que había convertido hacía sólo unos días atrás, la humana por la cual Arsen había perdido la cabeza. No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Se sintió culpable y a la vez atado de manos. Arsen era su brazo derecho. Luchó junto a él millones de batallas, conocía su secreto más oscuro y fantástico y nunca dijo nada al respecto. Era, sin duda, el más leal de sus vasallos. Le debía su vida y la de su familia.

El mago, surtido por una cantidad de Branquialgas, trató de emplear sirenio para poder comunicarse. Afortunadamente, su tropezada traducción logró que Ciro lo comprendiera sin problemas. A pesar de ello, siempre le resultó difícil comunicarse con aquella especie más allá de la diferencia de idiomas. La hermosura y elegancia que poseían conseguía robar el aliento a cualquier humano por muy soberbio que éste se sintiese. Giorgatos lo observaba en su esplendor como un ángel reparando que sus ojos color nácar se mostraban comprensivos y extrañamente incómodos. Luego de una reunión de casi veinte minutos, el tritón dio por terminada la plática para que su visitante tuviese tiempo de regresar a la superficie sin problemas. Le prometió que obtendrían la cooperación de la Gente del Agua en todo lo que ellos necesitaran teniendo que morderse la lengua al decirlo. Elías le agradeció, estrechó su fuerte mano entre las suyas y salió del inmueble acuático nadando en dirección a la noche.

Al centro de la ciudad, muy cerca del palacio, Fedora miraba con curiosidad a esa nueva cuñada que no tenía idea que existía. Frente a ella tenía una criatura agraciada y cándida que sobrecogía tan sólo mirarla fijamente. Su cabello ondulaba al ritmo de la marea y su piel aterciopelada brillaba gracias su palidez. Hermione se veía inquieta, le molestaba que la observaran con tal desvergonzada insistencia. Se sintió de pronto como un bicho raro y aquella sensación le desagradó. Sin embargo, la otra sirena no parecía importarle. Le sonrió con júbilo mientras se acercaba nadando para sentarse a su lado sobre las algas.

-Mi hermano siempre ha sido una caja hermética de sorpresas- comentó, intrigada- Nunca me dijo que se había casado. Hacer cosas a escondidas es muy propio de él- la castaña no supo qué decir. Aún estaba confundida debido a su nueva condición. La memoria humana había sido bloqueada tras la transformación, dejándola desprovista de momentos pasados que lograran tranquilizarla y anclarla a la tierra. Aún no confiaba en Arsen, aquel tritón maravilloso que aseguraba ser el amor de su vida y aquella joven sirena, Fedora, no podía darle respuestas satisfactorias. Después de todo, no se conocían en lo absoluto.

-Realmente me siento mal- dijo Hermione, acariciando sus aletas de forma descuidada- Lamento no recordar nada. Es frustrante. Tu hermano ha mostrado mucha paciencia ante mi confusión y se ha portado excelente conmigo; pero lo molesto es que para mí es un completo extraño.

-Te entiendo, Thyra- le dijo su "cuñada" acomodándole algunas hebras de su cabello tras el oído- Y no te preocupes. Arsen es muy tenaz. No descansará hasta que te hayas curado del todo. En cuanto a nosotras dos… tenemos que ponernos al día y convertirnos en muy buenas amigas.- Hermione le sonrió agradeciéndole su inesperado cariño. Tratando de no parecer maleducada, se disculpó con la sirena para nadar unos instantes fuera de casa. Necesitaba estar sola, conocer los alrededores y clamar inútilmente por una memoria acuática que jamás tuvo en su mente. Su sagacidad comenzaba a exigirle respuestas dejando en claro que no podía sólo aceptar vagas explicaciones de su supuesto marido. Con la inexperiencia de poseer una cola bajo su cintura, la nueva sirena nadó lerdamente entre la vegetación marina del Mar Egeo. Notó el brillo de la luna a lo lejos sobre su cabeza preguntándose cómo sería verla de cerca. Temerosa aún por su desorientación, no quiso nadar hacia la superficie volviendo a recorrer las sinuosas y llamativas fosas a lo largo del cuenco. El reino era sencillamente hermoso. Cardúmenes de sargos pasaban por doquier al tiempo que lentas tortugas desfilaban hacia el oriente. Todo un despliegue de fauna marina junto a la cual jugueteo un largo rato. Cuando Hermione estuvo a punto de regresar, el sonido contenido de rocas desprendiéndose la alertó. Como empujada por el instinto, agitó sus aletas hacia el lugar en cuestión, rengueando entre algas y arrecifes. Jamás imaginó que al llegar allí, encontraría algo más que piedras desprendidas sobre la arena…

Arsen era letal en el arte de la guerra. Poseía reflejos casi felinos y una rapidez difícil de igualar. Sus brazos fuertes sostenían su tridente de plata que arremetía violentamente sin descanso. Solo, dentro de una de las instalaciones del palacio real, el tritón entrenaba contra señuelos hechos de piedra que despedazaba con cada uno de sus golpes. Era uno de sus lugares preferidos para alejarse de todo. El silencio de la sala de práctica lo volvía ensimismado, concentrado, conectado consigo mismo al punto de agudizar todos sus sentidos. Debido a esto, supo de la presencia de Ciro, mucho antes de que el líder ingresara por las puertas de oro y cristal para hablar con él. Sin embargo, no detuvo su entrenamiento. Cerró sus ojos y volvió a agitar su tridente hábilmente entre sus manos. Parecía todo un guerrero japonés con destreza milenaria.

-Ha venido Giorgatos- le informó el rey bajo un semblante sombrío. Arsen tardó en responder.

-¿Y qué quería?

-Vino a pedirnos ayuda- aquello no significó nada para el guerrero. Ciro, al verlo indiferente y ocupado con sus ejercicios, volvió a hablar más directamente- Están buscando a la muchacha. - Fue la frase que el tritón no deseaba escuchar. Su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha más fuerza y detuvo sus movimientos al segundo.

-Pues, ya es tarde. La salvé y me pertenece… - respondió tratando de sonar seguro. Volteó para mirar a su líder a los ojos- ¿Qué le dijo al humano?

-Nada. Sabes bien que es nuestro secreto- lo tranquilizó el aludido. Luego de unos segundos de silencio intempestivo, agregó – ¿Por qué tuviste que pedirme que la transformara?

-¡Si no lo hacía, hubiera muerto ahogada de todas formas! ¡Usted mismo lo dijo!- la voz de Arsen resonó por toda la sala. Ciro se mostró agraviado, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Sé lo que dije. No me quito culpa alguna- zanjó, espoleando su tridente real contra el piso- Convertir a un humano en parte de nuestra especie conlleva un riesgo terrible…

-Lo sé… y lo he aceptado.- interrumpió Arsen, inflexible.

Cada generación de líderes de la Gente del Agua poseía el don de la Transformación. Este poder se basaba en un rito donde el rey debía recitar unas palabras en lenguaje sirenio atávico y clavar las puntas de su tridente en las extremidades del humano como símbolo de muerte al estilo de vida terrestre para abrirle las puertas al acuático. Una magia impresionante pero a un altísimo costo que Ciro odiaba sobremanera. Estaban contra el tiempo, perdería a su mejor guerrero debido a ese amor radical que le invadió cada fibra de su cuerpo. No lo culpaba. Él había pasado por lo mismo con su esposa Maia, pero Arsen era mucho más impaciente. Luego de ver en los jardines ese beso apresurado a Thyra, supo que no tendría la delicadeza de cortejarla para enamorarla. Temió lo peor y meneó la cabeza.

-Deberás ser fuerte, muchacho- le pidió el rey con un hilo de voz. Lo tomó del hombro para enfatizar sus palabras - Ten paciencia, o sólo conseguirás alejar a la chica de ti.

-Lo sé. Si no la enamoro dentro de estos días… recuperará la memoria y me pedirá revertirlo todo.- suspiró acercándose hacia uno de los ventanales para admirar la belleza de los corales. Pensativo, dejó que su mente visualizara a la castaña y su estómago se encogió. Estaba tan enamorado de ella que no le importaba no conocerla más allá de saber que poseía un valor y bondad increíbles. Había cometido errores, había sido imprudente, lo sabía, pero no podía controlar sus emociones cuando éstos eran tan fuertes como mil tempestades en altamar. Apretó los dientes para volver a mirar a su líder a pocos metros de distancia. – Sé que la única forma de que ella vuelva a ser humana es que yo muera, señor. Y estoy dispuesto a morir si no me ama.

Tras esa declaración, Ciro no pudo más que dejar caer sus hombros. Lo observó cuidadosamente hallando tanto de él en esa actitud temeraria que lo llevó a quererlo como un hijo más. Recordó cuando transformó a Maia debido al naufragio del galeón en el que viajaba. Le había tomado un poco de tiempo pero había logrado enamorarla y vivir feliz junto a ella por veinte años. Habían tenido un hijo a quien llamaron Lysander y era el único heredero al trono de la Gente del Agua del Mar Egeo. Ciro se consideró un tritón agradecido de la vida. No obstante, estaba claro para él que su poder tenía dos matices muy contradictorios: podía entregar la felicidad absoluta o sentenciar el destino de quien lo pedía. Ciro había sido afortunado. Había jugado una ruleta rusa contra su propio ser pero había ganado… Arsen, estaba entre la espada y la pared del curso de los acontecimientos. Le sonrió con desdén y abandonó la sala para dejarlo solo en su entrenamiento.

**

* * *

**

Harry cogió entre sus manos ansiosas el Traslador que le había pedido al Jefe del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos para su nuevo viaje a Grecia. Estaba tan acostumbrado a transportarse con esa cosa que ya no le molestaba la sensación de jalón en el ombligo. No podía pasar en Londres más de un día sin hacer algo. Se sentía inútil y la posibilidad de volver a ver a su amiga se encontraba cada vez más lejos. Envuelto de luces potentes y movimientos vertiginosos, el joven cayó sobre las rocas desfiguradas de Cabo Sunión tan a la orilla que pudo ver el precipicio a sus pies. Ahogó un grito y tuvo que echarse para atrás con violencia o de lo contrario hubiera caído inevitablemente al vacío. La luna de esa noche diáfana se reflejaba en las calmadas aguas griegas, el templo de Poseidón se erigía porfiado en sus cimientos reclamando soberanía en la cima del risco y Harry respiró a cabalidad. Era tanta la paz que se sentía en ese paisaje que resultaba incongruente recordar que se había desatado una cruenta batalla hacía pocos días. Se preguntó qué sería de ese clan de codiciosos que se auto denominaban Cazafortunas… ¿Seguirían delinquiendo? ¿Robando especies mágicas para comercializarlas?... el calor de la rabia le tiñó las mejillas y cerró sus ojos para serenarse. No era bueno actuar de manera visceral. Luego de unos segundos, Harry extrajo de sus bolsillos la última dosis de Branquialgas que tenía, llevó un puñado a su boca mientras que verificaba su varita bien guardada en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Masticó, tragó y la transformación fue instantánea. Al abrirse las agallas tras sus orejas, saltó al mar con tal destreza que parecía una verdadera criatura marina. El efecto de esas hierbas era tan fulminante que la necesidad de oxigeno se anulaba automáticamente en el cuerpo. El ojiverde se zambulló buceando hacia las profundidades más remotas. Con su varita en mano, iluminaba su trayecto con un Lumos que despejaba la penumbra a su paso. Procuró mover cada piedra, alga o lo que entorpeciera su mirada para peinar la zona sin obstáculos. Tenía el extraño presentimiento de que esa noche de búsqueda sería diferente.

La circulación de las aguas del Egeo era bastante compleja. Miles de factores influenciaban este hecho por lo que nadar bajo cientos de metros resultaba una acción heroica y ágil. Harry aprovechó su habilidad con las Branquialgas, pateando furiosamente y así avanzar varios metros. Sorteó cardúmenes, fauna marina de todo tipo hasta llegar a lo más hondo de la cuenca. Reparó que allí la flora acuática cambiaba notoriamente adquiriendo incluso un orden. La Posidoniaoceánica se extendía al igual que los prados en la superficie, agitándose por un viento líquido. Parecían jardines, ornamentados por coloridas algas y crustáceos que poblaban las arenas. El brillo de la varita, cohibida por la tupida oscuridad, provocaba que el verde de las plantas se incrementara en un encendido fosforescente volviendo el ambiente casi surrealista. Aquello ayudó a Harry para abarcar mucho más con la mirada. Sin embargo, un pensamiento asaltó su mente y le recogió el estómago. ¿Y si Ojoloco tenía razón? ¿Cómo esperaba encontrar a Hermione viva? Era absurdo creer que estuviese bien. No había posibilidad alguna en la deducción pragmática. El desaliento casi lo obliga a darse de cabezazos contra una pared de rocas y bufó dejando escapar burbujas de su boca. Al momento de nadar cerca de una muralla de piedras deformes, el moreno no advirtió una cueva pequeña y lúgubre desde donde dos gruesos tentáculos de un pulpo salieron disparados hacia él. Aquellos brazos cubiertos por ventosas, se adhirieron a los tobillos de Harry atrayéndolo hacia la negra cavidad. Producto de la fuerza ejercida entre ambos, el muchacho dejó de bracear un momento y lanzó un hechizo sin poder dar en el blanco. El rayo se estrelló en la pared rocosa provocando un sonido grave y cerrado al derribar algunas piedras. La criatura tiró nuevamente sin mostrarse amedrentada ante ese despliegue de magia hasta que el ojiverde, impulsado por la adrenalina, volvió a arremeter enviando un segundo hechizo esta vez dentro de la cueva. El ataque surtió efecto. Los tentáculos lo soltaron y debido a la imprevista liberación, el joven salió disparado hacia una segunda muralla de piedras enfrente. Su cabeza se azotó contra ella aturdiéndose durante unos instantes.

A poca distancia de la lucha, una sirena observaba lo sucedido con la boca abierta. Al ver que el desconocido caía sobre las algas debido al golpe, interrumpió su paseo nadando hacia él. Los tentáculos seguían palpando los alrededores fuera de la cueva para volver a atraparlo. Aquella sirena era Hermione, y con su voz segura le ordenó en su precioso lenguaje sireno: "_¡Déjalo en paz!", _sin siquiera pensarlo. El pulpo dejó de tantear a ciegas y volvió a introducirse en su guarida como niño regañado de manera casi automática. Con una agitación de su cola, la muchacha fue hasta Harry que aún seguía derribado e inmóvil asemejándose a un muñeco de porcelana. La sirena se detuvo sobre él y lo observó a sus anchas. Le llamaron la atención sus piernas, esas dos extremidades independientes que salían desde su cintura en perfecta simetría. Ella misma se miró comparando ambas condiciones y la curiosidad la arrolló... ¿Era un humano? Y si lo era… ¿Por qué tenía membranas entre los dedos de las manos como aletas? Hermione se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para tomar nota mental de cada uno de sus detalles. Notó que sangre comenzó a salir por una de sus cejas, lugar donde se había golpeado. Sin importarle el riesgo que podría significar tocarlo, estiró uno de sus brazos para llevar sus dedos a ese cabello azabache que se movía con la marea. Apartó algunos cadejos tímidamente. No sabía por qué pero una extraña familiaridad la llevó a acercarse un poco más. No obstante, Harry se movió un poco y Hermione se alejó en el acto soltando burbujas en el movimiento. Al verlo recuperar la consciencia, nadó hacia una roca pronunciada, a escasos metros de él, para ocultarse.

El joven moreno se tocó a la herida sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Enfocó mejor su mirada viendo que el agresivo pulpo ya no estaba y que a cierta distancia la silueta de una cabeza asomándose lo desconcertó. Bajo movimientos torpes e imprecisos, Harry se incorporó y nadó lentamente hacia la roca. Quien fuera que estuviese escondiéndose volvió a hacerlo. Frunció el ceño encerrando su varita entre las manos como un cuchillo. Sin bajar la guardia, el muchacho apuntó hacia delante listo para atacar de ser necesario. Rodeó poco a poco la piedra viendo que en una esquina, una madeja de cabello cobrizo y ondulado se dejó ver por unos segundos para luego desaparecer. Siguió avanzando en círculo hasta volver al punto de partida. Miró hacia arriba advirtiendo la presencia de un par de ojos maravillosamente topacios que lo espiaban con insistencia. El sutil juego alrededor de la piedra lo llevó a sonreír. De pronto, la vio. Ante él una sirena de cola color jade nadó de manera desconfiada, suspicaz. Supo que jamás en la vida vería algo tan hermoso. Por otro lado, Hermione se fijó en su mirada esmeralda. Aquella tonalidad la hipnotizó unos segundos, fue algo inevitable e incluso tentador. Recordó las palabras de Arsen sobre los humanos y una oleada repentina de temor la abrazó.

_-¿Quién eres?- _preguntó, pero el moreno sólo le escuchó un idioma extraño y melódico. De pronto, la luz de la varita logró aumentar su brillo para revelar un poco más del rostro de la sirena. Harry sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco y creyó haber perdido el juicio gracias al golpe.

-¿Hermione?- aventuró con la garganta apretada. Su voz se encerró en miles de burbujas. Quiso acercarse pero la joven sirena nadó huyendo en dirección a la Ciudad Dorada. El ojiverde volvió a llamarla pero sus palabras bajo el agua otra vez no lograron a escucharse. Nadó tras ella, frenético de esperanza…

* * *


	4. Lenguaje sirenio

Hola chicos  
He venido con el cuarto capítulo y espero q lo disfruten tanto como disfruté escribirlo.  
Ya comenzamos a adentrarnos en este mundo acuático que ojalá los llene de curiosidad y fantasía ;)  
Conoceremos un encuentro, malas intenciones y una esperanza... así que respiren profundo nuevamente.

Gracias por sus comentarios y nos leemos muy pronto :)

Un abrazo y buen viajeeeee!!! 

* * *

4. Lenguaje Sirenio

Harry le ardía los músculos de los brazos y piernas al nadar con tal presteza tras una hermosa sirena. El corazón martillaba contra su pecho volviéndolo incluso sordo ante su expectativa. La había reconocido, estaba seguro de que era Hermione y sin detenerse a pensar en el motivo de su condición marina ni de por qué razón huía de él, la siguió durante un largo trayecto. Afortunadamente, la muchacha parecía no tener la pericia suficiente al bucear porque en varias oportunidades perdía el ritmo en la agitación de su cola perdiendo velocidad. El moreno sentía contra su rostro la caricia del océano al pasar. Microscópicos vestigios de algas y organismos submarinos chocaban contra el vidrio de sus anteojos pero sólo una idea tenía su cabeza ocupada: alcanzarla para retenerla entre sus brazos. De pronto, la desigualdad en la corriente provocó que la sirena perdiera la orientación y se desviara unos metros hacia la izquierda. Harry aprovechó esa ayuda cortando su camino como un tiburón hambriento. Entre los corales y la vegetación abundante, el joven estiró el brazo logrando al fin retenerla por la altura del codo. Hermione soltó un gemido que sonó a un acorde liberado por un arpa bien afinada. Ella, tan valiente como se le conocía, le hizo frente desafiándolo con la mirada por su atrevimiento. Harry imaginó que se desmoronaría parte por parte debido al embeleso en su pecho. Era su mejor amiga. La mujer que amaba sin comprenderlo. Se miraron por largos segundos a sólo un par de palmos de distancia. "Hermione", susurró él pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas. La aludida frunció el ceño sumamente interesada y a la vez, recelosa. Harry comprendió que no lo reconocía en lo absoluto.

Como un mortal admirando un ángel caído del cielo, el joven Auror se maravilló de la exótica belleza de la castaña. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Bajó la mirada poco a poco, notando su vientre plano, liso y pálido, la curvatura de sus senos cubiertos por una especie de corpiño blanco tan suave como la seda. Desde su cadera, Harry detuvo su escrutinio en esa impresionante cola de color jade que relucía en diferentes ángulos. Su garganta se apretó mordiendo sus labios. Su mejor amiga, por alguna razón o fenómeno inexplicable en esos momentos, se había convertido en parte de la Gente del Agua y así había sobrevivido… ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Qué sucedería ahora?... Alzó su mano despacio para acariciarle el rostro pero Hermione reculó unos centímetros. Harry se detuvo volviendo a intentar hasta que por fin ella accedió al contacto. Delineó con un dedo toda la línea de su mandíbula terminando en el mentón breve que tanto le conocía. El tono topacio dorado de sus ojos le robaron algo de su cordura convenciéndose de que estaba soñando o el golpe lo había dejado imbécil. Aquello no podía ser real. No le cayó duda alguna, la amaba. Lo aseguró amargamente y se lamentó por haber tardado tanto. Un dolor extraño le carcomió el espíritu al sopesar la gravedad de la situación.

Hermione se estremeció con esa caricia en su rostro. Le regaló una sonrisa leve devolviéndole el gesto sin demora. Con la yema de sus dedos, le rozó la frente descubierta en dónde se fijó en una cicatriz en forma de rayo. La sirena agudizó la vista hacia ella memorizándola por alguna razón. Su memoria aún no la rescataba de ese pozo sin fondo de confusiones pero una familiaridad inusitada abrigó su corazón. Había algo en ese desconocido que la hacía sentirse bien, segura. Ambos nadaron en un círculo cerrado, rodeándose, admirándose, subiendo algunos metros de la cuenca hacia la superficie. Juguetearon al flotar despreocupándose del mundo que sucedía a su alrededor. Ella le quitó por unos momentos los anteojos que llamaron su atención, se los probó y se los devolvió al notar que a través de ellos no lograba ver nada. Harry rió e intentó abrazarla pero la muchacha lo apartó de forma coqueta para nadar frente a él. Su perfecta anatomía finalizada por una cola de pez le brindaba tal elegancia que el moreno tuvo que obligarse a no parpadear por miedo a perderla de vista. La siguió, pateando el agua para seguirla y encontrar su esquiva mirada. Ella volvió a sonreír y Harry agradeció que el agua se llevara sus lágrimas. El nudo que le ató el alma lo obligó a llorar en silencio. No obstante, el agua que fluía por sus agallas comenzó a espesarse. Las membranas entre sus dedos se volvían una película cada vez más delgada hasta romperse como el papel mojado. Los dedos de sus pies recuperaban su forma humana paulatinamente y aquello lo hizo gruñir de impotencia. La hora de las Branquialgas estaba claudicando. Hermione reparó en que algo estaba pasando con su "nuevo amigo". Al ver que sus dedos se separaban y las aletas en sus pies desaparecían, supo que estaba sufriendo algún tipo de transformación. Los labios de Harry se abrieron instintivamente en busca de aire pero sólo agua le entró en la boca. Su sabor a yodo y sal le arañó la tráquea. La sirena se acercó un poco más a él viendo que las agallas tras sus orejas se cerraban una a una. Sí, el joven estaba ahogándose pero no mostraba señales de incomodidad ni nada que lo delatara demasiado. No quería volver a la superficie sin ella.

La castaña acunó el rostro del ojiverde entre sus finas manos para observarlo con preocupación: _"¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?"_, preguntó sin saber por qué el tono violáceo alrededor de la boca de Harry la asustaba. El muchacho no entendió lo que había dicho, pero por sus gestos tan claros, lo concluyó: "No, pero no quiero irme", respondió con el poco aliento que las hierbas mágicas le proporcionaban. Hermione, manipulada por el instinto y la inteligencia, lo tomó por la cintura fuertemente y nadó hacia el cielo lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando tuvo la luz de la luna reflejada en la superficie a pocos metros de su cabeza, rompió el límite del mundo acuático con el terrestre de una sola zambullida inversa. El viento de la noche se coló por sus cabellos empapados provocándole frío. Harry, al salir del agua, tosió una y otra vez aspirando la brisa a bocanadas. La sirena lo miró notando que ese nuevo escenario era lo que necesitaba su especie. Sí, estaba frente a un humano, esos a los que Arsen parecía odiar tanto. Los jóvenes se quedaron mirando uno al otro sin saber cómo hablar, cómo comunicarse. "Me has salvado la vida nuevamente… ¿Cómo esperas que pueda vivir sin ti?", dijo Harry sin poder controlarse. Hermione le observó la boca al hablar pero sólo sonidos inentendibles llenaron sus oídos. Hizo el ademán de volver a tocarle la cicatriz pero bajo el manto de la noche y del silencio, una voz lejana rompió la magia.

-¡Harry!- lo llamó Alastor Moody, desde la cima del Cabo Sunión. Ambos jóvenes miraron hacia el origen del llamado viendo un grupo de personas en las alturas. La joven sirena no esperó para volver a sumergirse en segundos y perderse en la inmensidad del mar.

-¡No, espera!- exclamó Harry y antes de poder detenerla, Ojoloco y Lupin se lanzaron al agua para sacarlo de allí con un "Ascendio". No pudo resistirse. Su cuerpo cansado y casi ahogado, había hecho unos esfuerzos sobrehumanos durante una hora. Estaba extenuado. Le dolía cada extremidad como si lo hubieran azotado con garrotes sin descanso. No les tomó trabajo extraerlo del mar cayendo rendido en las piedras del risco a los pies de sus amigos.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo allí, muchacho?- le regañó Moody- ¿Por qué viniste solo? Estábamos preocupados por ti.

-¡He visto a Hermione!- exclamó Harry, sintiendo que tenía la garganta en carne viva- ¡La he visto! ¡La encontré! ¡Es una sirena!- en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca supo que no le creerían. Un silencio glaciar no tardó en aterrizar sobre ellos.

-Al parecer tragó mucha agua de mar… - comentó Tonks sonando indulgente.

-¡Nada de eso! ¡La he visto! ¡Estuve con ella! ¿No la vieron?- era como gritar dentro de un manicomio que no estaba loco. Ron se acercó sin saber qué decirle por algunos segundos.

-Harry, es imposible. Estás tan afectado por su desaparición que seguro la ves en todas partes- Harry comprendió que no importaba lo que dijera, no obtendría la credibilidad de nadie y no los culpaba. Era en verdad una historia difícil de digerir. Nadie en su sano juicio podría pensar que algo así podría ocurrir. ¿Hermione convertida en sirena? Era una locura. Sin embargo, luego de mirar los ojos suspicaces de cada uno sin encontrar ni un vestigio de duda que pudiera consolarlo, la mirada de Luna fue la única que lo cobijó. Poseía ese brillo peculiar y ausente que pocos lograban entenderle. El moreno supo al instante que si alguien iba a ayudarlo, sería aquella rubia de mente ágil y soñadora.

* * *

A metros de profundidad, sorteando rocas y corales, Hermione nadaba furiosamente de regreso a la Ciudad Dorada. No podía dejar de sentir que había hecho algo indebido y por su estómago pulularon sensaciones extrañas que sólo conseguían confundirla aún más. El recuerdo de esa cicatriz en forma de rayo la distraía de cualquier otro pensamiento, al igual que el intenso verde esmeralda en esos ojos inquisidores. Había tenido un encuentro con un humano, muy cercano por lo demás, y no le había parecido peligroso. Arsen le había mentido deliberadamente y tuvo la urgente necesidad de hablar con él. De pronto, aquella familiaridad que había sentido frente a ese desconocido volvió a ella con la fuerza de un relámpago. Detuvo su nado tratando de evocar imágenes que no sabía que estaban ocultas en su mente. Flashes de escenas imprecisas invadieron su mirada como una película dañada. Un castillo, colores escarlata y dorado, rayos multicolores, un chico de cabello revuelto y moreno… Hermione intentó con fuerza retenerlo en su memoria. Reanudó su camino hacia los jardines del palacio real sin necesidad de internarse mucho más. Arsen estaba en la entrada afilando su tridente de plata contra una roca. Se dirigió hasta él sin pasar por alto lo bello que era ese tritón. Tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrenaturales para no distraerse de su enfado. Su personalidad la punzaba insoportablemente. La castaña suspicaz que siempre había sido despertó con más ganas de saberlo todo. ¿Qué clase de sirena había sido en el pasado? ¿Cómo se habían conocido con su "marido"? ¿Por qué no quería que se acercara a los humanos? Llena de dudas, no esperó en asaltarlo sin previo aviso.

-¿Qué es lo que me ocultas?- preguntó, sonando más ruda de lo que deseaba. El tritón frunció el ceño ante ella notando que la mirada de su "esposa" había cambiado de una confundida a otra mucho más segura y determinada. Apretó su arma entre las manos de puro nervio.

-¿Por qué crees que te oculto algo?

-No me respondas con preguntas, por favor- replicó ella, llevando sus manos a la cintura. Agregó sin filtrar absolutamente nada- ¿Qué tienes contra los humanos? ¿Por qué me prohibiste acercarme a ellos?- Arsen se enderezó alcanzando su máximo tamaño superando con creces a Hermione. Ella tuvo que alzar su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ellos son malvados, no tienen corazón sólo codicia y nada más.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

-¡Porque los he visto lastimando por deporte! ¡Por eso!- la voz alzada de Arsen resonó por los alrededores. Algunos guardias de palacio, apostados en las anchas puertas de la entrada, se mostraron incómodos de estar escuchando la conversación, por lo que el tritón tomó a Hermione por el brazo para apartarla. Luego de unos metros recorridos, la muchacha se zafó de su mano bruscamente.- Me preocupo por ti, Thyra… te amo. Eso es lo único que importa.

-¿Acaso no importa lo que yo sienta?- "_Por supuesto, es lo que más importa", _pensó Arsen apretando su mandíbula. Quiso acariciarla pero se contuvo a tiempo. No deseaba asustarla como el día cuando la besó contra su voluntad.

-¿Por qué te importan tanto los humanos?- ante esa pregunta, Hermione vaciló. Cortó su mirada insistente hacia él para posarla sobre las piedras bajo sus aletas. Aquello fue una señal de alarma para el agudo guerrero que no dejaba de observarla. Su estómago viajó de norte a sur sintiendo que las náuseas del miedo lo harían perder el control. - ¿Estuviste con uno?- la sirena negó automáticamente pero supo que ya era tarde. La había descubierto. Había faltado a la única cosa que le había prohibido y lo llevaba escrito en su frente. No pudo evitar el rubor en sus mejillas. No obstante, alzó el mentón, testaruda y valientemente, para encararlo.

-Sí, estuve cerca de uno. De hecho… le salvé la vida- confesó y Arsen quedó libido.

-¿Le salvaste la vida? ¿Por qué? ¡Ellos sólo quieren matarnos a nosotros!

-Pues estaría muerta ahora si fuese así, ¿no?- el tritón con sólo imaginarlo, casi se encoge del terror. Imaginarla muerta entre las redes de esos malditos arponeros era algo que no cabía en su cabeza. Con esa simple frase, logró sacudirlo por completo. Lentamente, se acercó a Hermione para abrazarla. Necesitaba sentirla suya por aunque fuesen unos segundos. La castaña, sorprendida por su cambio abrupto, lo recibió entre sus brazos dubitativamente.

-No tienes idea de lo que tuve que hacer para que eso no sucediera- murmuró Arsen, como si hablara más consigo mismo que con ella. La joven al oírlo lo apartó un poco para mirarlo de cerca.- Estoy enamorado de ti, Thyra… esperaré porque me ames también.- fue en ese momento en que la sirena decidió guardar silencio. Su honestidad la desarmó. No hubo respuestas en su elocuente repertorio que pudieran sostener aquel argumento. Dejó que la abrazara cuanto tiempo quisiera.

Con un sólo movimiento, Arsen se separó de ella y la tomó de la mano para llevarla a recorrer un sitio especial de la cuenca que muy pocos conocían. Hermione, aún algo reticente, accedió a acompañarlo. Nadaron en línea recta por sobre la vegetación abundante del océano, esquivando criaturas marinas que parecían saludarlos al pasar. La sirena se mostraba asombrada ante tanta paz y armonía que se respiraba por aquellos lugares. El tritón la miraba intensamente tratando de olvidar su reciente desobediencia. Debía esforzarse por conquistarla y se obligó a aplacar el enfado que quemaba sus entrañas. La recordó como humana y su nivel de destreza a la hora de ayudarlos en la batalla. Volvió a sentir la necesidad inaguantable de probar sus labios, pero decidió volcar su concentración en el camino ayudándola a nadar con ritmo.

Luego de avanzar a lo largo de una explanada, Arsen dirigió a la muchacha hacia una sinuosa entrada de piedras muy diferentes a las rocas que Hermione estaba acostumbrada a ver. Aquellas piedras eran preciosas, esmaltadas, como trozos de mármol blanco que resplandecían a pesar de la poca luminosidad. Un camino claro y de fácil acceso los invitaba a ingresar como un museo. Ambos nadaron hasta el recoveco entrando en el hueco que se abría ante ellos. La oscuridad fue espantada por las puntas del tridente de Arsen que se encendieron en una luz blanquecina. La joven siguió por el túnel hasta que éste desembocó en una especie de bóveda impoluta. Una mina de las más diversas piedras preciosas que pudo haber visto jamás. Hermione ahogó su gemido de embeleso notando que una infinidad de burbujas brotaban por todas partes creando paredes transparentes. Rozaban sus brazos una y otra vez provocándole cosquillas.

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde me has traído?

-Es el lugar más hermoso de toda la cuenca del Mar Egeo. Quise compartirlo contigo- le dijo tratando de dejar atrás la discusión que habían mantenido. La sirena lo soltó de la mano para avanzar sola hacia el centro de la gran bóveda donde brillaban esbeltas y perladas rocas de distintas formas y tamaños.- ¿Te gusta?

-Por supuesto…- dijo, entusiasmada- Es hermoso. Hay mucha tranquilidad aquí de ser posible.- Arsen asintió, sonriéndole.

Había algo mágico en ese sitio. La rabia que había sentido la muchacha se había desinflado desde el instante que entró por la abertura. Parecía que toda la paz del mundo estuviera conservada allí mismo. Aspiró a todo lo que daban sus branquias, dichosa de estar allí. Vio para su deleite que el tritón cerca de ella la admiraba sin disimular su emoción. Era sobrecogedor ver tan hermosa criatura de cabello dorado, vulnerable como un niño pequeño a sólo metros de distancia. Hermione comprendió que a pesar de ser el más poderoso entre las filas de Ciro, Arsen era un joven temeroso a ser lastimado, abrigado por su apariencia fuerte pero tan frágil en su interior como cristal recién pulido. Aprendió a conocerlo mejor en aquellos escasos minutos a solas y le agradeció por llevarla a conocer ese paisaje. El tritón, impulsado por una nueva inyección de valor, se acercó ella para tomarla de las manos. Se zambulló en esos ojos indescriptibles y vigorosos, para acto seguido besar sus femeninos labios, despacio. Aquella vez, Hermione quiso darle una oportunidad sin negarse. Se besaron por varios segundos consiguiendo que en el interior de la sirena se desatara una lucha interna que sólo la descolocaba. Por lo mismo, al abrir sus ojos durante el beso, notó que algunas piedras blancas formaban un arco algo indefinido pero lo suficientemente claro como para que un recuerdo azotara su mente: Un cuarto similar, abovedado como un anfiteatro. En el centro, un arco con una tela roñosa colgando de ella… un grupo de jóvenes humanos, uno de ellos se acercaba al arco como un hipnotizado… Hermione tuvo que detener el beso de golpe debido al estremecimiento que la recorrió. La angustia estrujó sus entrañas sin saber la razón. Arsen temió haber cometido un error nuevamente y la miró preocupado.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo- se disculpó- Sé que necesitas tiempo para…

-Regresemos- pidió la castaña, nadando hacia la salida. 

* * *

Evan McAllen estaba extasiado ante lo que estaba viendo. Dos de las mejores criaturas marinas estaban casi frente a él mientras parecían conversar algo serio. Se frotaba las manos invadido de expectación y deseo de tenerlos entre sus tesoros más invaluables. Qué bien pagarían por ellos al momento de ser vendidos por separado. Esa misma noche, el Cazafortunas había descendido por las aguas del Mar Egeo nuevamente para observar el movimiento cerca de la Ciudad Dorada y planear un nuevo golpe en los próximos días. Gracias a su depósito de Branquialgas, Evan nadó metros y metros bajo el agua, cuidando de no ser visto por un grupo de magos en la cima del Cabo Sunión. Para su suerte, presenció un momento que sería trascendental para su cometido. No entendía sirenio, pero escuchaba a ese enorme tritón de cabello dorado dialogando con la más hermosa sirena que había visto en su vida. Quedó prendido de su cabello cobrizo, su cola resplandeciente y la melodía que brotaba de su boca al hablar. Dedujo de inmediato que debían ser pareja. Él la abrazó y aquello disipó cualquier duda. Sonrió con malicia. Allí estaban, sus dos más anhelados trofeos por los cuales estaba dispuesto a sacrificar sus mejores hombres. No sería una cacería sencilla, mucho menos si esos insufribles Aurores aparecían para ayudar a detenerlos. Debía ser más astuto. Con una luz intrigante en su mirada, recordó que tenían un Lobalug a su haber. Una criatura venenosa que paralizaba a su víctima al atacar. Resultaba más efectiva que el hechizo "Petrificus Totalus" ya que éste perdía efecto con un contrahechizo… eso no le servía, pero el veneno de un animal jamás se lo esperarían.

Como una máquina bien aceitada, su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora. Tenía que atrapar a la sirena primero. Debía hacerlo, de esta forma atraería al tritón que de seguro iría hasta la alberca para rescatarla. Teniendo la emboscada perfecta, lograría atraparlo y volver a Inglaterra con la mejor de las pescas. Sus clientes- magos y muggles- pagarían una fortuna por tenerlos en sus exhibiciones. El Cazafortuna, luego de espiarlos a su antojo, los vio nadar juntos hacia otro lugar en las afueras del reino, no se arriesgó a seguirlos por lo que volvió a subir a la superficie lejos del risco. Cerró sus ojos concentrándose en la isla Makronisos, lugar en el cual había construido el estanque de almacenamiento, y se Apareció en la costa de un chasquido. Tenía mucho qué hacer. Debía organizar su equipo para atacar de forma coordinada, predeterminar cualquier contratiempo y distribuir en la medida precisa las Branquialgas. No obstante, la escasez de aquella planta le preocupaba. Sin embargo, mientras caminaba hacia el oculto refugio cerca de la cámara, decidió dividir a su séquito en dos grupos. Uno con miras a sumergirse hasta lo más profundo en la Ciudad Dorada, otro sólo a mitad de la cuenca con Cabeza-Burbuja, así cubrirían mayor espacio y por más tiempo.

-Veo que estás emocionado- le comentó uno de sus compañeros. McAllen sonrió.

-Ya tengo todo pensado para nuestro próximo ataque- dijo, encendiendo un cigarrillo. El mago, al oírlo tan seguro, desplegó la misma sonrisa.

-Todo estaba listo para la llegada de la Gente del Agua que capturarían. Enjaulado bajo el agua, el Lobalug se revolvía furiosamente contra los barrotes. Tenía una vitalidad increíble a pesar de su tamaño. Tenía el aspecto de una anguila y de su hocico se vislumbraban dos puntas como colmillos. Evan lo observó con admiración a través del cristal reforzado que separaba la isla del estanque. Aquel mago no tenía idea de que la sirena a la que le había puesto su atención, era nada más y nada menos que la joven Auror que había atacado días atrás. Recordando su belleza imposible, estaba empecinado que era esa criatura la que quería y no otra. Se reunió con el resto de sus compañeros para informarles de sus planes dándoles la buena noticia de que podían quedarse con cuanta sirena y tritón quisieran, siempre y cuando no fueran los que él había escogido primeramente. Los magos se miraron entre sí con más ambición de la pensada. Accedieron sin cuestionar absolutamente nada, salvo un solo detalle.

-¿Cuánto atacaremos por fin, Evan?- preguntó uno entre el montón.

-Pronto, amigo mío, muy pronto- respondió, fumando una última bocanada con satisfacción…

A la mañana siguiente y a kilómetros de allí, el sol se dejó ver por entre las persianas del despacho de Luna Lovegood en el hospital de St. Mungo. Por todas sus paredes se podían ver cientos de frascos conservando una infinidad de pociones y hierbas extrañas que condensaban el aire con su aroma dulzón. Como una de las mejores biólogas de la institución, la joven rubia tomó muestras de todo lo que en su vida había investigado. Ella fue una de las descubridoras de nuevas criaturas y toda una línea de plantas medicinales desconocidas por los magos. A Neville Longbottom le fueron de mucha ayuda para ejercer sus clases de Herbología en la escuela de magia y hechicería. Luna había sacado provecho de su inteligencia de Ravenclaw y de no ser por la testarudez de Hermione por convertirse en Auror, habría formado un equipo increíble junto a su castaña amiga.

En el silencio de su oficina, mientras analizaba un trozo de Estragón mezclado con Mandrágora y anotaba sus virtudes descuidadamente, la irrupción de Harry la llevó a rayar el pergamino de la sorpresa. Lo miró con cierto recelo al verlo tan alterado. Sabía que la visitaría. Tenía la leve corazonada de que el moreno buscaría apoyo en ella luego de aquel episodio en Grecia y no se equivocó. Bajo un aplomo envidiable, Luna guardó el bolígrafo en el bolsillo de su delantal verde lima sin decirle nada. Por otro lado, el ojiverde se sintió un invasor al entrar así sin llamar siquiera a la puerta. Traía el aspecto de no haber dormido nada en toda la noche. La barba saliente de su rostro lo hacía aparentar más edad y trató en vano de aplastarse el cabello contra la cabeza… ¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera en dormir? Después de ese encuentro con Hermione en un escenario submarino increíble, debería agradecer no estar encerrado como un demente. Cada vez que recordaba ese momento, su corazón perdía un nuevo latido. Necesitaba que alguien le creyera de manera desesperada. Pacientemente, Harry le relató todo lo ocurrido a su amiga. Luna lo escuchaba con una atención poco conocida en ella, sin embargo, por más que intentara proporcionarle seguridad a sus palabras, el muchacho seguía pensando que sonaba de lo más inverosímil. No la culpaba si de un segundo a otro se carcajeaba en su cara. Al acabar de hablar, enfatizando su historia con movimientos y cambios de entonación, esperó alguna respuesta de su oyente, ansioso. Luna suspiró antes de romper la pausa.

-Te creo- le dijo de pronto y Harry sintió que su boca no se estiraría más de la sonrisa.- Creo que mi padre me contó algo sobre transformaciones de humanos a especies mágicas. Una vez conoció a un tipo que por querer brincar más alto pidió ser convertido en centauro.- el moreno al oírla, tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír a destajo. Sus comentarios siempre lograban romper cualquier tensión o gravedad en las pláticas.

-¿Me ayudarás entonces?- preguntó el moreno, renovado.

-Claro que sí. Yo también quiero a Hermione de regreso.- con esa respuesta, supo al instante que podía contar con ella, desde los tiempos del ED que esa rubia le había mostrado casi la misma lealtad que su mejor amiga. Al revivir esos días de escuela, donde lucharon hombro con hombro contra la represión de Voldemort, no pudo evitar soltar un bufido amargo que casi se oyó como sollozo. Luna se enterneció- Tranquilo, ella está bien. Lo viste con tus propios ojos.

-No pudimos hablar. Hermione habla sirenio como cualquiera de esa especie.- se lamentó.

Fue como un sueño del cual tuvo que despertar a la fuerza. No recordaba su vida antes de descubrir que amaba a esa mujer. No cabía en su cabeza el hecho de haber creído amar a otra hasta que las vueltas vertiginosas de la vida lo envolvieron y lo hizo su presa. Pensar en ella sólo le inyectaba energía a las venas. Aquella mañana estaba como nuevo. Sus brazos y piernas estaban tan fortalecidos que creyó haber renacido. Alastor había estado en un error, al igual que todos los demás y se alabó el hecho de no haberse dado por vencido. Tocó el bolsillo de sus vaqueros donde no sólo guardó su varita sino que también la de Hermione. Como un disparo directo al corazón fue el momento que llegó a su memoria: la noche cuando su varita se había roto al escapar de Nagini desde la casa de Bathilda Bagshot. Recordó su exasperación hacia la castaña y se odió sobremanera. Ella los había salvado, había echado en mano de su inteligencia para sacarlos de aquel peligro y entre la confusión de los hechizos, su varita había sufrido las consecuencias, que fueron mínimas a juzgar por lo que en verdad pudo hacer pasado. Debió haber sido más considerado, más agradecido. En cambio no, sólo se había comportado como un cretino. Dentro de aquella carpa, testigo de tantos momentos juntos, deseó injustamente alejarse de ella. Ahora, sólo deseaba tenerla cerca, a su lado y para siempre.

-Necesito que las Branquialgas duren más que una hora- señaló Harry, tratando de no enfadarse más consigo mismo. Luna quedó pensativa por varios minutos.

-Tendré que alterar su composición para extender el tiempo de su efecto.- dijo como si pensara en voz alta. La ensoñación en su ceño se había evaporado totalmente. Agregó, cabizbaja- Lo lamentable es que Hermione conoce más sobre pociones que yo. – aquello logró darle otro disparo en el corazón del ojiverde.

-¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?- la joven científica se levantó de su asiento para caminar por su oficina. Consideró los pros y contras de aquel experimento. Si fallaba por aunque fuese un milímetro en las cantidades, podría matar a su amigo y aquello sí que mandaría todo al carajo. "Matar ahora al niño que vivió sería una ironía", se dijo por lo bajo.

-Pero no sólo necesitas que duren más, también necesitas que te proporcione la capacidad de comunicarte con la Gente del Agua o no servirá de mucho.- Harry lo había pasado por alto dándose cuenta que ese detalle era muy importante. Mientras más lo pensaba, más se convencía de que se había vuelto loco y estaba arrastrando a Luna con él. Sin embargo, en medio de la incertidumbre, la joven volvió a hablar.- Dame tres días- le aseguró, confiada- para entonces, podrás decirle a Hermione que la amas en sirenio…- tras dicho eso, e ignorando que Harry se había ruborizado, le guiñó uno de sus ojos soñadores poniéndose manos a la obra.

* * *


	5. Recuerdos e Ingredientes I

Chicos,  
Siento mucho si tardé. Estos días han sido una verdadera locura con cumpleaños y todo eso. Pero ya vine, con nuevo capitulo. Espero no tardar la proxima actualización.  
Gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad, ojalá este episodio sea de su agrado y desde ya les digo q comienza lo más intenso de esta historia.  
Respiren profundo que ya nos sumergimos!!  
Buen viaje! 

* * *

****

5. Recuerdos e ingredientes

_Parte uno_

Luna se había encerrado en los laboratorios de St. Mungo examinando la composición de las Branquialgas con la paciencia de un arqueólogo. Casi no había comido nada aquel primer día debido a su hermética concentración. Bajo la agudeza de su ojo clínico, la muchacha había desentrañado varios factores y elementos para dar comienzo a una poción que ayudara a Harry en su cometido. Aquella hierba mágica no difería mucho del alga común y corriente que residía en las profundidades de cualquier océano, poseía la misma cantidad de yodo, calcio, vitamina E, potasio y un sinfín de cualidades que la componían. Sin embargo, la particularidad de la Branquialga residía en sus altos índices de oxígeno y micro partículas de vida acuática en cada una de sus fibras. Por lo tanto, Luna comprendió de inmediato que eran virtudes activadas con la fuerza mágica que residía en ellas complementándose con el metabolismo de quien las consumiera. Mientras que la rubia trabajaba arduamente en todos esos detalles, los demás estaban sumidos a una incertidumbre gigantesca. Nadie podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de Harry en Cabo Sunión, seguro de haber encontrado a Hermione: _"__¡La he visto! ¡La encontré! ¡Es una sirena!__"_… ¿Tanto le afectó su desaparición que ya empezaba a desvariar?... Tonks quería convencerse de que su moreno amigo estaba diciendo la verdad, pero cada vez que lo escuchaba tocar el tema, más le parecía una locura. Ojoloco ni se molestó en darle el beneficio de la duda. Pragmático como era y con lo increíble que le resultaba un poder capaz de transformar a un humano a esas proporciones, ni siquiera quiso sentarse a la mesa para discutirlo. Aquello ofendió tanto a Harry que no volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

-Tienes que entender, compañero- le dijo Ron, tratando de bajar las tensiones.- No puedes pedirnos que creamos algo así de un día para otro.

-Nunca te he mentido, Ron, eso lo sabes muy bien- espetó el ojiverde- Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo, ¿no?- el silencio del aludido otorgó la respuesta.

Harry no dudó en comunicarle de sus planes de volver a Cabo Sunión y de la poción que Luna estaba fabricando. Ron, al escucharlo, abrió sus ojos de par en par entendiendo que su amigo estaba lejos de desistir en el tema. ¿Una poción para sumergirse, bucear por más de una hora y hablar sirenio? ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Quiso debatirle, ponerle los pies sobre la tierra por fin, pero no pudo más que acompañarlo hasta los laboratorios de St. Mungo con la boca cerrada. Allí fue donde encontraron a Luna, hermética en sus quehaceres, leyendo libros de herbología e hirviendo una infinidad de brebajes en diversos calderos usando sus extraños anteojos. Un puñado de Branquialgas reposaba al centro de la mesa tan picado que parecía ensalada de lechuga. Era evidente que tomaba muestras de tanto en tanto. Al ingresar a la habitación, Harry supo que había malas noticias. Luna no era de expresar en su rostro enfado o frustración, sin embargo, cuando alzó su mirada desde el libro que estaba leyendo, de su ceño se adivinó que existía un contratiempo.

-Nos hará falta un ingrediente importante- dijo de pronto sin saludar.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Cabello de tritón- respondió. Tal fue su ligereza al decirlo que los dos jóvenes pensaron que estaba bromeando. Luna volvió a hablar – Ya he conseguido que la Branquialga dure una hora más en su efecto, pero si deseamos proporcionarte la capacidad de comunicarte con la Gente del Agua, la única forma es mezclar todo con cabello de tritón. Necesitamos de ese ADN.

-Entonces tenemos un problema- comentó Harry, pensativo. No era un cuento de hadas descender en el océano, encontrar un tritón y quitarle cabello así como así.

Si Luna estaba en lo correcto, conseguirlo sería toda una complicación. Los jóvenes habían visto su destreza, la forma en que se desenvolvían en las profundidades y la fuerza que poseían en sus enormes brazos y colas. No, no sería nada sencillo, como atrapar una mosca con palillos. Harry sacó cuenta de las Branquialgas que aún tenían a su haber planeando sumergirse aquella misma tarde para buscar ese ingrediente, no quería perder tiempo explicando a más personas sobre su plan. Ron se mostró sorprendido y temeroso. Se negaba a que el muchacho arriesgara su vida por una idea tan irracional pero como bien le aseguró él era su mejor amigo. Debía ir con él como era lo noblemente apropiado. El amor que irradiaba el moreno hacia Hermione se dibujaba por su rostro con suma claridad. El pelirrojo comprendió que él jamás la había amado como lo demostraba Harry y se conmovió al sopesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Realmente la mala suerte les jugaba en contra. Si efectivamente el ojiverde tenía razón, ¿qué sucedería después? ¿Cómo volverían a la castaña a la normalidad? ¿Cómo fue que se transformó en sirena en primer lugar?, miles de preguntas no dejaban de lloverle sobre la cabeza pero no quiso desalentar a Harry, ya suficiente tenía con amar a una mujer ausente.

Ambos Aurores abandonaron las dependencias de St. Mungo con todo lo necesario empacado en un pequeño bolso que Luna les había proporcionado. Mientras ella los esperaba con la poción incompleta, hirviendo en el caldero, Harry y Ron debían sumergirse en el océano en busca del ingrediente final. No tenían otra alternativa que tomarla sin permiso de algún ejemplar de la Gente del Agua. Nadie entendería las intenciones de los jóvenes y Harry ya no tenía paciencia para explicar otra vez. Recreó en su memoria el momento en que nadó junto a la castaña en el Mar Egeo, su hermosura, su coqueteo, el roce de sus delicadas manos… sólo quería tenerla al fin entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué ha sucedido con los Cazafortunas?- preguntó Ron de repente, camino al Departamento de Transportes Mágicos. Harry se dio cuenta que todo ese conflicto para él había quedado en segundo plano. Por lo mismo, al pensarlo, sus entrañas se contrajeron hasta provocarle dolor. Hermione corría peligro… si esos desalmados volvían para atacar la ciudad acuática, no dudarían en apresarla para comercializarla al igual que cientos de criaturas mágicas en el mundo. No, no podía permitirlo, tenía que encontrarla antes que ellos.

-Sólo espero que no regresen… de lo contrario, una simple batalla se convertirá en guerra- dijo, determinado y apretando sus dientes de la rabia.

Conseguir Traslador no fue difícil para el ojiverde. Había pedido tantos y al mismo destino que ya el Jefe del Departamento había apartado uno especialmente para él. Harry se lo agradeció tomando el objeto junto a su compañero de aventuras, quien aún se mostraba renuente ante la decisión de acompañarlo. Dentro del torbellino de colores y luces que significaba viajar de un lugar a otro, los jóvenes aparecieron sobre el mar griego cayendo al agua fría de golpe. Fue verdadera una sorpresa cuando todas las veces habían aterrizado sobre tierra firme. Ron emergió a la superficie escupiendo la gran cantidad de agua que había tragado. Harry apartó de sus ojos su cabello mojado, sintiendo el cambio brusco de temperatura como gritos en su piel. Miraron hacia las alturas notando que el Cabo Sunión se alzaba a un lado de ellos igual que un gigante soberbio y altanero. El moreno guardó el Traslador en el bolso que cruzaba su cuerpo.

-No pudimos caer en mejor lugar ¿no?- ironizó Ron, golpeando uno de sus oídos con la cabeza ladeada. Harry encogió sus hombros.

-No puedo controlarlo todo- se defendió al tiempo que buscaba las Branquialgas en sus bolsillos.- Ahora recuerda, tenemos exactamente una hora para encontrar un tritón, aturdirlo sin herirlo y tomar algunos cabellos.

-¿Crees que podría olvidar mi propio intento de suicidio?- bromeó el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño. Harry rodó los ojos entregándole una porción de la hierba mágica.

Al comerlo, ambos sufrieron la transformación al unísono. Era tan apremiante la necesidad de respirar agua, que los dos Aurores se sumergieron en el mar con rapidez. Gracias a la luz solar de aquella tarde, no fue necesario utilizar "Lumos" desde la varita en gran parte del trayecto, sin embargo, a medida que se internaban a las profundidades de la cuenca, la penumbra comenzaba a tragárselos poco a poco teniendo que echar en mano del hechizo. Harry veía todo muy familiar. Había recorrido aquellos parajes submarinos tantas veces que se sentía casi como en casa. Reconoció varios corales y arrecifes que había visto en esos días en que buscaba desesperadamente a su mejor amiga. Un presentimiento le atrapó el corazón… ¿Era posible que tanto esfuerzo no rindiera frutos? ¿Cómo podría recuperar a Hermione?... la desazón lo envolvió teniendo que ocultarle su rostro a Ron para que no viera escrito en sus facciones la tristeza que lo consumía. Al avanzar unos metros, los jóvenes distinguieron una explanada donde una infinidad de rocas conformaban una especie de laberinto. Esa geografía marina siempre conseguía confundir a los exploradores muggles para no dar con la Ciudad Dorada de la Gente del Agua. Harry y Ron siguieron avanzando con cuidado, pateando el agua fuertemente; pero a poca distancia, la mirada de cierto tritón los seguía como estela desde hacía rato…

Las fuertes manos de Arsen estrangulaban su tridente cuando sorprendió a esos dos humanos merodeando los terrenos de su comunidad. Estaba harto de esos invasores insolentes por lo que se les adelantó entre las algas y así caerles de sorpresa como un felino. Acechando, analizando cada movimiento de sus enemigos, el tritón con su agudo talento para la batalla midió sus posibilidades sabiendo que tendría que ser veloz al momento de atacar. Era superado en número, pero eso no le preocupó. Por defender su ciudad era capaz de enfrentarse con muchos más. Al refugiarse tras una roca enorme, Arsen esperó a que Harry y Ron nadaran a un lado de ella para atizarlos con su tridente en su despreocupado camino. "_¿Qué se creen estos humanos? ¿Dueños de todo lo que tocan?"_, pensó, fastidiado. No obstante, su instinto le decía otra cosa: tal vez uno de ellos era el mismo que Thyra salvó de morir ahogado y volvía para verla otra vez. No sería difícil enamorarse de ella por lo hermosa que era. Aquello le apretó el pecho de la impotencia.

De pronto, dejando de lado sus pensamientos manteniendo sólo uno: atacar, vio que los intrusos pasaban muy cerca de él. Sólo era cosa de alzar su arpón y batirlo hacia ellos. Así lo hizo. Cuando creyó que era el momento indicado, agitó su arma hacia la cabeza de Harry quien, gracias a sus reflejos de Buscador y Auror, esquivó exitosamente en una fracción de segundo. El tridente dio en contra de una roca provocando chispas relucientes. Ron quedó paralizado por unos segundos. No había estado tan cerca de un tritón de esas proporciones sabiendo que en altura, lo sobrepasaba por medio cuerpo. Arsen no se detuvo volviendo arremeter su tridente hacia los invasores. Harry tiró de su amigo por la solapa de su capa obligándolo a nadar hacia los corales al otro extremo. Para distraer al tritón, los dos Aurores se separaron, uno a cada lado de la explanada. Ron se atrevió a lanzar un "Desmaius" contra Arsen fallando por escasos centímetros. Harry, en cambio, esperaba el momento oportuno para hechizarlo. Fue claro que aquel no era un guerrero común y ordinario y debía estudiarlo. Tenía la destreza de una gacela, no cabía duda. Sus golpes de arpón eran precisos, cortos, tan letales como un disparo. Luego de esquivarlo, dejó que el tritón lo siguiera lo suficientemente cerca como para no equivocar la dirección del hechizo, pero cuando disparó por fin en su defensa, Arsen bloqueó el rayo con su tridente a modo de escudo. El rayo regresó a su origen y el moreno tuvo que agacharse para no ser alcanzado por error. El hechizo dio contra unas rocas que soltaron trozos por doquier. Nadando a todo lo que daban sus pies alargados, Harry sorteó dos embestidas que casi le atraviesan el abdomen como la mantequilla misma. Ron fue en su ayuda precipitada, pero al intentar sorprender al tritón por la espalda, éste giró tan asertivamente que golpeó al pelirrojo con su poderoso codo en medio del rostro. La sangre lo cegó por completo soltando un gemido de dolor que sólo fue una burbuja tímida hacia la superficie. Al voltear, Arsen notó que el otro humano había nadado fuera de su alcance. Con la destreza de un tiburón, lo buscó por los alrededores cortando el agua con su cola; pero al avanzar unos cuantos metros, Harry resultó más astuto que él. Justo en la entrada de un pasaje conformado por rocas deformes, el tritón sintió un jalón de su cabello al pasar cerca de un hueco entre las piedras. El joven Auror se había ocultado en un pequeño recoveco hasta tenerlo a su merced. En su mano encerraba el pequeño cadejo de cabello dorado que sería de utilidad y lo guardó de inmediato. Arsen no se quedó así. Giró con brusquedad embistiendo con su tridente dentro del agujero en donde se ocultaba Harry. Las tres puntas se incrustaron en su hombro y fue extraído desde el interior como pez ensartado en una lanza. "_¡Ya los tengo!_", exclamó el tritón, victorioso. Sin ningún cuidado, arrastró a Harry hasta dejarlo a un lado de Ron, quien tenía la nariz rota y supurante. Casi no podía dejar de quejarse. "_¿Qué demonios quieren?_", les preguntó a pesar de saber que no lo entenderían. Los dos jóvenes se miraron entre sí, compartiendo el mismo temor de morir en las profundidades. Harry sentía un dolor quemante en su hombro sabiendo que lo tenía en carne viva y teñía de rojo las aguas. La varita temblaba en su mano, no deseaba atacarlo pero no tenía otra opción para salvar su vida. No obstante, justo cuando Arsen volvía a agitar su tridente de plata y Harry a desenfundar contra él en un duelo poco ortodoxo, algo muy parecido a un canto glorioso se escuchó a lo lejos. Los Aurores alzaron la mirada hacia unos altos corales en la entrada de la explanada. Una figura de color jade se distinguió entre la penumbra de la cuenca. Harry supo inmediatamente que se trataba de su mejor amiga y el corazón se le detuvo. La presencia y llamado de Hermione frenó de lleno las acciones del tritón. Los jóvenes quedaron boquiabiertos. La vieron acercarse en su nado algo irregular pero tan grácil que resultaba sumamente embriagador. Se plantó en medio de la disputa encarando a Arsen sin miramientos.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le recriminó la muchacha empujándolo por la altura de sus pectorales.

-¡Lo que todo buen guerrero debe hacer, Thyra: cuidar de su gente!

-Ni siquiera sabes si quieren hacernos daño- objetó nuevamente Hermione. El tritón apretó sus labios, contrariado.

-Todos los humanos son iguales- dictaminó- ¿Acaso piensas que los conoces? ¡Ellos no son más que unos codiciosos! ¡Nos ven como mercancía! ¡Entiéndelo!- la sirena guardó silencio. Miró los profundos ojos de Arsen encontrando preocupación y miedo real. Se conmovió. Sabía que lo hacía por el bien de la Ciudad Dorada y decidió no seguir discutiendo. Con un delicado movimiento, lo obligó a bajar el tridente lentamente. Al voltear, la sirena reparó que los dos muchachos heridos la miraban, asombrados. Reconoció al chico de anteojos y cabello oscuro mordiendo sus labios para no sonreírle. Trató de disimular la incierta emoción que le causó volver a verlo ordenándoles marcharse con un claro gesto de su mano. Harry, en cambio, negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero irme…- dijo, sabiendo que era inútil hablar bajo el agua. Ron estaba libido de la estupefacción. No podía dejar de mirar a Hermione frente a él a pesar del dolor en el puente de su nariz. No había duda de que se trataba de ella, su cabello ondulaba al ritmo de la marea, su cola se mecía despacio bajo su cintura, sus ojos habían cambiado a un topacio tan dorado que parecían trozos de atardecer ardiente. Si no hubiera estado bajo el agua se le habría secado la boca. Tuvo que luchar consigo mismo para recuperar los movimientos. Con una mano trémula, tomó a Harry por el cuello para obligarlo a salir de ahí. Estaban siendo salvados por la muchacha y no debían tentar su suerte frente a semejante tritón armado. Arsen se mostraba agraviado al reparar que el moreno no obedecía a los ademanes de "su esposa". Quiso corretearlo lejos de allí pero Hermione lo mantenía apartado con su cuerpo.

-Por favor… váyanse- suplicó ella en su hermoso lenguaje y notó que el muchacho de ojos verdes le había entendido. Arsen advirtió la singular mirada entre ellos. La mezcla de complicidad fue prácticamente evidente lo que provocó el fruncimiento de su ceño.

Dejando atrás la tensión del enfrentamiento, los dos Aurores nadaron fuera de la explanada hacia la cuenca y de allí hasta la superficie. Harry sentía sus extremidades tan pesadas que estaba seguro se habían vuelto de acero debido al peso del amor. Allí estaba la mujer que había robado su corazón. Tan hermosa que no cabía en la consciencia humana. Lo que lo mantuvo satisfecho fuera de su frenesí de volver a verla, fue que Ron por fin había corroborado con sus propios ojos que no estaba loco. La tuvo enfrente y no podía negarlo. Al sentir la brisa marina en sus rostros fuera del agua otra vez, aspiraron a todo pulmón sintiéndose revitalizados. Salieron del mar hacia la costa más cercana sentándose en la arena húmeda para recuperar el aliento por completo. Ron ni siquiera podía hablar. No hacía más que mirar el océano en su plenitud preguntándose si lo había soñado o no. El moreno mordía el "Te lo dije" que luchaba por salir de su boca. Miró la herida en su hombro y a punta de varita detuvo la sangre que brotaba insistente. Pudo ver sin problemas los tres agujeros que había provocado aquel tridente en su carne y dedujo que debía ir a St. Mungo para curarse. Lo mismo con Ron, su nariz estaba rota y goteaba sangre hasta el mentón. Conseguir aquel ingrediente no había sido fácil, definitivamente.

-Era Hermione… realmente era ella- susurró el pelirrojo, absorto y cada vez más confundido. Harry lo miró ceñudo agravando el tono de su voz.

-Te lo dije… no estaba desvariando.- comentó y sin esperar respuesta, buscó el Traslador en el bolso para regresar con Luna.

*** * ***

Mientras que la joven bióloga procedía a mezclar los ingredientes con el cabello usurpado en el caldero, Harry y Ron le relataron detalle a detalle la pelea sucedida bajo las aguas del Mar Egeo y la oportuna llegada de Hermione para ayudarlos. La hazaña había sido una tarea peligrosa. Aquel tritón poseía un tamaño temible y gran destreza por lo que salir vivos de allí podría considerarse casi un milagro. Los jóvenes se habían atendido las heridas quedando como nuevos al tiempo que Luna medía los trozos de Branquialgas adecuados para no convertir su poción en veneno puro. La rubia dedicó todo el segundo y tercer día en la elaboración del brebaje, no quería correr riesgo alguno durante el proceso por lo tanto repasó sus apuntes más de cien veces antes de dar el siguiente paso. Tenía que estar completamente segura de lo que estaba haciendo. El hecho de no tener a Hermione como su apoyo era una gran desventaja.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en el movido Cuartel General de Aurores, Alastor Moody leía los antecedentes delictuales de Evan McAllen. Aquel mago era el mayor Cazafortunas de Inglaterra y el hombre más buscado por las autoridades desde Sirius Black. Su fotografía circulaba por las calles pidiendo a la comunidad mágica información de su paradero. El tráfico de criaturas seguía en su punto máximo gracias a él y sus seguidores. Habían atrapado varios ejemplares de unicornios desde el Bosque Prohibido en los terrenos de Hogwarts, atacando incluso al guardabosque Hagrid al intentar detenerlos en su delito. Tonks estaba inquieta. Tenía un presentimiento fustigante en medio del pecho debido a lo que estaba sucediendo. Algo pasaría aquel día, algo grave, y sus manos sudaban sobremanera.

-¿Dónde está Harry?- le preguntó a Ojoloco al ver su escritorio vacío.

-No lo sé- respondió, malhumorado.- Últimamente ese muchacho está colmando mi paciencia.

-Creo que deberías escucharlo, Alastor- le aconsejó, sabiendo que estaba entrando en un terreno delicado. El Auror la miró, ceñudo.

-Harry no está siendo objetivo, Tonks. Su criterio se está viendo afectado por su repentino amor hacia Granger y eso no nos ayuda para nada. La Gente del Agua es muy quisquillosa con los humanos.

-La verdad no creo que sea un amor repentino- recalcó la bruja sonando segura y confiada.

Cuando Ojoloco se dispuso a debatirle, el llamado del Jefe de los Aurores los alertó. Todos los magos se reunieron en torno al escritorio del superior y bajo su mirada elocuente supieron que se trataba de malas noticias. La Gente del Agua en Escocia había sufrido un ataque hacía unas horas. El grupo de Cazafortunas había capturado a un número importante de sirenas y tritones dejando a su paso sólo desconcierto y destrucción. En el Mar del Norte, esas especies no eran tan agraciadas como las que se encontraban en Grecia, pero sin lugar a dudas siempre existía un buen precio para venderlas. El Jefe de los Aurores aclaró su garganta antes de informarles que aquello no era un hecho aislado, sólo había sido un primer golpe para luego volver a atacar la Ciudad Dorada del Mar Egeo. Los insurrectos tenían una férrea fijación en aquellas hermosas especies haciendo distinción por sobre las demás. Eran mucho más valiosas.

-Debemos ir nuevamente para apoyar a las autoridades griegas- dijo el mago sin rodeos.- Tenemos que desplegar la mejor de nuestras estrategias para terminar de una vez por todas con este tráfico y mercado negro en la comunidad.

-¿Cuál es la situación actual?- preguntó Alastor.

-Según lo informado por Giorgatos vía chimenea, el número de invasores es superior a la vez anterior- su voz se escuchó rendida y enfadada.- Debemos presentarnos allá ahora mismo o de lo contrario lamentaremos pérdidas irreparables.- Todos los magos asintieron al unísono. De pronto, el Jefe paseó la vista y reparó que dos de sus Aurores no estaban en su despacho. Frunció el ceño, intrigado- ¿Dónde están Potter y Weasley?- nadie supo qué decir. Tonks se sintió observada y sólo pudo encogerse de hombros… 

* * *

-De acuerdo, creo que aquí está bien- dijo Harry indicándole a Ron que dejara de impulsar el bote con su varita. Arriba del transporte, Luna llevaba entre sus manos una botella pequeña con la poción elaborada en su interior y una semilla de Bezoar por si acaso. El color verdoso del líquido sólo pronosticaba el más asqueroso de los sabores y el moreno tuvo que hacerse la idea de tragar sin probar. El estremecimiento del asco lo sacudió.

Una vez finalizada la poción, los tres jóvenes viajaron por Traslador hasta Grecia sin avisarle a nadie. Si todo salía bien, Harry podría comunicarse con Hermione para poder entender lo que había sucedido con ella y advertirle que estaba en peligro. No estaba dispuesto para bancarse la incredulidad de nadie, ya suficiente había tenido con Ojoloco y por eso mismo se negó a dar aviso de sus intenciones. Ron y Luna se miraron entre sí sin querer refutarle. Tomando prestado un bote muggle desde la costa, navegaron un largo trayecto hasta el centro de la cuenca a metros de Cabo Sunión. Al detenerse, la ansiedad gobernó a Harry como un virus y se quitó la capa para poder nadar más cómodamente. Luna agitó un poco la poción dentro de la botella observando el comportamiento del líquido. Todo parecía estar en orden y removió el corcho desde el gollete. Sólo había una ración. La joven bióloga no quiso arriesgarse en aumentar la cantidad por miedo de perder las medidas al hacerlo. Era mucho mejor abastecer a uno que matar a dos por envenenamiento. Ron quiso acompañarlo pero Harry le dejó explícitamente claro que deseaba estar a solas con Hermione. No quería interrupciones de ningún tipo para poder hablar de manera distendida y ayudarle a recordar, ya que sólo había dado muestras de no conocerlos en lo absoluto.

-¿Estás seguro?- insistió el pelirrojo- Puede que necesites ayuda si te encuentras con aquel tritón nuevamente.

-Recuerda que podré hablar sirenio una vez tome la poción- Luna se removió nerviosa, esperando cumplir las expectativas de su amigo. El moreno le sonrió confiado y suspiró tomando la botella entre sus manos- Nada malo pasará, descuiden.

Sin detenerse a pensar, el ojiverde bebió del contenido obviando el horrible sabor a mar y metal en su garganta. El brebaje rasgó sus paredes durante todo el trayecto causándole unas inmensas ganas de toser y vomitar hasta las entrañas. La transformación fue mucho más veloz que las Branquialgas puras. Harry tuvo que brincar del bote como un buzo y sentir el agua en sus branquias urgentemente. Al sacar su cabeza a la superficie para dar una última mirada a sus amigos, ellos le hablaron pero no logró entenderles una sola palabra. "_¿Pueden repetir? Creo que tengo agua en los oídos", _dijo en un dialecto diferente. Ron tensó sus hombros al escucharlo. La confusión en el rostro de ambos le dio a entender a Harry que la poción había sido todo un éxito. Se despidió en sirenio, satisfecho de conseguir el mismo resultado en sus expresiones. Sin perder ni un segundo más, el joven volvió a sumergirse nadando rápidamente hacia las hondonadas rellenas de algas y corales tan repletos de cardúmenes que se abrían a su paso como cortinas.

A medida que avanzaba, Harry reparó que la fauna marina lo observaba de otra manera. Se detuvo unos instantes viendo que un grupo numeroso de tortugas murmuraba algo entre ellas. Jamás había escuchado tal cantidad de voces bajo el océano. Supo, sin exagerar, que si prestaba la atención adecuada podría entender a todas las criaturas marinas que había en la cuenca. Su estómago se recogió. Cuántas cosas podían ignorar los humanos. Recordó que él mismo había sido déspota con alguna criatura mágica, por ignorancia. Hermione le había enseñado a no maltratar ningún ser vivo, mucho menos a los que habían sido degenerados como inferiores. Siguió rengueando entre las rocas conociendo tan bien la ruta que consideró no tardar más de quince minutos en llegar hasta lo más profundo de la cuenca y por ende, a la Ciudad Dorada. Agudizando su nueva condición del lenguaje, entre los murmullos de los animales, Harry apartó una cortina de algas para ver a través de ellas. Frente a él pudo distinguir los extensos y maravillosos jardines de la comunidad acuática. Columnas de vegetación se sacudían apoteósicas al ritmo de la marea, el brillo fosforescente de algas delineaban los caminos serpenteantes que se dibujaban en la arena, todo un césped vivo hasta perderse la vista… entre tanta belleza y tranquilidad, el moreno oteó a distancia una pareja de la Gente de Agua que platicaba con libertad. Algo logró comprender pero no pudo asegurarlo. Reconoció al tritón al instante. Por su cabello verde y su hidalga postura supo que se trataba del rey de la ciudad, sin embargo, sus latidos se volvieron bombazos al saber con quién estaba hablando…

Hermione había intentado hablar con Arsen después de aquella incómoda situación frente a los dos humanos, pero él se alejó rumbo a los aposentos del reino para entrenar sin dirigirle la palabra. Necesitaba estar solo. La muchacha quiso hacerle ver que no todo podía ser violencia, no todo debía cobrarse con lucha y sangre… debía aprender a diferenciar entre cuáles humanos temer y cuáles no. Sin embargo, no la quiso escuchar. La castaña no pudo precisar el por qué de su propia confianza, no pudo descifrar en sí misma esa familiaridad intrínseca con aquella especie terrestre que sólo había recibido críticas. Debería temerles, incluso odiarles pero no lo conseguía. Fue la primera vez que vio al tritón tan molesto con ella y se lamentó. No había sido su intención ofenderlo. Con incierto camino, la sirena nadó hacia los jardines reales para despejar un poco su mente de tantas dudas e inútiles teorías, hasta que una voz familiar la detuvo en seco.

-Arsen siempre fue receloso frente a los humanos- le dijo Ciro a sus espaldas. Hermione se sobresaltó al escucharlo tan de repente. Le sonrió a modo de saludo. El rey continuó- Él ha sido el más valiente de mis guerreros y es obvio que mantenga esa actitud defensiva y sobreprotectora cuando ve a uno merodeando cerca.

-Entiendo lo que me quiere decir, señor… - concedió la joven- Sé que Arsen sólo quiere lo mejor para nosotros pero creo que a veces debe confiar un poco más.

-No ha tenido muchas razones para confiar, Thyra- al decir eso, el rey intensificó la mirada hacia ella.- Nos han atacado en varias oportunidades por pura y simple ambición.- antes de responder, Hermione repasó las palabras en su cabeza buscando una óptima forma de decirlas.

-Tuve cerca a un humano hace poco y no me pareció peligroso- aquello tomó por sorpresa al tritón alzando sus delgadas cejas verdes.- Nadé con él unos momentos hasta que noté que sus aletas desaparecían poco a poco y comenzaba a ahogarse. Lo llevé a la superficie salvándole la vida.

-Ellos consumen Branquialgas para nadar como nosotros durante un tiempo determinado- informó el rey. La muchacha lo escuchó con atención- No todos los humanos son malvados. La última vez que nos atacaron recibimos su ayuda inmediata y logramos alejar a nuestros enemigos de aquí en conjunto. Arsen debería recordarlo, pero sólo quedó en su memoria el ataque que recibiste tú por la espalda.- al llegar a ese punto, la sirena no pudo evitar su avidez de información.

-¿Quién me atacó?

-Un Cazafortunas… son humanos que capturan criaturas y las trafican en el mercado ilegal.

-¿Quiso llevarme con él?- la pregunta de Hermione casi lleva a Ciro a responderle con la verdad: _No, tú eras uno de los humanos que nos ayudó a ahuyentarlos y por eso te atacaron. _Tuvo que morderse la lengua mirando el tridente dorado en su mano derecha.

-Pero Arsen lo evitó… - fue lo único que pudo decir. Lo más cercano a lo sucedido que logró exponer dejando así la puerta abierta a futuras interpretaciones. Se acercó a la muchacha y le acarició la mejilla paternalmente con la punta de sus dedos- Lo importante es que estás viva y bien. No tienes idea de lo mucho que puede llegar a amar un tritón.- aquello dejó desprovista de respuesta a la joven sirena. Enmudecida, sólo le agradeció su sinceridad con un asentimiento de cabeza y la voz de un niño los interrumpió.

-¡Padre! ¿Puedes venir un momento?- era el pequeño Lysander de ocho años, el único heredero de la Ciudad Dorada. Ciro se despidió de Hermione educadamente y fue hasta el encuentro de su hijo en la entrada del palacio.

La marea se agitó inquieta, presagiosa, asustada. Las ondas peinaron las algas bajo la cola de la joven y se abrazó a sí misma al sentir extrañamente frío. Un banco de arena lamía por capas el suelo cubriendo rocas, removiendo vestigios. La plática con el rey había quedado rondándola como un cardumen de tiburones hambrientos. _No tienes idea de lo mucho que puede llegar a amar un tritón. _¿Qué quiso decir con eso?... se sintió terrible al no recordar el amor que tal vez algún día sintió por Arsen, porque debió estar enamorada alguna vez para desposarse con él… Ahora, ¿Qué eran esas imágenes que caían en su memoria cual trozos desconchados de un techo?... No pudo volver a preguntarse. Mientras nadaba lentamente por los alrededores, un brillo débil entre unas piedras le llamó la atención. Se dirigió hasta el lugar, removiendo un poco la arena que lo cubría. Un anillo de oro blanco arrastrado por la marea. Hermione frunció el ceño cogiéndolo entre sus dedos… un recuerdo puntual abarcó su cabeza al examinarlo de cerca…

_-¿Crees que le guste la sortija?- preguntó Harry._

_-Estoy segura que sí- la confirmación de su amiga trajo una dosis de tranquilidad a sus ansias y en ese momento fue él quien tomó la mano de Hermione._

_-¿Puedo? Quiero averiguar cómo se ve puesto en un dedo femenino._

Toda aquella escena invadió su mirada y no podía más que ver el intenso color esmeralda de unos ojos maravillosos. La sirena se inquietó tanto que tuvo que soltar la joya como si le quemara la piel. Aquel muchacho sin rostro tenía el cabello oscuro, la miraba con embeleso y sintió una vergüenza infundada torciéndole el estómago al tenerlo tan cerca, al sentir el tacto de su mano en la suya. Fue una imagen vivida y desconcertante. De repente, enclaustrada en esos recuerdos borrosos, el susurro de unas algas a su costado la hizo brincar del miedo. Allí estaba de nuevo, el mismo humano que había visto en dos oportunidades. Harry, al aparecer por entre la vegetación, intentó moverse con parsimonia. No quería entorpecerla mucho menos asustarla. Con un ademán la saludó amistosamente antes de intentar hablar. Hermione, por otra parte, miraba tanto a su visitante como hacia los ventanales del palacio real. La guardia apostada en la entrada aún no reparaba en la presencia del humano. La sirena, tan oportuna como siempre, lo empujó de vuelta a las algas espesas para ocultarlo. Esperó unos segundos y lo encontró luego del otro lado, apartados de las miradas ajenas.

-¿Qué haces aquí otra vez?- le preguntó la joven y Harry pudo haber gritado de la emoción al entenderle sin problemas. Cómo extrañaba hablar con ella.

-No puedo alejarme de ti, te encontré y no te dejaré ir.- contestó. Hermione movió sus labios pero no pudo decir nada. Su sorpresa al escucharlo fue igual de impactante.

-¿Cómo es que puedo entenderte?

-Eso no importa ahora- instó el muchacho, conteniendo sus ganas de abrazarla- ¿Recuerdas quien eres? ¿Sabes quién soy yo?- silencio. La chica lo observó a sus anchas sintiéndose tan acogida que se obligó a retroceder un poco para no romper la distancia entre ellos. Negó con la cabeza de forma dubitativa. Harry dejó caer sus hombros.

-Pero no es que no te recuerde…- se apresuró a decir- es como si quisiera distinguirte a través de un cristal muy sucio.- fue en ese momento en que la débil esperanza del moreno volvió a encenderse y se atrevió a tomarla de las manos.

-Mi nombre es Harry… el tuyo, Hermione… y eres una de las brujas más talentosas que han existido jamás- la aludida se mostró suspicaz en una primera instancia pero flashes de un castillo y objetos voladores le invadió la cabeza. Apretó por un momento los ojos como si no soportara tantas imágenes a la vez. – Por favor, debes recordar.- suplicó el muchacho acariciándole suavemente el mentón- Corres un gran peligro ahora. Tienes que decirme cómo te han convertido en sirena para revertirlo.

-¿Revertirlo?- preguntó ella, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.- ¿Fui humana?- Harry asintió esperando que toda esa avalancha de información no la dañara.

-Tienes que creerme. No tienes idea de la falta que me haces… - le confesó sin importarle mostrarse vulnerable ni conmovido ante ella. La joven al oírlo volvió a mirarlo a los ojos buscando una razón a sus palabras.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- y tratando de responder de la mejor manera, Harry restó la distancia entre ellos al tomarla por la cintura con suavidad.

-Porque estoy enamorado de ti- dijo de manera segura y la besó en los labios, despacio.

Hermione dejó que la besara, totalmente abrumada de emociones y dudas que la aguijoneaban sin cesar. El roce de su boca fue exquisito. Bajo el eterno sabor salado del mar, el beso fue una caricia casi celestial. Harry se dio el tiempo de atraparla labio a labio hasta presionar su cuerpo con el de ella con más confianza. Pudo sentir las palpitaciones de su corazón contra su pecho y la tímida calidez de aquella piel blanca y lozana. La muchacha, dejando que él explorara su boca a su antojo, supo inconscientemente que estaba haciendo lo correcto, se sentía como si lograra algo deseado por mucho tiempo. Lo atrapó por la nuca en un movimiento instintivo y el beso se profundizó mucho más. Luego de casi devorarse las almas mutuamente, Harry se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos y decirle sin palabras que la esperaría toda la vida de ser necesario. Hermione se ruborizó sintiendo que en sus labios había quedado un latido delicioso. Cuando quisieron repetirlo, un sonido ensordecedor los hizo saltar de la sorpresa. Algo como un cuerno hueco se escuchó desde la Ciudad Dorada y gritos llenaron el ambiente. Aquel fue un sonido de alarma que advertía la presencia de peligro.

-¡Nos atacan!- gritó un tritón de la Guardia Real al ver que Evan McAllen y sus seguidores llegaban a la cuenca lanzando hechizos a todo lo que se moviera…


	6. Recuerdos e Ingredientes II

Hola chicos!  
Siento llegar algo tarde, pero siempre he estado pendiente de esta historia. Gracias por los que me acompañan y espero que este nuevo episodio los haga contener la respiración.  
Desde ahora verán enfrentamientos más allá de lo fisico sino que también de convicciones y emociones. No se queden atrás que ya estamos cerca del final de esta historia.  
Un besote a todos y respiren profundo... comenzamos!

* * *

6. Recuerdos e ingredientes

_Parte dos_

Los Cazafortunas llegaron a las profundidades del mar con la más despiadada de las actitudes. Estaban decididos a capturar una buena cantidad de tritones y sirenas para no tener que regresar a esas aguas forasteras durante un largo tiempo más, por lo tanto, lanzaban hechizos aturdidores a diestra y siniestra sin miramiento alguno. Harry y Hermione vieron cómo muchos de los habitantes de la Ciudad Dorada intentaban escapar, pero eran alcanzados por los rayos a poco de lograrlo. Muchos quedaban flotando a la deriva como medusas inertes y la Guardia Real no tardó en salir en defensa de su gente. Tras el sonido de alarma que resonó escandalosamente por toda la cuenca, el mismo rey Ciro salió con su tridente de oro empuñado en ambas manos. Ordenó a voz en cuello que toda sirena y tritón escapase lo más lejos posible y buscara un escondite. Arsen, por otro lado, apareció por las puertas anchas del palacio viendo bajo su ceño furibundo que esos humanos impertinentes volvían a invadir todo lo que veían a su paso. Buscó con la mirada a Hermione y su estómago se retorció del miedo. De sólo pensar que pudieran atraparla le hacía perder la poca serenidad que le quedaba. _"¡Thyra!"_, gritó, viendo que su hermana Fedora nadaba aterrada hacia las afueras de la ciudad junto con otras sirenas. El tritón alzó su mentón, decidido a matar si era necesario.

Harry se sintió impotente al ver la cantidad de Cazafortunas que habían llegado a atacar. No dudó que sus compañeros Aurores estaban en camino pero tuvo que sacar bríos para defender a la Gente del Agua a punta de varita por sí solo. Ambos escucharon el llamado de Arsen, Hermione se inquietó y nadó entre las algas para ver hacia el palacio lo que estaba sucediendo. Decenas de magos lanzaban hechizos casi sin dirección. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados o huir como anguila asustada. Su reconocido valor brotó desde su pecho. Harry la contuvo haciéndola retroceder.

-¡Ocúltate! ¡Y no salgas, no importa lo que pase!- le ordenó.

-¡No tienes ningún derecho a pedirme eso!

-¡Por favor! ¡No quiero perderte otra vez!- aquella frase del moreno le detuvo los impulsos por unos segundos. Se quedaron observando sin saber qué responderse el uno al otro por varios segundos. Un sentimiento cálido inundó a la muchacha. Esos increíbles ojos esmeraldas la acobijaron, la sedujeron de una forma inexplicable. De pronto, un hechizo rompió el contacto visual al rozar a Harry por el hombro y estrellarse contra la arena. El ojiverde empujó a Hermione de vuelta a la frondosa cortina de algas para esconderla y giró en su propio eje disparando un "Petrificus Totalus" que no funcionó en una primera instancia. De su varita no se vislumbró ninguna respuesta. "_Debe ser por el lenguaje sirenio", _dedujo para sí mismo y tuvo que echar mano de los hechizos silenciosos que su misma mejor amiga le había enseñado. Su varita reaccionó por fin y petrificó al Cazafortunas con increíble acierto.

En la superficie, Ron y Luna compartieron un mismo presentimiento. Miraron hacia las aguas desde el bote en donde esperaban a Harry notando en lo profundo algunas luces envasadas, contenidas, como una tormenta bajo sus pies. Algo estaba pasando y no era nada bueno. No alcanzaron a preguntarse el qué cuando desde la cumbre del Cabo Sunión Apareció un grupo de Aurores que advirtieron gracias al inconfundible chasquido mágico. Todos ellos se lanzaron en picada al mar siendo eso señal de alerta para ambos. No dudaron en consumir el resto de Branquialgas que tenían a su haber y se sumergieron también para brindar ayuda. Los Cazafortunas habían regresado, era lo más seguro, y no podían quedarse atrás sólo suponiendo. Ojoloco comandaba el grupo seguido de cerca por Tonks. Debido a lo difícil de la situación, se sumaron Remus Lupin y Kingsley Shacklebolt para hacer uso de toda la presencia humana posible. Al llegar a la batalla nadando con todas sus fuerzas gracias a sus nuevas membranas, varios seguidores de Evan McAllen ya habían capturado o una sirena o un tritón, aturdido entre sus redes. El grupo recién llegado de magos se agazapó por entre los corales para evaluar la situación. Sí, era mucho más compleja de lo que fue en el primer ataque. El número de insurrectos había aumentado. Estaba claro que el negocio de tráfico de criaturas estaba llamando la atención de muchos codiciosos. Alastor, gracias a su ojo mágico, divisó a Harry luchando con algunos enemigos cerca del palacio real. No supo el cuándo ni el por qué de su presencia allí pero no tardó en deducirlo. De seguro había vuelto al Mar Egeo en secreto para buscar Hermione. "_Ese muchacho es un testarudo_", pensó. Sin embargo, antes de poder rumiar silenciosamente su descontento mediante burbujas de su boca, un hechizo llegó hasta el lugar en donde se ocultaban y tuvieron que nadar hacia diferentes direcciones para no ser alcanzados. Tras ellos, una pared rocosa recibió el impacto dejando caer piedras en un alud de fin de mundo. El polvo que se levantó por el estremecimiento nubló la visión bajo las aguas. El mar había quedado sumamente turbio.

Defendiendo con uñas y dientes su ciudad, Arsen hirió con gravedad a tres Cazafortunas a punta de su tridente plateado, obligándolos a abandonar la lucha. Invadido de preocupación, nadó furiosamente buscando a _Thyra_. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien, que había logrado escapar. No se perdonaba el hecho de haberse molestado con ella momentos antes. Entendía que de manera intrínseca sintiera una cierta conexión con los humanos, porque después de todo había sido uno de ellos. Ciro se lo había advertido. Convertir a un humano en Gente del Agua acarreaba consecuencias y grandes riesgos. El rey había convertido a su mujer, pero Maia jamás mostró interés por saber qué había sucedido con su memoria… la castaña, en cambio, poseía una porfía y curiosidad insólita que sólo conseguía complicarlo todo. No obstante, el tritón no pudo evitar sentirse más enamorado debido al desafío que ella significaba. Perdió la noción de la pelea por unos segundos lo que aprovechó un Cazafortunas para atarle un lazo grueso al cuello. Arsen sintió la presión llevando una de sus manos al nudo para aflojarlo. El mago tiraba de él como si fuera un potro al cual domar y junto con otro que llegaba para ayudarlo, lo mantenían inmovilizado.

A varios metros de allí, Ciro se ocultaba entre los pilares esmaltados del palacio real para estudiar a sus enemigos. Estaban mucho más apresurados y ansiosos que la vez anterior volviéndolos más violentos. Tenían las actitudes de quienes deseaban terminar un trabajo rápido y con el menor esfuerzo. Le preocupaba el bienestar de su familia. Su pequeño hijo Lysander, sobre todo. Le había pedido convertirse en un guerrero, en un miembro más de sus filas cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Por esa razón lo había llamado cuando platicaba con _Thyra_. Al rey no le agradó aquella propuesta, en otras palabras era una locura. No quería que su único hijo se expusiera a pesar de mostrar aptitudes a sus cortos ocho años. El chiquillo era valeroso, ágil y decidido, pero era su único heredero al trono. No podía exponerse a peligros como ése.

-Pero, padre… es lo que quiero hacer de mi vida, quiero defender nuestra Ciudad Dorada- le había rebatido el pequeño.

-No quiero volver hablar del tema, Lysander. Quítate esa idea de la cabeza- respondió el tritón- Ya tenemos excelentes guerreros en el frente y en la Guardia Real. Ellos deben velar por ti.

Aquella conversación sostenida pululaba en su memoria como bandada de mariposas. Ciro no había quedado tranquilo al ver la determinación en su hijo. Conociéndolo, era muy capaz de desobedecerlo deliberadamente y temía por su vida. Entre el caos y la confusión, el tritón de hermoso cabello verde guiaba a su pueblo a nadar fuera del alcance de los magos, entre ellos su familia y algunos de la Guardia Real para resguardarlos. Sin embargo, cuando el rey daba órdenes explícitas, un conjunto de Cazafortunas les cerró el paso creando una red enorme de color fosforescente. La luz que desplegaba logró desorientarlos un poco. Aún quedaba polvo flotando por doquier, eso y más el brillo en sus ojos, los llevó a nadar sin dirección cayendo en la trampa. Fue entonces donde Tonks intervino tempestivamente. La bruja nadaba cerca de aquella emboscada cortando la red con un _Reducto _oportuno. Remus le ayudó, haciendo retroceder a los enemigos con hechizos para cubrirla. Los tritones y sirenas huyeron hacia los arrecifes a orillas de la cuenca, para despejar el campo de batalla, mientras que Ciro por el contrario, apretó los dientes y regresó para seguir luchando.

Cuando todo eso acontecía, Hermione observó la proeza de Tonks a lo lejos. Su llamativo cabello violeta llamó su atención. Una cierta admiración y simpatía se generó en su pecho sabiendo que su rostro le resultaba familiar. Sonrió. Gotas de recuerdos volvieron a humedecer su memoria viéndola al interior de una cocina, una enorme casa antigua donde hacía caras raras sentada en una mesa. Sí, las imágenes se volvían cada vez más nítidas provocando que su estómago se retorciera de la sorpresa. Decidida a abandonar su escondite, dirigió su mirada hacia la red rota y la lluvia de hechizos que cayeron sobre la Gente del Agua y los Aurores, muchos de ellos lograron evadirlos, pero había un niño que se había quedado atrás debido al desorden. Uno de los Cazafortunas lo tomó por su corta cola de pez con tonos celestes y lo asió con facilidad. Se lo llevó cubriendo su boca. La castaña lo reconoció sin problemas, se trataba de Lysander, el pequeño hijo de Ciro y estaba en problemas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hermione abandonó el banco de algas para ir en su auxilio. Harry, concentrado en el duelo que sostenía contra uno de los intrusos, no se percató de la acción de su mejor amiga continuando con el enfrentamiento. Ella nadó lo mejor que pudo, cortando el agua como a mantequilla.

-¡Déjalo en paz!- gritó, sabiendo que era inútil tratar de hablarle a ese humano sin corazón. El Cazafortunas quedó embelesado ante su belleza. Al verla nadando furiosa hacia él, su distracción fue aprovechada por el valiente Lysander, quien con todas sus fuerzas hundió su cabeza en el estómago del hombre. Gracias al golpe, lo hizo doblarse en dos y soltar burbujas debido al gemido. Hermione estaba enfurecida. Al llegar agitó su delineada cola para golpearlo con sus aletas. Le cruzó el rostro medio a medio consiguiendo que soltara al pequeño al instante. El mago, aturdido y con sangre brotando de sus labios partidos, dejó caer su varita hundiéndose junto con ella en las profundidades.

-Gracias… - le dijo el chico con su voz dulce e inocente. La muchacha le sonrió, despeinándolo de forma juguetona.

-Descuida, ahora tengo que llevarte con tu madre… - pero el peligro estaba lejos de terminar. Al voltear para nadar fuera de la cuenca, la mirada de victoria de Evan McAllen a poca distancia de ellos los detuvo de golpe. Aquel hombre tenía un brillo peculiar en sus ojos. Algo parecido al fuego indistinguible de la ambición. No era para menos, el líder de los Cazafortunas tenía frente a él a la sirena más bella que había visto jamás, aquella que tanto anhelaba y estaba al alcance de su mano, indefensa, vulnerable. El pequeño Lysander se ubicó frente a la joven para protegerla con su menudo cuerpo de niño pez, pero Hermione lo obligó a quedarse detrás de ella… supo intuitivamente que ese humano era el peor de todos…

Harry nadó hacia las algas para buscar a la castaña sin hallarla. De pronto el agua le supo a claro en la garganta. Se había ido y se molestó consigo mismo al esperar que ella le obedeciera. Hermione siempre había hecho las cosas a su manera. Arrancando las algas con sus manos auto convenciéndose de que seguía escondida allí, desistió de su estúpida esperanza para nadar hacia el centro de la ciudad acuática. Vio que sus compañeros Aurores habían llegado alegrándose de que controlaran la situación en varios puntos del lugar. Pateó el agua buscando a la mujer que amaba, sabiendo que de seguro fue en ayuda de algún tritón o sirena. Ella se destacaba por su valor y su intolerancia ante la injusticia. Resultaba increíble cómo la personalidad no tenía nada que ver con la memoria dañada. Al poco de avanzar, una mano ruda lo sostuvo del brazo viendo que Ojoloco Moody lo detenía con el ceño fruncido. Estaba claro para él que el Auror le pedía explicaciones por su insubordinación, por su imprudencia de estar solo bajo las aguas griegas sin advertirles de sus intenciones. Le gesticulaba pero Harry no lograba comprenderle, quiso contestarle pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo consciente de que tampoco él le entendería, reparó por sobre el hombro de Alastor que aquel tritón de dorada cabellera estaba en aprietos. Lo reconoció al instante. Un par de Cazafortunas lo tenían amarrado por el cuello, ahorcándolo para subirlo a la superficie y nadó hacia él ignorando al Auror del ojo mágico. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del enfrentamiento, Harry cortó la cuerda luminosa con su varita consiguiendo liberar a Arsen y sobre la misma, aturdir a los dos responsables. El tritón se quitó el amarre del cuello sintiendo un ardor en su piel que dejó marca. El agua por fin pasaba sin problemas por sus agallas. Suspiró profundamente. Miró al moreno un tanto ofendido al saber de quién se trataba. El mismo humano que "su esposa" había ayudado a escapar.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo- le dijo. Harry sonrió débilmente.

-Estabas en problemas, tenía que ayudarte- al contestar, tanto Arsen como Alastor, quien estaba cerca de ellos, quedaron pasmados al escucharlo hablar sirenio.

-¿Cómo es que puedes entenderme?

-Un poco de tu cabello nos ayudó a generar una poción para poder comunicarnos- le dijo el ojiverde. El momento del jalón que sintió al pasar por unas rocas llegó a la memoria del tritón. Harry continuó- No soy malvado, soy uno de los Aurores de la comunidad mágica y sólo quiero ayudar, terminar con todo esto. Además, aquí tienen a una persona que es muy importante para mí… se llama Hermione.

-¿Hermione?

-La chica de cabello castaño que detuvo nuestra pelea- Arsen sintió cómo cada célula de su cuerpo estallaba de la impresión. "_Thyra"_, pensó.- Por alguna razón la han convertido en sirena y necesito revertir el proceso. Yo… la necesito a mi lado de nuevo.

En medio de toda esa locura de hechizos y disputa, un silencio glaciar inundó el momento. Arsen, no podía hilar dos palabras, estaba totalmente perdido en el temor de que podría perderla y apretó sus ojos. Alastor, por otra parte, no podía explicarse cómo Harry se comunicaba con el tritón con tal desenfado y el moreno no cabía en su cuerpo de la añoranza por tener a Hermione de vuelta. Al confesar su necesidad de forma tan vehemente, sintió que ya no tenía nada más que ocultar. Estaba expuesto, un loco enamorado que había estado más tiempo sumergido en el mar que parado en la superficie, buscándola. Ese amor abrasante llegó a calcinar lo que alguna vez sintió por Ginny Weasley. "_Tuve que perderla para encontrarla_", pensó amargamente. De repente, un asustado grupo de sirenas y tritones nadaron hacia ellos rumbo a un refugio cercano. Eran los que Tonks había liberado desde la red de los Cazafortunas. Arsen les indicó que se internaran en los laberintos de roca y arrecifes que bajaban hacia la explanada. Era el lugar más apropiado debido a su complejidad, casi tan serpenteante como un laberinto. Todos obedecieron y una sirena de encendido cabello rojo lloraba desesperada.

-¡Arsen! ¡No encuentro a Lysander, no sé dónde está mi hijo!- exclamó pidiéndole ayuda al tritón. Al escucharla, el aludido abrió más sus hermosos ojos platinados. Tenía enfrente a la esposa de Ciro y la madre del futuro heredero, Maia. La calmó tomándola por los hombros.

-Tranquila, mi señora… lo encontraré- le dijo viendo que los dos humanos, Harry y Ojoloco, estaban perplejos ante la majestuosidad que desplegaba aquella sirena. Su cola anaranjada la hacía parecer una ráfaga de fuego. Sin lugar a dudas era un espectáculo para la vista. Los hechizos cruzados volvieron a espantarlos teniendo que agazaparse para no ser alcanzados- ¡Vaya con los demás! ¡Ocúltese!- le ordenó y ella nadó hacia los roqueríos.

Harry dirigió su mirada unos metros más arriba de su cabeza para distinguir que Ron había atrapado a un Cazafortunas por el cuello para detenerlo. Luna lo apoyaba desde su flanco derecho, formando un escudo protector lo suficientemente amplio para que la Gente de Agua evacuada no fuera hechizada al salir de la ciudad. Sin embargo, a pesar del control que paulatinamente estaba llegando, algunos refuerzos enemigos arribaron para dar apoyo. Resultaba lógico una vez que Harry se había dado cuenta de su táctica: habían dividido el grupo de Cazafortunas en subconjuntos para aprovechar de mejor manera las Branquialgas. Los que estaban cerca de cumplir la hora, volvían a la superficie con algún ejemplar de sirena o tritón, mientras que otro grupo se sumergía para asaltar una nueva hora y así refrescar el ataque. El moreno apretó su mandíbula, encolerizado. Algunos Aurores tuvieron que regresar a la costa de Cabo Sunión debido a que los efectos de la hierba mágica comenzaban a acabarse alarmantemente y eso les daba una horrenda desventaja.

Fue entonces, donde la lucha cesó unos segundos valiosos y tanto Harry como Arsen vieron a Hermione a orillas de la ciudad, amenazada por un Cazafortunas. Estaba reducida, acorralada y abrazada a Lysander. Ojoloco dirigió su vista hacia el mismo lugar reconociendo a la castaña al instante. Su quijada cayó gracias al asombro. La vergüenza de saberse equivocado lo llevó a torcer sus delgados labios. El moreno tuvo razón todo el tiempo y tuvo que doblegar su propia testarudez. Su ojo mágico la escaneó por completo sin poder convencerse de lo que estaba presenciando. ¿Cómo era posible que algo así ocurriera? ¿Qué clase de magia, rito o poder consiguió transformarla? ¿Por qué?... Moody quedó paralizado. Harry fue hacia ella nadando a todo lo que podían sus piernas, Arsen lo siguió y elevó su tridente lanzándolo como una jabalina hacia Evan McAllen, quien lo evitó por sólo unos centímetros. El arma punzante quedó clavada en la arena. El Cazafortuna tenía algo en sus manos, una especie de animal parecido a una anguila. El Lobalug que habían cazado días antes para la ocasión. No dudó en hacer uso de ella. Al presionarla, la criatura soltó un veneno de color oscuro que expulsó como un chorro hacia la joven y el pequeño Lysander. Hermione hizo el intento de protegerlo, pero el líquido se espació con rapidez y los afectó quedando inmovilizados. La sirena pudo sentir cómo sus músculos se contraían y sus manos se empuñaban contra su voluntad. Su hermosa cola de color jade quedó engarfiada y no pudo volver a moverse, lo mismo había pasado con el hijo de Ciro.

Harry perdió los estribos. Lanzó un hechizo aturdidor batiendo su brazo como un látigo pero la llegada de los nuevos refuerzos logró desviar el rayo con otro en el trayecto. Sin esperarlo, el choque de ambos hechizos dio contra las rocas a un costado y varios peñascos se desprendieron de su sitio. El derrumbe formó un muro sinuoso. La carrera del ojiverde y el tritón se vio interrumpida por este obstáculo inesperado que debieron sortear nadando hacia arriba. No obstante, al llegar a la cresta del montículo, tres Cazafortunas los esperaban con una red para atraparlos. Se encontraron ante una telaraña brillante quedando enredados como insectos. Arsen no tenía su tridente y Harry sintió cómo su varita volaba de su mano debido a un _Expelliermus_ que uno de sus enemigos le había arrojado. El pánico lo anuló por unos segundos. Ojoloco, menos hábil en el buceo que ellos por culpa de su pierna artificial, tardó en auxiliarlos pero logró aturdir a dos de los rebeldes de un solo _Stupefy. _El tercero insistió pero recibió un puñetazo del tritón que le dislocó la quijada. Durante el forcejeo, Harry vio cómo Evan subía a la superficie con un _Ascendio_ con Hermione bien sujeta contra su pecho, mientras que otro Cazafortunas hacía lo mismo con el pequeño Lysander. Se perdieron en las alturas fuera del océano.

Para los enemigos la cacería había sido provechosa. Varios ejemplares habían sido capturados y entre ellos la sirena más bella de la cuenca. Alastor cortó la red que enredaba a Harry y éste salió de ella como un enajenado. El viejo Auror lo detuvo por los hombros señalando que se calmara. De nada servía salir del mar si todavía respiraba agua en vez de oxígeno. El tritón, nadando hacia su tridente para recuperarlo, reparó que la batalla había acabado. Los invasores se habían ido y el silencio acuático volvió a serenarlo todo. El dolor por no poder hacer nada le aprisionó las entrañas juzgándose duramente. Debió actuar de diferente forma, dejar sus emociones de lado para luchar con la frialdad que se le era conocida. Se habían llevado a Thyra y a Lysander, y tuvo que hacer enormes esfuerzos para no soltar un grito de rabia.

La hora de las Branquialgas en los Aurores estaba claudicando, muchos volvieron a la superficie bajo la orden de Ojoloco y llevar a los detenidos al Cuartel, mientras que él, Tonks, Lupin, Ron y Luna se quedaron con Harry unos minutos más nadando de regreso a la Ciudad Dorada. La Gente del Agua comenzaba a volver recuperando la calma perdida. A medio camino, el rey Ciro los interceptó viéndose cansado y con heridas leves en su rostro y brazos. Arsen le comunicó de su fracaso a la hora de proteger a su pueblo, notificando la captura de su único hijo. Ciro enmudeció de golpe y su esposa, quien lo había escuchado, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Lo lamento mucho, señor- dijo el tritón, bajando su cabeza a modo de infinito respeto y arrepentimiento.

-No te culpes, Arsen- respondió el rey, afectado- Es mi responsabilidad. Nada pudimos hacer, eran demasiados.

-La red… la red estaba hecha de un material imposible de romper. Lo intenté, se lo juro…

-Esas redes mágicas sólo se pueden romper con eso, con magia.- informó Harry, interviniendo en la charla de los dos tritones. Ciro alzó sus cejas al oírlo hablar su idioma.- Tenemos que ir por ellos, tenemos que rescatarlos. ¡Esta lucha ha llegado demasiado lejos!

-¿Quién es usted?- le preguntó.

-¿Acaso importa? ¡Tienen a Hermione!- aquel nombre no significó nada para el líder de la Gente del Agua. Arsen rompió su silencio.

-Se refiere a _Thyra- _dijo. Fue entonces donde la sagaz mente de Ciro lo comprendió todo. Asintió con tal elegancia que Harry recordó por un segundo a Dumbledore. El rey admiró al resto de los humanos que lo acompañaban reparando que el efecto de sus Branquialgas se les estaba terminando. Se dirigió nuevamente hacia Harry, con amabilidad.

-Vengan, tengo un suministro de Branquialgas que pueden utilizar.

* * *

Hermione despertó al interior de una alberca amplia y profunda. A su alrededor advirtió que no estaba sola, por lo menos una docena entre sirenas y tritones estaban enclaustrados en el lugar dando vueltas en busca de una grieta, de una forma de escapar. Estaban en un verdadero calabozo transparente bajo el agua. Se dio cuenta que no sólo había Gente del Agua del Mar Egeo sino que también del Mar del Norte. Eran diferentes, de dientes pequeños y puntiagudos, mucho menos agraciados que ellos pero igualmente valiosos. Yaciendo a su lado, estaba Lysander, el valiente hijo de Ciro. La muchacha se enterneció y lo despertó suavemente para saber que estaba bien. El niño abrió sus ojos idénticos a los de su padre, incorporándose despacio. Se le vio contento de poder mover su cuerpo otra vez.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó, frotando sus brazos.

-No lo sé…

-Estamos en la isla Makronisos- les dijo una sirena habitante de la Ciudad Dorada. Tenía su cabello largo y negro como la noche, pero infinitamente hipnotizante. - Reconocí el lugar al llegar. Siempre nadaba por estas aguas junto con mi hermana.

Hermione guardó silencio. Era deprimente. Estaban encerrados por un cristal gigantesco que los hacía sentir dentro de un acuario para voyeristas sin alma. ¿Qué sucedería con ellos? ¿Los venderían al mejor postor? Y una vez comprados… ¿Qué les sucedería?... la muchacha observó a cada uno de los recluidos y temió más por todos ellos que por sí misma. Abrazó a Lysander con fuerza, sintiendo que era su responsabilidad proteger de él y no al contrario. Llevó su mirada topacio hacia las alturas de la alberca y un techo blanco como el hielo mataba todo tipo de plan antes de siquiera gestarlo. Tuvo miedo. Un miedo que parecía enfriar el agua a su alrededor y tembló castañeando sus dientes. Sin embargo, hizo un gesto que era muy conocido en ella: alzó el mentón con terquedad y altivez confiada en que saldrían de ahí con vida. Fue entonces donde el chico de cabello oscuro llamado Harry ocupó su mente de lleno. El beso que le había dado a escondidas había escandalizado todo en ella, pero no fue pura confusión. De cierta forma le había parecido lo más sensato en mucho tiempo, más que el beso que le había dado Arsen.

Poco a poco los recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza. Cerró los ojos unos momentos, visualizando el castillo de Hogwarts en plenitud. Vio unos botes iluminados cruzando un lago hasta las alturas del inmueble y una bruja esperándolos con su rostro serio y estricto. Toda su vida avanzaba como aluvión para cubrirla de nuevo. Experimentó un estremecimiento cuando vio a sus padres, sus amigos, sus aventuras… sobre todo al mismo muchacho que la había besado. Harry… Harry Potter… su mejor amigo, su compañero, su cómplice. Recordó sus propios celos, su sentimiento de vacío en el pecho cuando le dijo que se probara una sortija de compromiso. La muchacha llevó una de sus manos hacia su corpiño y se hizo de la joya que había guardado allí al encontrarla abandonada. La observó otra vez sabiendo que era destinada para Ginny Weasley y los celos volvieron a atacarla. Sin esperarlo, rió despacio. Recordó que estaba enamorada de Harry y no tuvo el tiempo para darse cuenta con certeza. El ataque al que fue victima no tardó en materializarse. El hechizo que cruzó su espalda la había llevado a la inconsciencia pero no sin antes ver que un tritón hermoso iba en su rescate. Luego, nada. Sólo un espacio en blanco en donde los recientes momentos ocupaban el lugar: una cola de pez por piernas… su cabello más acentuado y sus ojos llamativamente dorados… se había convertido en sirena y sólo quedaba preguntar cómo había sucedido.

El pequeño Lysander la miraba con interés. Ver a Hermione con los ojos cerrados, como sumergida en su propio océano de recuerdos, era un cuento de hadas. Tenía aquella expresión angelical que de seguro hechizaba a los hombres hasta la locura. El niño rompió con la pausa.

-¿Qué sucede, _Thyra_?- ella salió de su ensimismamiento para responder con dulzura.

-Nada, cariño… pero llámame, Hermione…

Al interior del palacio real, Ciro repartió nuevas dosis de Branquialgas a los humanos que estaban en su sala de escritorio, menos a Harry, quien aún estaba bajo el efecto de la poción duradera de Luna. El rey se movía con gracia haciendo alarde inconsciente de su belleza acuática. Tener por primera vez a unos humanos extranjeros al interior de su hogar era algo inusitado. Siempre recibía alguna visita del Jefe de los Aurores griegos, quien en esos momentos estaba realizando las gestiones legales contra los Cazafortunas detenidos, pero jamás de unos perfectos extraños con mal carácter. El rey observaba a Harry como bicho raro. El que hablara sirenio le desconcertaba pero mucho más su marcada cicatriz en la frente. Tenía la perfecta forma de un rayo.

-¿Adónde se llevan a los capturados?- preguntó el moreno de repente, sin mucha paciencia.

-A la isla Makronisos, cerca de Cabo Sunión. Nos informó el pueblo del Mar del Norte cuando fueron atacados- Harry suspiró mirando a sus compañeros, imposibilitado de comunicarse aún con ellos. Cada uno tenía una expresión de increíble intriga ante lo que estuvieran conversando. Les hizo un gesto de calma y se volvió nuevamente hacia el rey.

-¿Cómo fue que transformaron a Hermione en sirena?- la abrupta y desafiante pregunta detuvo el tiempo dentro de aquella habitación. El rostro de Arsen cambió a una mucho más grave, como si ideara una forma de atacarlos a todos con el mínimo de esfuerzo. Empuñó sus manos fuertemente y Tonks se inquietó sobremanera. Lupin la tranquilizó con un ademán confiado. Aquel tritón había demostrado estar del mismo lado a pesar de lo intimidante que pudiera ser. Harry insistió, angustiado- ¿Por qué sucedió?... ¿Cómo se puede revertir?... ¡Respóndanme!

La última pregunta fue la que ensartó el corazón de Arsen con miles de estiletes venenosos. Supo que estaba siendo victima de su propio egoísmo y no pudo más que dejar caer sus hombros, resignado. Él había chantajeado al rey para que convirtiera a la castaña en sirena, él había obrado toda aquella situación, había ignorado el hecho de que existía un pasado en ella y que no podía truncarlo a su antojo. Se había enamorado profundamente de esa muchacha esperando ser amado de igual manera, pero no midió los riesgos de no conseguirlo. La quería a su lado, sin embargo jamás consideró que alguien la amara también en la superficie. Iluso de su parte, por supuesto. Ella era una mujer de quien resultaba muy fácil enamorarse. Ciro, como todo un líder, avanzó un poco para hablar con seguridad ante el joven moreno, pero fue el mismo Arsen quien intervino.

-Yo soy el responsable de su transformación- dijo sin vacilaciones. Harry perdió sus cabales y se fue en contra del tritón sin importarle ser mucho más menudo e insignificante que él. La fuerza del amor le sumó brusquedad consiguiendo aplastar a Arsen contra el muro, algo que nadie esperaba. Todos los presentes se interpusieron para intentar separarlos.

-¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!?- gritaba Harry, cogiéndolo por el cuello- ¿¡Cuál fue tu motivo para apartarla de mi lado!? ¡Yo la amo!

-¡También yo!- replicó el tritón- ¡Si no lo hacía ella hubiera muerto ahogada! ¡Lo hice para salvarla!

El moreno contuvo sus deseos de asesinarlo con sus propias manos. No quería creer que no había forma de revertirlo… por lo menos era información que Arsen no le daría por nada del mundo. Si para que _Thyra _volviera a ser humana él debía perder la vida, lo haría por ella. Ojoloco, Lupin y Ron lograron apartar a Harry mientras que el rey Ciro junto con Tonks y Luna mantenían al tritón en su lugar por si decidía atacarlo de vuelta. Sin embargo, el guerrero no mostró intención alguna de hacerlo. Harry necesitaba de la comprensión de sus amigos pero era sumamente frustrante no poder hablar con ellos bajo el agua. Estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba. Suspiró, agotado. Sintiendo el peso de mil toneladas sobre su cuerpo. Ya era tiempo para que la poción comenzara a declinar en su efecto y un sonido extraño invadió sus oídos. Algo como estática, parecido a una radio mal sintonizada.

El moreno supo de inmediato que le quedaban pocos minutos para poder intercambiar las últimas palabras con esos dos tritones, por tanto propuso volver a reunirse al día siguiente para ir a la isla Makronisos y rescatar a los secuestrados. Informó a Ciro de la invención de su amiga Luna de una poción basada en Branquialgas, otros elementos y un poco de cabello de tritón para poder comunicarse en el mismo lenguaje. El rey se mostró asombrado. Dejando a un lado las preguntas innecesarias, cortó un mechón verde de su melena para luego entregárselo. Harry le agradeció recordando lo que le había costado conseguir cabello a la fuerza.

-Mañana al despuntar el alba- anunció el ojiverde. Ciro asintió, determinado. Arsen, en cambio, se mostró renuente a luchar hombro con hombro con él.

-No necesitaba de tu ayuda para zafarme de esos dos humanos, tampoco la necesito para salvar a _Thyra_- le dijo con terquedad, sintiendo aún el ardor del lazo alrededor de su cuello. Harry enarcó sus cejas.

-En realidad, el hechizo iba para ti, pero fallé y le di a la cuerda- ironizó en el poco sirenio que podía entender- Pero para rescatarla a ella… tendremos que ayudarnos- y sin más, estiró su mano para que el enorme tritón se la estrechara aún con cierta desconfianza.


	7. El gran rescate

Hola chicos!  
Perdonen mi tardanza pero ya vine y con nuevo emocionante capitulo. Debo confesarles que me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y espero conseguir lo mismo en ustedes, que se diviertan leyendo :) Este ya es el PENULTIMO capítulo de esta historia submarina y ojalá les haya gustado este escenario distinto. En el siguiente tendremos aguas más tranquilas, pero ahora respiren profundo que nos sumergimos ya!

Gracias y buen viaje!**  
**

* * *

7. El gran rescate

Hermione mantenía al pequeño Lysander encerrado entre sus brazos. Se sentía tan vulnerable e impotente que sólo podía pensar en cuidar de ese niño con su propio cuerpo. No dejaría que nada malo le pasara en manos de esos Cazafortunas desalmados. Tenía que mantener la calma y pensar con la cabeza bien puesta sobre sus hombros. Por su parte, Lysander estaba lejos de sentir miedo. Estaba convencido de volverse un tiburón en el momento indicado por defender su vida y la deella. Dentro de esa alberca, la muchacha se observó en el reflejo del vidrio que los mantenía cautivos. Admiró la cola que nacía de sus caderas sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo en sí misma… ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir una conversión así?... ¿Qué lo produjo? Se miró la tonalidad de su piel, blanca como roca de sal, y su cabello frondoso que nadaba alrededor de su cabeza en un increíble color cobrizo. Lo recordó todo, todos sus recuerdos humanos volvieron a poblar su memoria y se sintió dichosa de estar viva al menos. Se preguntó dónde estaría Harry, dónde estarían todos sus amigos… ¿Estarían buscándola? ¿La ayudarían a escapar?... su mente ágil y astuta evaluó sus posibilidades de salir de allí por sus propios medios pero luego se estrellaron ante el amargo hecho de que no tenía su varita consigo.

Llevó una de sus manos a su frente reparando que todavía tenía entre los dedos el anillo de compromiso que Harry le había comprado a Ginny. Un tropel de sentimientos la derribó por knock-out. Sollozó sin esperarlo. El último instante que había compartido con su mejor amigo había sido en la mansión, donde él se desmoronaba de decepción al ser rechazado por cuarta vez por la pelirroja y ella, por supuesto, lo intentaba consolar de alguna manera. Hermione apretó sus ojos unos segundos. Tendría que volver a acostumbrarse a esa idea y actuar como la compañera y camarada que siempre había sido. ¿Por qué había perdido esa perspectiva? ¿Por qué los celos ahora?... pero ya no importaba, el escenario era totalmente diferente. Era una sirena, por alguna razón lo era y quizás para siempre. Un dolor desconocido la albergó y comenzó a llorar con desconsuelo. Lysander se enterneció acariciándole la cabellera con sus suaves movimientos infantiles.

-No te preocupes, yo te protegeré- le dijo y la castaña sonrió.

-Esa es mi tarea- contestó, besándolo en la frente.- Ya vendrán por nosotros.

-Lo sé, confío en mi padre- Hermione lo escuchó pero sólo una frase se le vino a la cabeza: _Y yo confío en Harry._

Al otro lado del grueso cristal, dos siluetas se materializaron mostrándose satisfechas y vencedoras. Evan McAllen junto a uno de sus subordinados, apreciaba la mercancía en todo su esplendor. Su acuario privado. Parecían comentar algo gracioso entre ellos y esas sonrisas dibujadas en sus bocas no hicieron más que reventar a la joven sirena en cólera pura. Nadó lo más cerca del vidrio q pudo y procuró aprenderse de memoria aquel rostro perverso. "_¡Eres un maldito hijo de perra!", _le espetó sabiendo que era inútil gritar encerrada allí y además en otro lenguaje. Su blasfemia rebotó contra el cristal sonando del otro lado de manera contenida. Evan se acercó al vidrio también mirándola detalle a detalle.

-Creo que es uno de los ejemplares más hermosos que he visto- dijo el Cazafortunas. Llevó una mano al cristal como si pudiera acariciarla a través de él. Hermione frunció el ceño y dio un puñetazo al vidrio con tanta fuerza que resonó como un trueno del otro lado y su mano comenzó a sangrar en los nudillos. McAllen se mostró sorprendido por su valor.

-Vaya, vaya… tenemos a una rebelde- comentó el otro mago cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo.

-Pagarán mucho dinero por ella.

-Eso es bueno ¿no?- sin embargo, el gesto en Evan no era de ambición sino de duda ante aquella pregunta. Parecía estar reconsiderando un punto importante y volvió a acariciar el vidrio creyendo que podía tocar a la sirena frente a él.

-La compraré yo- dijo de pronto.- Esta valiente sirena será para mí.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

Sácala de la alberca… la pondré en un lugar especial- zanjó el Cazafortunas y el subalterno comenzó a realizar las gestiones para aislarla de los demás.

Lysander tuvo un escalofrío presagioso. Le pidió a Hermione alejarse del vidrio mientras veía cómo esos dos humanos conversaban algo que no le daba buena espina. La mirada de ese tipo hacia la sirena no era para nada benevolente y la tomó de la mano para nadar hacia los demás secuestrados. Una de las capturadas del Mar del Norte no dejaba de temblar gracias al miedo que sentía; un tritón, casi tan musculoso como Arsen, no cesaba de azotar el cristal que daba al océano con su hombro. La desazón y la incertidumbre dentro de esa cantera eran casi palpables.

Luego de unos minutos eternos, Hermione comprendió que el pequeño Lysander se encogía cerca de ella. Como niño, su valor se veía disminuido por momentos. Ella se enterneció y lo rodeó con su brazo para recostarlo en su regazo. Así podría dormir olvidándose de lo que sucedía por lo menos unos instantes. El chico no podía, estaba intranquilo. La sirena suspiró, acariciando su corto cabello verde que le coronaba la cabeza. Fue entonces donde se le ocurrió distraerlo. Acudió a sus recuerdos de toda la vida y armó en su mente una historia para él. Comenzó relatando de un tren mágico que transportaba a futuros magos y brujas por un largo camino serpenteante entre los montes. De su caldero emergía humo hacia el cielo que dejaba una estela espesa en el camino. Allí, al interior de uno de sus vagones, tres niños sedientos por aventuras, se adentraban en un mundo desconocido y atrayente. Al final del largo trayecto, un semi gigante los esperaba con un farol alzado sobre su cabeza. Era el guardabosque del inmenso colegio de Magia y Hechicería… Lysander la escuchaba con atención al igual que varios tritones y sirenas a su alrededor. La castaña siguió su relato, echando mano de su grandilocuencia. Comprendió que extrañaba tanto su mundo que le dolían hasta los huesos. Continuó contando de aventuras mágicas de dragones, huevos de oro y árboles que golpeaban como pulpos peligrosos. Sin embargo, cuando llegaba al punto de relatar sobre la amistad construida con un chico de cabello negro, su corazón se apretaba y su voz sonaba mucho más compungida.

-¿Quién era ese niño?- preguntó uno de los tritones, absorbido por la historia. Hermione sonrió al comprender que había logrado a interesar a casi todos dentro de la alberca. Respondió.

-El mejor amigo que pude haber tenido- Lysander no lo entendió.

-¿Cómo pudiste conocerlo? Él era humano ¿no?- la muchacha asintió.

-También yo lo fui…- y ante la impresión de todos los oyentes, el techo sobre sus cabezas se abrió de repente. Una red de brillantes colores cayó sobre ellos dejándolos enredados. Hermione y Lysander nadaron en el momento justo logrando zafarse de la trampa, pero no hubo diferencia alguna. Tres Cazafortunas se sumergieron tomando al pequeño tritón para separarlo de la sirena. La castaña luchó aguerridamente contra los dos magos que la sostenían de los brazos y aletas pero la superaban en fuerza.

_¡No! ¡Déjenla en paz!_- gritó Lysander al comprender que habían ido sólo por ella…

* * *

Luna aprovechó cada cabello ofrecido por el rey de la Gente del Agua. El mechón de color verde reposaba en su mesa de trabajo, mientras que medía los trozos de Branquialga con mucha precisión. Luego de pasar varios minutos presenciando una plática en sirenio entre Ciro, Arsen y Harry, la ex Ravenclaw comenzó a preparar varias dosis de poción para todos bajo la orden de su moreno amigo. Según lo relatado por él, dentro de aquella habitación en el palacio de la Ciudad Dorada, se establecieron lazos de amistad para luchar en equipo contra los Cazafortunas. Cerca de diez habitantes habían sido secuestrados, sin mencionar a otros desde el Mar del Norte. Era tiempo de terminar con aquella caza malintencionada de criaturas mágicas.

Harry estaba deshecho. Casi tan mal como cuando Hermione había desaparecido en el primer ataque. Tonks temía tocarlo por temor a verlo caerse en pedazos. Albergados bajo el calor de la chimenea de Grimmauld Place, todos se reunieron alrededor de la larga mesa para evaluar lo sucedido. Alastor Moody comenzó a hablar mostrándose muy arrepentido de no haberle creído al ojiverde en una primera instancia. Estaba tan cegado ante la imposibilidad de que una persona sobreviviera bajo el agua por más de cinco minutos, que no consideró que en el mundo mágico todo podía suceder. Ahora, sólo podía pensar en ir por ella en una misión de rescate… después pensarían en cómo volverla humana. Luego de sus palabras, Ginny miró a Harry al otro lado de la mesa. Lo vio tan afectado que no supo qué decirle. Cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde la última proposición de matrimonio. ¿Debía pasar algo así de extremo para que se diera cuenta que tanta complicidad llama al amor y no sólo a la amistad? Al parecer, en la vida de Harry Potter nada era sencillo. Tonks por otra parte, trataba de imaginarse a Hermione como una sirena y su estómago se encogía. Era casi como darla por muerta pero no quiso expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta. Ya el desaliento volaba entre ellos, no era necesario darle más alas. ¿Cómo podrían convertirla? Si Harry la amaba tanto como lo demostraba su semblante derrotado y desesperado… ¿Cómo estarían juntos? No había forma. La bruja meneó la cabeza sin encontrar una respuesta o una solución a ese dilema.

-De acuerdo a lo planeado, Luna está haciendo poción suficiente para todos los Aurores e iremos hasta la Isla Makronisos en las costas de Grecia.- dijo Harry tratando de oírse seguro.- Con la poción estaremos coordinados con la Gente del Agua sin necesidad de gestos y vagas interpretaciones que puedan limitarnos en la comunicación.

-¿Dónde nos reuniremos con ellos?- preguntó Tonks.

-El rey Ciro y sus guerreros nos esperarán en las afueras de la cuenca, camino a las islas griegas. Allí, tomaremos la poción y tendremos dos horas para llegar y detener a los Cazafortunas.- todos se mostraron de acuerdo, incluyendo Ginny.

-Iré con ustedes, Harry- dijo, determinada- Hermione es mi amiga y quiero ayudar.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- reclamó Ron con sus orejas encendidas- ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡Debes quedarte aquí y esperarnos!

-¡No puedes darme órdenes, Ronald! ¡Ya no soy una niña!- Harry cogió el brazo de su mejor amigo al ver que estaba dispuesto a refutarle de vuelta. El pelirrojo se contuvo sabiendo que su hermana tenía razón.

Por parte del ojiverde no había problema alguno, mientras más quisieran ayudar, mejor, y le asintió a la muchacha sin palabras. En ese momento el recuerdo de la castaña de su vida entró casi como una marejada. Ella siempre estuvo a su lado y ahora, su ausencia sonaba como gritos en sus tímpanos. Estaba perdido, sin brújula ni sextantes, ella era su cable a tierra, ella era quien aterrizaba sus ilusas conclusiones. Se reprochó duramente el no haber aprovechado su compañía cuando la tuvo tan cerca. Trató de mantenerse calmado, con la cabeza fría, un paso a la vez… primero había que rescatar a todos los secuestrados, poner a esos Cazafortunas tras las rejas de Azkaban y luego dedicaría la vida entera si era necesario para volver a Hermione en humana otra vez.

La noche previa al rescate, Harry pasó las horas merodeando por la mansión oscura y silenciosa. Estaba nervioso. Imaginar lo que le esperaba, la batalla, la profundidad del Mar Egeo, el riesgo de fallar y que todo se fuera al carajo, le espantaba el sueño terriblemente. Era posible que algo fallara, debía ser realista. Se llevó su varita a las manos mirándola con detenimiento. Esperaba que su habilidad de Auror no lo traicionara en esa oportunidad tan importante. Caminó hacia la cocina para prepararse algo caliente. Sólo pensar en sentir las frías aguas contra su piel lo llevó a estremecerse. Tanto tiempo había pasado nadando en el océano que podía percibir la frescura del mar en su propio esqueleto. Se sirvió un poco de café en una de las tazas y la abrazó entre sus manos para sorber un trago. El líquido bajó por su garganta apreciando lo bien que se sentía.

Pensó en las palabras de Arsen durante su discusión: _¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Cuál fue tu motivo para apartarla de mi lado? ¡Yo la amo! - ¡También yo!_... esa respuesta sacudió todo en su interior. Vio tal seguridad en sus ojos plateados que no pudo más que creerle. No podía odiarlo. Sin su ayuda Hermione hubiera muerto y aquello jamás se lo habría perdonado. La castaña hubiera sido una más de los grandes ausentes en su vida y aquel tritón lo evitó como pudo. Un dejo de celos lo atacó pero tuvo que aceptarlo. No era difícil enamorarse de una mujer como ella. "_¿Qué pasará después de que la rescatemos?_", pensó, _"¿Ella deberá quedarse con ese tritón debido a su nueva condición marina? ¿Logrará recordarme alguna vez?", _preguntas y más preguntas y Harry casi devuelve el café que había ingerido del puro miedo.

El sonido de un golpe hueco en la sala lo llevó a ponerse de pie con su varita en mano. Dejó el café a un lado y cruzó la puerta de la cocina para mirar al intruso que de seguro caminaba entre sus muebles. La cabellera indistinguible de Tonks lo sorprendió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó rompiendo el silencio. La bruja se volteó hacia él con sobresalto.

-Sólo quería saber si estabas bien.- Harry rodó los ojos a pesar de saber que sólo se preocupaba por él. Sabía de su buena intención, pero ya no era un mocoso que debían rescatar de Privet Drive. Asintió haciéndole saber que sí, lo estaba. Tonks se acercó a él, seria y pensativa- Todo este embrollo de que Hermione es una sirena ahora… complica muchas cosas.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué sucederá con ustedes después del rescate?- la misma pregunta que fustigaba a Harry como un látigo en su espalda desnuda. Ninguna respuesta salió de su boca por largos segundos. Se obligó a hablar.

-No tengo idea, Tonks… no tengo cabeza para pensar en ese detalle- señaló volviendo a la cocina escuchando los pasos de la bruja detrás de él.

-¿Detalle?... Gran detalle, querrás decir- le debatió. El moreno no dijo nada para contradecirle y tomó la taza de café poco antes abandonada.- Has estado como alma en pena desde que todo esto comenzó. Estás delgado, con la garganta irritada por tanta Branquialga y agua salada…

-¿Qué me quieres decir, Tonks?- le interrumpió, fastidiado.

-Quiero que estés preparado para lo peor, Harry- aquella oración fue como un arañazo sobre pizarrón. Ella continuó- Lo de mañana será difícil y aún venciendo a los Cazafortunas, tenemos ese pequeño gran "detalle" en contra… que Hermione ya no es humana.- el moreno lo sabía pero no quería poner en palabras sus peores temores e impotencias…

Ciro miró desde la altura de su balcón el despliegue de guerreros ante el palacio. Todos comandados por Arsen, se enfilaron hacia la salida de la Ciudad Dorada siendo un grupo de aproximadamente diez tritones armados con sus tridentes. El colosal líder de todos ellos les ordenó avanzar hasta el límite de la cuenca y esperar al grupo de humanos que los ayudarían en la misión de rescate. Su voz de mando resonó por todo el lugar siendo advertido por Fedora en las cercanías. Aquella sirena siempre se había enorgullecido de su hermano. Era tan valeroso y entregado que a veces inspiraba terror el pensar en lo que era capaz de hacer. Por eso mismo, al verlo tan prendido de _Thyra_ la mantenía en alerta constante. La rabia debía de estar calcinándole las entrañas y por tanto, sordo ante el raciocinio. Los Cazafortunas se la habían llevado, temió por la vida de su "cuñada" y por todos los que fueron apresados con ella. Al ver que los guerreros comenzaban a salir de sus terrenos, la joven sirena nadó hacia Arsen para detenerlo a medio camino. Lo encerró en un abrazo poderoso pidiéndole que tuviera mucho cuidado, que no se dejara llevar por su conocido ímpetu. El tritón la estrechó con fuerza, para luego besarla en la frente con cariño.

-No te preocupes, hermana- le dijo para tranquilizarla- Después de este día, esos malditos ladrones no volverán a molestarnos, jamás.- y se alejó junto a los demás por la explanada.

Ciro se había adelantado mientras que platicaban Arsen y Fedora. No pudo evitar la congoja que azotó su corazón. Maldito sea el día en que le pidió convertir a _Thyra _en sirena_. _Aquel poder no era más que una maldición y sólo su miedo a que su propia esposa se fuera de su lado lo llevó a cometer esa equivocación. Ahora, el peor de los escenarios sería que su mejor guerrero perdiera la vida por ella, por amarla tanto sin ser correspondido. Apretó su tridente de oro entre las manos deseando no perder el aplomo. Iba rumbo a una batalla y tenía que concentrarse. A kilómetros de allí, los Aurores se habían reunido en el Cuartel General para dar inicio al plan. Luna, la incansable bióloga de St. Mungo, llegó con el surtido de poción para todos los presentes como si vendiera gaseosas. Una pequeña botella de vidrio para cada uno contenía el brebaje cerrado por un corcho. Harry admiró el líquido recordando su horrible sabor. Una sensación de asco recorrió su estómago. Alastor dictaminó órdenes y estrategias. No quería héroes ni suicidas. Nada de herir a tritones o sirenas y nada de hechizos imperdonables contra los Cazafortunas. No se volverían unos sádicos si podían evitarlo. Sólo desarmar y aturdir.

Luego de que los Trasladores estuvieron listos, todos los magos tocaron uno en grupos. Harry con Ron, Luna y Ginny pegados a sus hombros, tocó la vieja bota que reposaba en el escritorio del Jefe de los Aurores. Lo último que vio fue la mirada de fortaleza que le envió Moody en señal de disculpas. Él le sonrió de regreso. Las luces y los colores bruscos que lanzaba el Traslador los envolvió en un viaje vertiginoso. Los cuatro jóvenes cayeron en la costa del Cabo Sunión, junto a una cantidad numerosa de botes. Harry comprendió que Ojoloco ya había pensado en todo. A los pocos segundos, los demás Aurores fueron llegando hasta estar completos y sin más preámbulos, abordaron los botes para navegar hasta el límite de la cuenca. El océano se abría frente a ellos, las gaviotas dibujaban amplios círculos en el cielo y el sonido de las olas era alucinante. Harry respiró el aire marino a cabalidad, sintiendo el leve aroma a yodo que lo impregnaba todo. Estaba ansioso por llegar a Makronisos.

-¡Aquí está bien!- dijo Alastor después de varios minutos de viaje. Los botes impulsados por magia se detuvieron flotando cerca el uno del otro. Harry miró hacia lo profundo esperando distinguir a la Gente del Agua nadando por ahí pero sólo vio un azul increíble.

-Una vez que estemos abajo, deberemos realizar hechizos silenciosos o de lo contrario la varita no les obedecerá ¿entendido?- dijo el moreno. Todos los Aurores asintieron. Se hicieron de sus botellas de poción, las destaparon y bebieron su contenido simultáneamente.

Bajo la intensa sensación de la transformación, los magos se lanzaron al agua sin soportar el oxigeno por más tiempo. En línea recta y vertical, nadaron hacia lo más hondo mientras sus nuevas aletas alargaban sus pies y manos. La misma sensación de comunicación marina que tuvo Harry la primera vez, afectó a todos los magos de manera sobrecogedora. Parecía que todas las criaturas, hasta el más pequeño molusco en las arenas, les transmitía vibras y sonidos guturales nunca antes escuchados. Era como pasar por una calle atestada de gente que no dejaba de hablar entre ella. Harry vio a la distancia el llamativo cabello dorado de Arsen. Lo reconoció de inmediato. No tuvo que indagar más para ver a su lado a Ciro en su real majestuosidad. Apuró el nado junto a sus amigos.

Una vez cerca del grupo de tritones, los Aurores detuvieron el buceo saludando con una inclinación de cabeza, ellos respondieron y al escuchar sus palabras con claridad sonrieron gustosamente. Qué alivio saber que la poción seguía siendo un verdadero éxito. El rey de la Gente del Agua se acercó a Harry estrechando su mano, el moreno le correspondió reparando que Arsen lo seguía mirando receloso. Estaba claro que ese tritón era difícil de ganar en confianza. Ya estaban todos reunidos y sólo les quedaba un destino común: la isla Makronisos. Sin dilatar el encuentro, Alastor y Ciro acordaron dividirse en grupos mezclados de humanos y tritones. Así, separaron el escuadrón en dos magos por tritón. Fue entonces donde por instrucciones inapelables de Ojoloco, Harry, Arsen y Ron, fueron el primer grupo conformado. Ginny, Tonks y un segundo tritón de cabello azul fue el segundo; Luna junto con Alastor y el rey Ciro fueron el tercero y así sucesivamente hasta quedar ordenados en tríos. Después de la organización, nadaron todos en diferentes direcciones para abarcar el mayor espacio posible y rodear la isla de mejor manera. Se internaron en las aguas sin mirar atrás.

-¿Asustado?- le preguntó Harry a Arsen, mientras nadaban conjuntamente. El tritón lo miró como si estuviera bromeando.

-Por supuesto que no, humano… ¿y tú?- su voz no sonó muy convencida. Harry también quiso verse seguro y valeroso respondiendo casi de forma automática:

-Tampoco.

-Pues yo sí- dijo Ron de repente- Si es que les interesa saberlo.- sólo silencio se dejó escuchar. El paisaje marino se alzaba frente a ellos invitándolos a internarse cada vez más. Mientras avanzaban, el moreno no dejaba de pensar en Hermione. Revivió todos los momentos compartidos y quiso regresar en el tiempo. Había sido tan condenadamente ciego.

-¿Cómo puedo revertir su estado? ¿Cómo puedo volverla humana de nuevo?- preguntó a Arsen de forma tan categórica que Ron temió que se formara una nueva pelea entre ellos. El tritón lo miró de reojo al escucharlo.

-No lo sé.- dijo, escueto. Harry casi pierde la paciencia pero se controló a tiempo.

-¿Cómo es posible que transformes a alguien sin saber cómo revertirlo? ¡Debe haber una forma!

-Es un secreto de mi pueblo… basta de preguntas- cortó, alzando la voz.

Cuando el moreno estuvo a punto de volver a increparle, la isla Makronisos se vislumbró a lo lejos. Habían llegado al fin y su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha más fuerza. Sigilosos como espectros, los tres jóvenes nadaron entre las algas analizando el entorno. Buscaron la presencia de Cazafortunas hallando solo la flora y fauna generosa del lugar. Demasiada calma los ponía nerviosos. Mientras se acercaban, Arsen pudo distinguir al rey nadando por el costado noreste junto al mago del ojo azul y una chica rubia. Siguieron en línea recta hasta quedar a merced de la isla y una denigrante imagen los hizo ahogar un bufido de furia. Un enorme cristal, como un acuario gigante, contenía a los capturados del otro lado. Una alberca inteligente que mantenía recluida ahí toda su mercancía submarina. Harry no esperó ni un minuto más y nadó impulsivamente hacia el grueso vidrio. Buscó entre la Gente del Agua en su interior sin hallar a Hermione por ninguna parte. Haciendo caso omiso del llamado de Arsen y Ron, el muchacho buceaba por cada rincón del cristal para dar con ella pero nada. Golpeó el vidrio con su puño, sin embargo fue tan inútil como golpear un muro de hormigón. Los capturados aún no habían reparado en su presencia y Harry comenzó a gritar: "_¡Hey! ¿¡Me escuchan! ¡Los sacaremos de aquí!"._ Fue el pequeño Lysander quien lo vio y nadó hasta estar a su altura. Algo dijo porque vio sus infantiles labios moverse. No había forma de escucharlo del otro lado. De pronto, una mano tomó al moreno por el hombro con violencia. Al voltear, Alastor lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Deja de ser un impetuoso, muchacho!- le recriminó- ¿Acaso crees que esos Cazafortunas no nos están esperando?

-¡No veo a Hermione por ninguna parte!- dijo, desesperado.

No obstante, atraídos como tiburones al oler la sangre fresca, una docena de Cazafortunas se zambulleron en el agua para defender la alberca. Todo el lugar se llenó de luces de hechizos y lucha descarnada. Varios tritones blandían sus tridentes en contra de los humanos, pero estos magos, cegados ante el único propósito de proteger la mercancía obtenida, esquivaban los ataques respondiendo con maleficios. Harry no quería separarse del vidrio, como si tuviera la esperanza de ver a Hermione dentro en cualquier minuto, pero de un solo movimiento Arsen lo quitó de allí para evitar que le llegara un hechizo a mitad de la espalda. El moreno le agradeció y contraatacó a dientes apretados. Tenían que romper el cristal a como dé lugar… 

* * *

Evan trasladó a Hermione hasta una especie de sarcófago de vidrio lleno de agua. La muchacha, después de haber sido extraída de la alberca, los Cazafortunas la aturdieron y llevaron hasta un despacho amplio, cerca del estanque y desprovisto de muebles. Al despertar se halló sola, somnolienta y dentro de un espacio muy reducido. Se imaginó dentro de una caja mágica utilizada por el mago Houdini en sus grandes hazañas. Golpeó las paredes a sus costados sin poder romperlos. La tapa sobre su cabeza estaba cerrada con candado y por más que empujaba, era imposible de abrir. De pronto, la figura de McAllen hace su entrada al despacho con paso desenfadado, como si visitara un museo interesante de arte. Hermione se sintió tan violentada y humillada que comenzó a despotricar en su contra pero Evan río en una corta carcajada. Sólo escuchaba un sonido armonioso saliendo de su boca fina.

-No te agites, querida… ya deberías acostumbrarte a la idea de que me perteneces- le dijo bajo un tono burlesco y altanero.

-¡Evan! ¡Han llegado los Aurores… y no están solos!- informó uno de los subordinados casi sin aliento- ¡Están siendo ayudados por tritones, enormes tritones!

-Esos malditos insistentes- bramó McAllen.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, el Cazafortunas ordenó defender la isla con la vida. No podían darse el lujo de perder lo obtenido y por tanto, él mismo cogió un puñado de Branquialgas desde su surtido personal y corrió hasta la salida de la alberca para zambullirse. Tenía que proteger la mejor pesca de su vida. Luego de comer las algas y lanzarse al agua, Evan nadó diestramente ayudado por sus nuevas membranas. Aspiró el agua salada por sus agallas tratando de no dejarse dominar por su rabia. Un rayo voló desde un rincón directo hacia él y lo esquivó con éxito. El hechizo chocó contra el vidrio sin hacerle mella alguna. La Gente del Agua atrapada golpeaba con sus manos el cristal demostrando su desesperación por salir de allí. McAllen no esperó un segundo disparo hechizando a un Auror que rengueaba entre las algas. Un tritón esbelto de largo cabello celeste lo atizó con su tridente. El Cazafortunas sintió el corte en su brazo derecho pero no le importó. Sobre la misma, le lanzó un maleficio aturdidor en medio de los ojos dejándolo fuera de combate. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. McAllen distinguió entre toda la batahola a ese ejemplar de cabello dorado que tanto anhelaba tener. Arsen. Ya había conseguido a la sirena más bella, ahora tenía a su alcance a ese tritón impotente que de seguro costaba su peso en oro. El brillo de la ambición volvió a atacar su mirada sombría.

A escasos metros de él, Harry aturdió a un Cazafortunas que perseguía a Luna muy de cerca. Al alcanzarlo con el rayo, la muchacha le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento pero no obtuvo tregua prolongada, tuvo que nadar rápido tras una roca al ver que una lluvia de maleficio caía sobre ellos. Ginny se mantenía cerca de Tonks. Estuvo a punto de perder un enfrentamiento de no ser por la bruja experimentada en duelos a lo largo de su carrera. La pelirroja había dejado inconscientes a tres enemigos, pero sin la audaz intervención de Tonks en cada uno de ellos habría sido presa fácil en tan complicado escenario submarino. Al cabo de unos minutos de batalla y a metros de ahí, Arsen tenía su tridente teñido de rojo. Había herido a varios Cazafortunas, logrando así que abandonaran el juego a poco de haber comenzado. Intentó azotar las puntas del arpón contra el vidrio pero obtuvo el mismo nefasto resultado. Tenían que tomar medidas mayores. Buscó con la vista al rey Ciro para hallar una forma de atravesar el cristal. Lysander lo vio y le regaló una de sus más anchas sonrisas. El guerrero le guiñó un ojo haciéndole gestos para que tuviera paciencia. Ya los sacarían de allí. Harry nadó hasta su encuentro, viéndose tan frustrado como él ante la fortaleza de la estructura.

-¿¡Cómo romperemos esta alberca!- preguntó Arsen- ¡Le han llegado miles de sus hechizos y nada logra penetrarla!

-¡Hay una forma!- dijo el muchacho recordando el efecto imperioso que tenía un _Bombarda_. Desde que Hermione había rescatado a Sirius que no había visto otro hechizo con el mismo resultado destructivo. El moreno se distanció del vidrio seguido por el tritón, les hizo el ademán a los atrapados de protegerse y lanzó el hechizo batiendo su brazo en un largo movimiento. El hechizo dio contra el cristal pero rebotó con tal violencia que se fue contra Harry y Arsen. Ambos tuvieron que agacharse en el segundo preciso o habrían sido alcanzados. El rayo reventó contra unas rocas.

-¿Alguna otra brillante idea?- anotó el tritón con ironía.

-¡Resultará!- porfió el ojiverde- ¡Sólo necesitamos de trabajo en equipo!

Fue entonces que, entre el fuego cruzado de Cazafortunas y Aurores, Harry pidió la ayuda de Ojoloco y Ron para destruir el cristal. Sin perder ni un segundo más, los tres lanzaron el hechizo al unísono. Los _Bombarda_ viajaron hacia la alberca chocando estrepitosamente con el vidrio. El trueno que se oyó los dejó casi sordos. Todos los presentes tuvieron que cubrirse los oídos con sus manos. Fue el peor escándalo jamás escuchado bajo el océano. El cristal se trizó describiendo grietas que iban en ascenso. En menos de un minuto, el gran vidrio impenetrable se desprendió de su lugar en cientos de peligrosos pedazos afilados. La Gente del Agua en su interior se vio en libertad, nadando frenéticamente. _"¡Váyanse de aquí! ¡Naden a la Ciudad! ¡Rápido!", _ordenó Moody agitando sus brazos. Harry reconoció al pequeño tritón de cabello verde. El hijo del rey y lo tomó por los hombros para detenerlo un momento.

-¿Dónde está Hermione? ¿Dónde está la muchacha que secuestraron contigo?- le preguntó, ansioso. Lysander lo reconoció como el niño de cabello oscuro protagonista de la historia que Hermione le había relatado. No pudo evitar la preocupación en su ceño al responderle.

-Se la llevaron poco antes de que llegaran. No sé adónde- dijo mostrándose avergonzado por no haber podido evitarlo. Harry le agradeció y le ordenó que nadara lejos junto a los demás.

McAllen, enceguecido por la ira de ver cómo su mercancía huía como un cardumen desde una red rota, pateó el agua sin importarle nada. Fijó su destino en hacia el ojiverde cogiéndolo por el cuello. Forcejearon sin descanso, cayendo algunos metros más al fondo. Ron intentó ayudarlo pero un grupo de Cazafortunas se fue en contra de ellos teniendo que separarse. Tonks, cubriendo uno de los costados del enfrentamiento, ayudaba a los capturados a salir de la zona de peligro rápidamente. Varios magos quisieron volver a retenerlos, pero la bruja se los impidió utilizando las mismas cuerdas luminosas que ellos usaron para cazarlos. "_Un poco de su propia medicina, malditos", _dijo con marcada satisfacción. Todos ellos fueron extraídos del agua y llevados a los botes para luego ser enviados directamente a la cárcel sin apelaciones.

En la profundidad, Evan encerraba el cuello de Harry entre sus manos con fuerza desmedida. Estaba tan frustrado ante su pérdida que sólo pensaba en matar a ese moreno sin magia siquiera. Al darse cuenta que estaban cerca del cristal partido, McAllen lo levanta para azotar su espalda en las puntas afiladas. Harry ejerce presión contraria sintiendo la agudeza del vidrio cerca de su cintura. Era como empujarlo contra estalagmitas. Arsen, quien se había alejado para guiar a su gente fuera de todo ese caos, nadó hacia el Cazafortunas y lo apartó de un golpe certero. Evan se volteó para ver que era el tritón que tanto ansiaba capturar. Con una habilidad de lobo marino, apuntó con su varita hacia Arsen y de un _Expelliermus_, lo dejó desprovisto de su tridente que voló unos metros enterrándose en la arena. Harry tosía sin control. Sentía su cuello liberado con gusto. Y justo cuando aclaró la mirada hacia el Cazafortunas y el tritón, Arsen fue en contra de McAllen al igual que un potro salvaje. Sin embargo, todo habría de pasar demasiado rápido. El hombre, rodeado de gruesos trozos de vidrio, prefirió obviar la magia y coger uno de ellos velozmente para incrustárselo en medio del estómago. Arsen sintió cómo el filo le destrozaba la carne y las entrañas. De inmediato, el dolor lo paralizó. _"¡NO!", _gritó Harry, viendo que el incansable guerrero caía lentamente en la arena. De su herida, brotaba sangre que subía como humo en la marea. El Cazafortunas quiso escapar, pero el moreno no se lo permitió. Al reparar que el tridente de Arsen estaba clavado en el suelo, lo llamó con un _Accio_ y con él fue a dar caza a ese malnacido. Pateando el agua rabiosamente, Harry olvidó por un momento que era Auror y que sólo debían desarmar y aturdir. Al diablo con eso. Cuando tuvo a ese tipo a poca distancia, lo encerró contra unas rocas y lo atravesó con el mismo tridente de plata. La luz de ambición de los ojos de McAllen se extinguió para siempre.

Ciro encontró a su guerrero derrotado entre las piedras. Vio el cristal ensartado en él y ahogó un sollozo. Ahí estaba su brazo derecho. Ese tritón poderoso, victima de su corazón apasionado. Dejó que el llanto lo invadiera sin oponer resistencia. Harry volvió y se arrodilló a un lado de él. A pesar de todo, se habían cuidado la espalda mutuamente.

-Dile a _Thyra_ que desde el primer momento en que la vi me enamoré de ella- dijo con voz ronca y agotada- Nunca quise causarle mal.

-Lo haré, descuida. Gracias por haberme ayudado… - Arsen sonrió al notar que el moreno estaba conmovido.

-Ahora ve por ella. Búscala en la isla y cuídala bien- Harry asintió viendo que poco a poco, el valiente tritón se dejaba llevar por un sueño eterno. Al morir, Ciro le cerró los ojos.

Hermione sentía un extraño ardor en sus aletas, como si las hubiera sumergido en aceite hirviendo o algo parecido. Paulatinamente, su respiración fue volviéndose errática, entrecortada. Sus oídos comenzaron a zumbar escuchando sus propios latidos contra sus tímpanos. Algo no andaba bien. No era por el encierro. Había estado casi dos horas allí y todo parecía estar bien, exceptuando las circunstancias. Resultaba un poco extraño, sus ojos le escocían, como si los tuviera llenos de arenilla. No podía ver bien. De pronto, para su espanto, su mente sagaz e intrépida supuso la razón: ¿Era posible que justo en ese momento estaba volviendo a ser humana? Se asustó sobremanera y sólo un nombre pudo pronunciar: "_Date prisa, Harry"…_

Fuera del agua y del efecto de la poción, Harry corría por los vericuetos de la isla encontrando un lugar adaptado por los Cazafortunas para dejar las criaturas mágicas en jaulas y cámaras. Al ingresar por la costa, el moreno dejó que sus amigos se hicieran cargo de los detenidos. No tenía tiempo para eso. Tenía que encontrar a Hermione. No supo el cómo pero estaba convencido de que no debía de estar lejos de allí. Entró al sitio tan enorme y abovedado como un galpón. En su interior, Harry vio que muchos animales esperaban su destino incierto, atrapados por quizás cuántos días. Era un zoológico terrible de unicornios, duendes, hipogrifos y tantas otras especies que no pudo ni identificar. Frente a él había una puerta, una única puerta cerrada y con su varita, arrancó la manilla de un hechizo para invadir sin ninguna delicadeza. Allí estaba, Hermione, dentro de una caja llena de agua. La muchacha al verlo se emocionó llevando sus manos contra el vidrio. Harry hizo lo mismo, mirándose intensamente el uno al otro, sabiendo que se habían extrañado como a nadie más. Luego apreciarse por varios segundos, el joven buscó la manera de romper el cristal sin usar el _Bambarda_, ya que podría lastimarla. No obstante, mientras buscaba un objeto contundente, los golpeteos de la castaña llamaron de nuevo su atención. Sin poder creer lo que veía, la cola de Hermione comenzó a desaparecer. Las aletas se dividieron formando dos piernas humanas. Un brillo sobrenatural acompañó la transformación convirtiendo sus branquias en pulmones hambrientos de oxigeno. La conversión terminó y Hermione estaba ahogándose dentro de esa caja.

-¡Tranquila! ¡Te sacaré de allí!- gobernado por la impaciencia, Harry apuntó con su varita el vidrio y el _Bombarda _que disparó no hizo ningún daño rebotando de nuevo como un balón. El pecho del moreno se contrajo del pánico. Era el mismo cristal impenetrable que conformaba la alberca. Bloqueado por unos instantes, Harry no supo qué hacer. Golpeó el vidrio de forma impotente con sus manos, viendo a la mujer de su vida perder el aliento a cada segundo. No, no podía permitir que muriera. Habían pasado por mucho como para aceptar tal injusto final. De repente, vio en el techo una cerradura y un candado, apuntó hacia ellos y los reventó con un solo rayo. Corrió a un costado de la caja empujando con un hombro con todas sus fuerzas. El sarcófago se ladeaba despacio, sin prisa, hasta que por fin cayó al suelo abriéndose de cuajo y dejando escapar el agua del interior. Harry extrajo a Hermione que yacía como humana otra vez entre sus brazos. - ¡Mi amor! ¡Abre los ojos, por favor!- la joven no mostraba indicios de estar respirando y el ojiverde procedió a darle respiración boca a boca. Una, dos, tres veces. Nada. Ella no respondía. Harry siguió soplando, creyendo que le entregaba su alma en cada exhalación y de pronto… Hermione tosió dolorosamente. Parecía que su garganta estaba herida en carne viva.- Respira, amor… respira…

-Harry…- murmuró ella, temblando de frío.

-Aquí estoy, ya vine, nunca me alejaré de tu lado- la castaña lo miró, sobrecogida por las palabras que le estaba rezando. Llevó una de sus manos a su rostro para acariciarlo. Le sonrió.

-¿Me llamaste "amor"… o tengo agua en los oídos?- preguntó, divertida. Harry rió para luego besarla con suavidad en sus pálidos labios.


	8. Aguas tranquilas

Hola chicos!  
Bueno, hemos llegado al final de esta historia acuática. Les agradezco por leerme, por estar presente. Espero que este escenario distinto, submarino, les haya gustado.  
Ahora mismo les dejo el último capítulo, pronto vendré con el Epílogo.  
Gracias por bucear conmigo, cuidense y nos leemos en otra próxima historia ;)

Buen viaje! 

* * *

8. En aguas tranquilas

Hermione despertó en la calidez y la suavidad de una cama mullida y con el sol timorato entre las persianas. Sentía como si su pecho hubiese sido oprimido por un bloque de concreto de mil toneladas lo que le costaba trabajo respirar con libertad. Abrió sus ojos despacio, tan lentamente que parecía una doncella recobrando la consciencia perdida por cien años. El recuerdo del mundo submarino que había vivido se mezclaba con sus recuerdos humanos de toda la vida. Recordó al tritón de rubia cabellera, tan hermoso como un ángel. Arsen… Arsen era su nombre y Hermione le agradeció haberla amado con tal intensidad. Si fue responsable de su transformación o no, no le importó. No podía odiarlo por más que lo intentara. Aquel muchacho de imponente tamaño y destreza, le había demostrado la fuerza de su corazón sirenio con amarla a pesar de no ser correspondido. Ella, tan confundida como asustada, no concebía el hecho de ser la supuesta esposa de alguien a quien no conocía. Su sagacidad y famosa curiosidad establecieron muros en su interior que le impidieron al tritón entrar y gobernarla. El amor secreto e inexplorado hacia su mejor amigo Harry Potter la contuvo de enamorarse de otro. _¿Y si hubiera sucedido?, _pensó inevitablemente logrando estremecerse.

Con movimientos cuidadosos, Hermione se sentó en la cama reparando que estaba en St. Mungo, no le cayó duda alguna. Observó a su alrededor sintiendo un vuelco en su corazón al ver a Harry durmiendo en un sofá en una esquina. Se veía cansado, delgado, mucho más desgarbado que de costumbre. Supo al instante que lo había pasado muy mal durante mucho tiempo. De ser posible, lo amó más de lo que ya lo hacía. El moreno despertó de forma brusca, como si una pesadilla lo enfrentara contra sus peores fantasmas y la vio sentada en el colchón, consciente y reanimada. No dudó en brincar del sofá para ir hasta ella. La tomó por las mejillas para depositar un beso tierno en sus labios. Hermione no dejaba de sorprenderse ni de ruborizarse ante sus nuevas caricias.

- Tuve un sueño horrible- le comentó el muchacho tomando asiento frente a ella- Soñé que veía cómo te atacaban nuevamente por la espalda y caías a la fosa profunda de aquella cuenca. Todo se repetía, una y otra vez… el agua entraba por mis narices y yo, desesperado, me ahogaba sin poder salvarte…- la castaña lo escuchaba con atención tomando sus manos.- Perdóname, perdóname por no haber estado allí cuando me necesitaste…

- No te culpes, sí que lo estuviste.

- No. No lo estuve y en cambio tú, siempre lo has estado- sumido en el más agobiante arrepentimiento, refugió su cabeza en el regazo de la joven. Ella acarició su cabello azabache con ternura.

Parecía que hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que habían estado juntos, solos. El recuerdo impreciso del beso que se dieron bajo el agua, en su primer reencuentro, llevó a Hermione a sonreír a plenitud. Cómo habían cambiado las cosas el estar separados. Su complicidad y química activó todos sus sentidos al saberse uno sin el otro. Ella, aún perdida en ese paraíso acuático sin memoria, sentía que no era correcto, que algo no estaba bien, que algo- o alguien- le hacía falta. De un momento a otro, la amistad se quitó su máscara para revelarse como era verdaderamente, amor puro y verdadero. Harry la miró a los ojos sin importarle dejar caer lágrimas de los suyos. Él nunca había sido una persona que enseñara su llanto al resto pero ante ella no le importó en lo más mínimo. La muchacha se conmocionó al verlo tan afectado. Lo atrajo hacia sí para abrazarlo por largo tiempo. Notó que estaba mucho más flaco de lo que se veía y ahogó un sollozo. Besó su frente en esa cicatriz legendaria que a pesar de su significado era una marca que amaba.

- Dime que has comido algo más que sólo Branquialgas- le recriminó. Harry rió despacio mirándose a sí mismo con indiferencia. Se encogió de hombros.

- Descuida, ahora que estás bien y conmigo… yo lo estaré- Hermione volvió a sentir su rostro ardiendo. Aún en aquella intimidad no podía creer que estuviera allí besándola como si lo hubiese hecho toda la vida. Pensó en Ginny y en el anillo de compromiso que ella aún llevaba en su dedo para no perderlo. Se inquietó.

- ¿Qué pasó con lo de la propuesta de matrimonio…?

- Fui un imbécil- le interrumpió notando la joya en su mano.- Estaba ciego ante el hecho de creer amar a Ginny. Hablamos. Ella supo antes que yo que mis sentimientos por ti eran fuertes y que saldrían a la luz tarde o temprano. Al perderte, supe que sin ti no valgo absolutamente nada. – la castaña suspiró sintiendo un zumbido en los oídos. Él se acercó despacio para rozar sus labios con los suyos. La joven no pudo más. Se rindió ante la delicada caricia atrapándolo por la nuca y así intensificar el beso entre ellos. La calidez de su boca casi la hace desfallecer sin control. Harry gimió imperceptiblemente sabiendo que no había nada mejor en el mundo que sentirla cerca. Suya, por fin. Después de unos largos segundos los jóvenes se separaron para admirarse de cerca. El moreno comprendió que aún sin tener esa belleza apoteósica típica de una sirena, donde sus ojos se habían encendido en un topacio de oro impresionante y su cabello ondeaba en la marea serpentina, la halló mucho más hermosa. Sus ojos marrones, la espesa melena castaña que tanto conocía. Le acarició el rostro humano que ahora podía besar a sus anchas.

- ¿Qué sucedió con Arsen y los demás tritones?- preguntó la joven rompiendo el silencio. Harry respiró profundo mirándola con una renovada seriedad.

- Todos fueron rescatados- afirmó bajando el tono de su voz- pero Arsen murió… uno de los Cazafortunas le quitó la vida- Hermione se cubrió la boca con las manos y sintió cómo las lágrimas le anegaban la mirada.- Fue todo un valiente. Quizás más de lo que yo debí serlo por ti.

- Deja de recriminarte, Harry- le espetó con rudeza. El ojiverde no le respondió reviviendo en su mente la batalla recién pasada.

Qué naturaleza más extraña, sobrecogedora y atrayente era la Gente del Agua. Había experimentado muy cercanamente lo que era vivir en las profundidades y la ciudad sumergida era absolutamente increíble. Sentía un profundo respeto por el rey Ciro, aquel tritón elegante de cabello verde que siempre estaba acompañado de su tridente dorado. Era todo un líder, tan distinguido y majestuoso como lo fue Dumbledore en la comunidad mágica. Le costaba trabajo creer por todo lo que habían pasado. Hermione expresó su deseo de volver al Mar Egeo. Necesitaba hablar con el rey y con Fedora, la única hermana de Arsen. Necesitaba poner en palabras el dolor que sentía y agradecerles el haberla acogido entre los suyos. Harry opuso resistencia unos minutos ante aquella idea. Sólo saber que estaría de nuevo bajo cientos de metros bajo el agua lo llenaba de pavor. No tendría la fuerza suficiente si algo malo volviese a pasar. La castaña le sonrió entregándole confianza y seguridad. Sabía lo que hacía, además nada en el mundo podía doblegarla cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja. Él lo sabía muy bien. Lo besó suavemente en los labios consiguiendo que éste asintiera con los hombros derrotados.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste hablar sirenio?- le preguntó, recordando que le había entendido perfectamente poco antes del ataque de los Cazafortunas. Harry volvió a sonreír recordando la importantísima ayuda de Luna Lovegood.

- Creo que tiene una nueva y muy buena rival en Pociones, señorita Granger- y aquella frase desafiante, no le cayó en ninguna gracia a la ex mejor alumna de Hogwarts, quien enarcó sus cejas al oírlo. 

* * *

Tonks tampoco compartía la idea de que Hermione volviera a las profundidades del océano tan pronto. Estaba demasiado reciente todo lo sucedido como para volver a un escenario que simplemente le erizaba los cabellos; pero por más que objetara, siendo apoyada por Harry, la castaña testaruda apenas le escuchaba. Dentro del laboratorio de St. Mungo, Luna accedió a realizar otra ración del brebaje sirenio a petición de sus amigos. Aún le quedaban restos del cabello verde de Ciro y mientras mezclaba los ingredientes, sentía el escrutinio de Hermione a su lado quien se mostraba muy interesada en la elaboración. La rubia reía por lo bajo sabiendo exactamente lo que pasaba por su mente: _"¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido antes?_". Al verter el líquido en varias pequeñas botellas, Ron, quien también estaba presente, se desanimó con el sólo hecho de recordar su pésimo sabor. Tragó saliva haciéndose la idea.

Para la castaña se trataba de un asunto muy importante. No podía simplemente seguir con su vida normal sabiendo todo lo que había pasado bajo ese mar tan lejano. Había sido parte de una comunidad distinta, de una raza y una naturaleza compleja y gracias a ellos había sobrevivido. Sería muy ingrato y desconsiderado de su parte ignorar la muerte de uno de los mejores guerreros de la Gente del Agua. El grupo de jóvenes la oyó sin replicarle nada. Tenía razón y por más que Harry quisiera mantenerla en tierra firme, comprendió que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Por lo tanto, todos se sumaron para acompañarla. Hermione les agradeció aunque no podía negar que estaba nerviosa. Sólo imaginarse de nuevo frente al rey, frente a la Ciudad Dorada, le temblaban las manos. El moreno reparó en ello y las encerró entre las suyas para brindarle fuerza.

Desde el Departamento de Transporte Mágico, los jóvenes tomaron un Traslador que los llevó hasta Grecia en sólo segundos. Al caer en el risco de Cabo Sunión otra vez, fue extraño sentirlo tan familiar como la mansión de Grimmauld Place. Ese hermoso paisaje lleno de historia y enigmas estaba coronado no sólo de magia sino que de pasión y dioses dormidos en cada uno de sus rincones. Hermione paseó la vista por cada roca, árbol y nube surcando el cielo. Respiró a todo pulmón sintiendo todavía que sus pulmones estaban delicados ante la readoptada experiencia del aire. Los muchachos cruzaron miradas unos con otros y bebieron la poción de un solo trago. Las agallas rajaron sus cuellos tras los oídos saltando desde las alturas hacia el mar. Nuevamente en las aguas frías, sus manos y pies cambiaron para así bucear con libertad hacia la cuenca tantas veces visitada.

Hermione fue a la cabeza del grupo. Fue extraño para ella estar allí, como si recorriera los pasillos de una casa antigua de su infancia. Reconoció cada arrecife y coral en el camino, vio a un costado la explanada despejada que llevaba hacia ese lugar oculto y hermoso que Arsen la había llevado un día, vio también la cortina de algas en donde Harry la había ocultado cuando resonó el cuerno en señal de peligro… todo le anudaba la garganta. Una vez avanzado varios metros, entre la flora acuática se abrió paso la impresionante Ciudad Dorada. Sus esmaltes destellaban a la luz del sol en la altísima superficie. Las columnas de oro pintaban de amarillo hacia donde se posara la mirada y el grupo de humanos no dejaba de sorprenderse. Hermione reculó un momento con temor, pero Harry quien nadaba a su lado, la tomó de la mano para recordarle que no estaba sola. Él siempre la seguiría adonde fuese.

Al llegar a las puertas del palacio real, los dos guardias apostados al frente les cerraron el paso cruzando sus tridentes. Los jóvenes se intimidaron pero fue Tonks quien tomó la palabra: "_Vinimos a ver al rey, somos Aurores del Ministerio de Magia". _Ante aquello, los tritones los observaron y los dejaron pasar sin mucha burocracia. Ni siquiera tuvieron que esperar. Desde el torcido pasadizo de mármol que daba hacia los aposentos reales, Ciro hizo su aparición con gracia y belleza. Hermione al verlo le sonrió.

- Bienvenidos- los saludó nadando acompasadamente hasta ellos. Les dedicó sus atenciones uno por uno, deteniéndose unos segundos más en la castaña. Le tendió la mano y la joven se la estrechó, gustosa. – Veo que estás estupendamente, _Thyra._

- Por favor, señor, llámeme Hermione- el rey asintió invitándolos a todos a la sala de su escritorio.

El rey los puso al tanto del trabajo de todos en la ciudad para retomar la normalidad. Después del ataque ocurrido hacía dos días, aún se respiraba el miedo de su gente ante la idea de un nuevo peligro como ése. Harry le interrumpió sus palabras asegurándole que no volvería a pasar mientras que ellos estuvieran siempre velando por su bienestar, al fin y al cabo, la unión entre tritones y humanos debía ser un lazo irrompible. Ciro concordó con él alegrándose de que todo hubiera terminado. Sin embargo, había un tema relevante que le oscurecía sus preciosos ojos nácar. El hecho de no contar con la presencia de su más leal servidor: Arsen. En ese momento, Hermione bajó la mirada con humildad e incierto dolor. No dejaba de sentirse culpable ante aquella inmensa pérdida. Si no hubiese sido capturada, no habría tenido que ir por ella y no habría perdido la vida en manos de un maldito codicioso. Debió prestar mayor cuidado y atención, no haber sido tan condenadamente impetuosa.

- No, hija, no es así… - le dijo el rey sonando grave y profundo- Arsen fue el único responsable de su destino. Él se enamoró de ti y por salvarte me pidió que te transformara. No fue culpa tuya nada de lo que sucedió después de eso.

- ¿Usted fue quien me transformó?- el aludido respondió con un asentimiento de su cabeza y se alejó del escritorio para mirar por la ventana hacia sus jardines.

- Me reprocho cada mañana el haberlo hecho…- habló, sin disfrazar su amargura- Sin embargo, no tuve otra opción.

Bajo el silencio espeso de esa habitación, el líder de la Gente del Agua relató lo sucedido aquel lejano día en que Hermione fue alcanzada por un maleficio y ahogada en las profundidades de la cuenca. La dosis de Branquialgas se había agotado en su sistema, perdiendo la vida en retazos de aliento contenido. Arsen fue ayudado por ella en una primera instancia y por tanto no iba a permitir que ésta muriera si podía evitarlo. Fue entonces donde le pidió hacer uso de su poder real para volver el agua en sus pulmones como su nuevo oxigeno. Extraerla de los brazos de la muerte inminente y darle una nueva vida. Aquella transformación era peligrosa y lapidaria. Quien pidiera ese deseo estaba sentenciado a una ruleta rusa muy peligrosa. Ciro no podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo. Sí, la persona transformada perdía su memoria humana, pero era sólo un estado temporal. El único hecho que lo volvía permanente era que ambos se unieran en un amor mutuo. Hecho que no ocurrió con Hermione, ya que su naturaleza curiosa y testaruda se negaba a aceptar las circunstancias sin respuestas. Ciro se volvió hacia la joven quien estaba lívida escuchando la historia.

- Eres humana ahora porque Arsen ha muerto.- concluyó el rey- Esa es la forma de revertir la transformación.- a todos en el interior de la sala se les paralizó el pulso por unos instantes.

- Entonces, él…- trató de hablar la castaña sin terminar de dimensionar lo que estaba escuchando.

- Él dio su vida por su gente, incluyéndote a ti- le regaló una sonrisa de consuelo- No te culpes por nada, hija, porque toda la responsabilidad ha sido mía y de Arsen.

No había nada más que decir. Hermione trató de hilar un par de sílabas pero no lo conseguía. Ciro se enterneció ante aquella joven humana que había demostrado un valor impresionante y le agradeció el haber estado junto a su hijo en todo momento durante el rapto. La besó en la frente con suma suavidad buscando también una manera de pedirle disculpas por toda la confusión que había pasado. El grupo salió de la habitación escoltados por el rey hasta la estancia principal. Allí, un tritón pequeño nadó hasta ellos con sus ojos asombrados. Era Lysander. La castaña al verlo, se enterneció. Cómo podía olvidar a ese niño dulce y valiente que de no ser por él, se habría vuelto loca dentro de aquella maldita alberca. El hijo de Ciro la admiró en todos sus detalles recordando que le había confesado haber sido humana en el pasado. Y no estaba mintiendo. Allí estaba. Sin aletas y evidentemente diferente. Se acercó con timidez y en contra de todos los pronósticos la encerró en un abrazo a la altura de la cintura. Hermione recibió la caricia con los labios apretados.

Al salir del palacio, los jóvenes fueron conducidos hasta un hermoso jardín de arrecifes coloridos. Las algas bailaban despacio y con calma dejando ver un campo verde hasta que la vista se perdía en la penumbra. A cierta distancia, una sirena estaba detenida frente a una pilastra ancha, parecida a una placa, brillantemente perlada y con incrustaciones de cuarzo citrino. Las piedras preciosas arrojaban luces indefinidas por cada uno de sus ángulos formando pequeños rayos de sol. Harry miró con mayor detenimiento su alrededor reconociendo sin esfuerzo que se trataba de un cementerio, pero aquel era mucho más hermoso que cualquier otro que hubiese visto jamás. Ciro les informó que Arsen había sido llevado hasta allí y fue entonces donde Hermione supo que la sirena sola que había visto a lo lejos era Fedora. Les pidió a todos que la esperaran e ingresó al camposanto submarino con gran respeto y sumisión. Al nadar hasta su encuentro, la belleza intrigante de aquella criatura la dejó abstraída. Era mucho más alta de lo que la recordaba y le admiró sus aletas que se movían apaciblemente. La castaña se ubicó a su lado sin palabras. Extrajo su varita que Harry le había guardado con extremo recelo en su ausencia, e hizo aparecer un ornamento de flores acuáticas tan delicado que se asemejaba más a un encaje. Las dejó reposar bajo la placa en el cual se talló con largas letras griegas el nombre del tritón.

- El rey me lo ha contado todo- dijo de pronto la sirena. Hermione la miró sin saber si darle el pésame o pedirle perdón. Quiso hablar pero Fedora continuó- Cuando creí que mi hermano ya no podía sorprenderme más, viene y hace esto...

- Yo, te juro que no tenía idea…

- No, no tienes que decir nada, _Thyra- _la castaña quiso corregirla pero prefirió guardar silencio. Después de todo, con ese nombre ella la había conocido.- Arsen siempre fue tan terco como un caballo de mar. Las cosas siempre debían ir a su ritmo o de lo contrario armaba una tormenta dentro de un caracol- se detuvo un momento para recordar de seguro muchos momentos vividos con él. Rió contagiosamente. Hermione sonrió.

- Nunca quise que las cosas resultaran así, Fedora. Lo lamento mucho.

- Lo sé y te lo agradezco.

- No tienes nada qué agradecerme… - rebatió la castaña, humildemente. La sirena frunció el ceño y la miró bajo una expresión honorable.

- Has venido hasta aquí para sabernos bien, para entregarnos tu apoyo y conocer también la verdad. Muchos sólo pudieron dar la vuelta y continuar…- sus palabras golpearon a Hermione en el centro de su pecho. El agua le supo amarga. Fedora le sonrió anchamente- Arsen dijo una vez que todavía habían humanos que valían la pena en este mundo. Veo que se refería a ti cuando me lo dijo.- sin decir más, ambas muchachas se abrazaron dedicando unos minutos de silencio al guerrero caído. Después de eso, la castaña se despidió de ella y nadó de regreso con sus amigos sintiendo una mayor admiración por la Gente del Agua. 

* * *

Los Cazafortunas capturados recibieron su castigo luego de escuchar la sentencia dada por los magos pertenecientes a la Asamblea del Ministerio. Un buen tiempo en Azkaban no era de menospreciar, siendo celebrado por Moody sentado en una de las butacas de la sala abovedada. El Auror no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de los tritones y sirenas atrapados en redes o enlazados como caballos. Aquella última misión le había enseñado que la codicia y ambición humana podían llegar demasiado lejos. Jamás imaginó que una práctica así se llevaría a cabo entre ellos y los muggles, un negocio tan lucrativo que corrompía hasta al más noble de los corazones. Obtener ganancias por un cuerno de unicornio, un gnomo o una sirena, era tan repulsivo como cazar Pegasos para cortarles las alas. Pensó en Hermione y decidió dejar atrás su inagotable orgullo para disculparse con ella. Estuvo convencido de que Harry había enloquecido por un amor juvenil desperdiciando así un tiempo valioso hundido en su terquedad. Meneó su cabeza tratando de limpiarse la consciencia inútilmente.

En el interior de la mansión de Grimmauld Place, Harry y Hermione habían regresado de su visita a la Ciudad Dorada. La castaña aún se mostraba afectada por lo enterado como también el ojiverde, quien no doblegaba la seriedad en su rostro. A los pocos minutos, Moody se apareció por la chimenea vía Red Flú, invadiendo la sala envuelto en llamas verdes y hollín. La mirada de Harry hacia él no le dio una agradable bienvenida. Estaba molesto, estaba ofendido por su poca credibilidad en un asunto tan importante. El Auror, a pesar de su conocida rudeza, sintió un dejo de temor al ver en sus ojos esmeraldas, un fuego muy parecido al odio. Carraspeó antes de hablar.

- Vine porque quiero disculparme.

- ¿Por considerarme un loco o por haber sido tú un perfecto idiota?- preguntó el moreno, violentamente.

- Harry, por favor.- lo detuvo Hermione. Moody no hizo más que bajar la cabeza, actitud muy poco asidua en él.

- Creo que por ambas…- señaló- Debí creerte, debí confiar en ti. En este mundo mágico muchas cosas pueden suceder. Lamento haber sido un obstáculo más que una ayuda.- Harry no quería ni mirarlo. Caminó hacia la chimenea pasando por su lado. Ojoloco no podía culparlo. Tenía razón, había sido un idiota aferrado a sus convicciones. De no haber sido por su insistencia, quizás Hermione habría pasado el resto de su vida como una sirena. La joven se acercó a él reparando que ese ojo inquieto la analizaba de pies a cabeza.

- Está bien, Alastor… una situación así es difícil de aceptar de buenas a primeras.- Harry resopló demostrando su desacuerdo. Moody lo notó y dejó caer sus hombros. Ella insistió- Lo que me importa es que fuiste parte de la misión de rescate y cuando tú estás eres un aporte valioso. Gracias por eso.- El mago le sonrió de forma tan extraña que parecía una mueca indescriptible. No acostumbraba a sonreír. Llevó sus ojos al moreno, quien aún no lo miraba a la cara.

- Ahora entiendo que no era un amor pasajero ni alocado, Harry- le aseguró plantándose frente a él- Ustedes siempre fueron el uno para el otro, eso lo supe desde el primer día que los vi juntos.- Y con eso, el mago se dirigió a la chimenea nuevamente para perderse entre las llamaradas hacia el Cuartel General. Su ausencia dejó un silencio pesado en el aura de la mansión. Hermione se dirigió al ojiverde con su ceño tenso y angustiado.

- No seas tan duro con él- le pidió tomándolo de la mano- Ya conoces su pragmatismo y suspicacia de viejo Auror.

- No es sólo por eso- dijo el aludido mirándola con intensidad- Yo no tuve la fortaleza suficiente de combatir esa incredulidad. Debí luchar por ti en todo momento. Arsen lo hizo.

- No hagas comparaciones. Yo… estoy enamorada de ti- aquello fue un puñetazo que dejó al muchacho viendo estrellas por unos largos segundos. Le acarició el mentón tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. No lo conseguía.

Harry bajó su mirada poniendo una atención absurda a sus propios pies. La joven buscó su boca y lo besó con mayor pasión de lo que él jamás esperó. Pudo sentir en esa única caricia que nadie podía amarlo como ella. Se sintió un estúpido por no haberlo descubierto mucho antes. La abrazó fuertemente hasta que percibió que con cierta delicadeza, Hermione lo alejó de sí para cogerlo de la mano y llevarlo a la segunda planta. Su rostro demostraba tal determinación, que el moreno se sintió como un novato, un asustadizo en manos de una mujer segura e imperturbable. Al llegar a la habitación principal, fue ella quien lo sentó en la cama de dos plazas para besarlo como si quisiera robarle la vida. Harry la rodeó entre sus brazos, recostándose de espaldas y así sentir su peso por primera vez sobre su cuerpo. Era tan ligera que podía permanecer así para siempre. La dureza de sus senos frescos se aplastaba contra su torso y dejó escapar un suspiro que rompió el silencio. Hermione no dudó en desvestirlo sin romper el beso, como tampoco dudó en despojarse de sus ropas con la misma habilidad instintiva. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba tenerlo así, a su merced.

El joven Auror no se quedó atrás. Después de tantas cosas pasadas y tanta ansiedad por amarla, rodó en el colchón para tenerla debajo y admirarla en plenitud. Le rozó las piernas humanas y bien formadas tratando de olvidar, de borrar de su mente las aletas que alguna vez las reemplazaron. Fue una sirena hermosa, sí, pero nada comparado con la mujer que tenía para él en ese minuto. La besó desde los pies hasta las caderas con la misma cadencia de quien avanza en un campo minado. En cada centímetro, Harry agradecía que todo aquello hubiese terminado al tiempo que Hermione respiraba inconstantemente debido al placer de sus besos. Se amaron. Se amaron con la misma entrega con la cual se unieron en una amistad más allá de la razón y el entendimiento. La castaña lo atrapaba con sus talones para que la penetrara hasta el límite de su sexo y él, recibía esa invitación mordiendo su cuello. La completó y supo que calzaban perfectamente. Nadie como ella lo hizo temblar de aquella manera. Su cuerpo femenino ondulaba, como si hubiera adoptado una agilidad marina que sólo lo llevaba a enloquecer. Harry apretó las sábanas entre sus manos, obligándose a no estallar demasiado pronto. Tarea que Hermione no hacía nada de fácil. Ella arqueó su espalda produciendo una contracción en su interior que le robó la consciencia. Su estrechez intensificó las sensaciones y el moreno gimió contra su hombro desgarradoramente. La joven sonrió y se aferró de la cabecera de la cama para mantenerse ubicada en los cuatro puntos cardinales. Intención fallida porque el cosquilleo producido por el vaivén de sus pelvis la envolvió en frenesí. Nunca imaginó que la química de dos mejores amigos se desplegara tan bien en una cama amplia. Harry se movía, ella se movía, él aceleraba, ella también… no habían palabras para un lenguaje corporal intrínseco. El calor se expandió bajo su ombligo, sus piernas se estremecieron y el orgasmo no hizo más que arañarles la garganta en gemidos incontrolables. Ambos cayeron rendidos sin aliento. Luego de unos minutos en donde volvían poco a poco a la realidad, el moreno tomó su mano izquierda viendo el anillo de compromiso incongruente y tantas veces rechazado antes. Chasqueó la lengua de manera desaprobatoria quitándoselo de un movimiento. La castaña había olvidado que todavía lo llevaba consigo.

- No tienes para qué conservarlo- le recriminó, notando que el bochorno y el sudor en sus mejillas la hacía verse mucho más bella. Depositó el anillo en la mesita de noche, indiferente, y se volvió hacia ella.- Sé que puede resultar sumamente precipitado… pero… quiero casarme contigo. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado.- Hermione se apoyó en su codo para mirarlo con seriedad.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

- Que me ahogue en el Mar Egeo si no- dijo de forma irónica, desplegando una sonrisa desvergonzada. La muchacha rió. Cómo olvidar el momento en que se reencontraron y tuvo que salvarlo por su testarudez de no querer emerger por seguir con ella bajo el agua. Meneó la cabeza, divertida.

- Ya no necesito comprobar eso, señor…- le contestó, volviendo a recostarse sobre él para repetir lo que deliciosamente habían hecho. 

**.*. FiN .*.**


End file.
